Back To Action!
by slytherensangel26
Summary: It has been 9 years since the letter was sent. Tommy never bothered go after her. With their mom in a coma, the twins Tommy never knew about are in danger from a dangerous criminal. The Falcon is about to be thrown for a loop. Revisions in progress!
1. The Escape

It was late at night. Outside the small two bedroom house the half crest moon lit up the pitch black sky.

Inside the house a girl no older than 9 lay in her bed. Unable to fall asleep she clutched her small stuffed tiger that was white as snow. The black striped blended almost perfectly with the girl's long dark hair. Her brown eyes scanned the shadows as she tried to focus her thoughts.

Without her mom in the house she had trouble sleeping. Most times her mom would come in and sing her to sleep. But at the moment her mom was in the hospital…in a coma.

9 year old Terra Heart rolled over. The other bed was empty. Her brother was still not in bed…

_Where is he?_

Just then she heard a loud thump. Terra sat up.

_That came from downstairs! _She realized.

In the dark, she got up and put on her slippers and robe and walked to the door. Just as her hand was about to touch the door knob, the door burst open and her brother ran in.

He didn't give her a chance to ask questions but unceremoniously grabbed her hand and dragged her to the window.

"T.J what's going on?"

"Shhh!" he answered and opened the window. "The tree…go! I'm right behind you!"

She gave him a questioning look but at his glare she obeyed and jumped grabbing the branch. Then, with the grace of a gymnast she used it to swing herself up landing closer to the trunk.

Then she turned to see her brother do the same thing. When he landed next to her she opened her mouth again and he put his hand over her mouth…climb up to the roof!"

She looked at him closely but the fear in his eyes kept her from asking anymore questions. So she did as he said and soon the both of them were on the roof and hiding in the shadow of the chimney.

Then she heard it. Glass shattering. Doors being broken down. She glanced fearfully at him. "What's going on!" this time she whispered. "Where's uncle Mike?"

TJ found he couldn't meet his twin sister's gaze. "Those men that attacked mom are back Uncle Mike told me to run. The men came back in full ninja garb. They double-teamed him…"

"He's…?"

Her brother nodded solemnly and he held his sister as she quietly sobbed. TJ refused to cry though and he kept all emotions in check. He still had the job to keep his sister safe. He knew now that with Uncle Mike dead, it was up to him to keep the both of them safe.

Soon the house got real quiet and TJ crept to the edge of the roof and saw many dark shadows running away. When they had all gone, he went back to where is sister waited.

"Okay, I think they're all gone now. Uncle Mike told me that mom was planning to take us to some place called Angel Grove this week. I think that the best we can do is go back inside and find the map mom had and grab whatever money we can find. "I'll do that. I don't want you to see…" he trailed off. "I need you to pack for us. I'll be as quick as I can. We have to hurry, I don't want those men to find us. We can go to angel grove. I bet mom had friends there…maybe we can even find our dad."

"But what about Mom?"

"I think that she would want us to be safe. It's too risky to go to the hospital." He stopped when he saw his sister giving him a strange look. "What?"

Terra shook her head. "You have got to lay off those movies of yours."

"Whatever. Look. The most important thing right now is to leave before those men come back. Now come on."

Together, they climbed back down the tree. And into the house. Neither of them were surprised to see their room torn apart. Terra was angered to see that most of her clothes were slashed. But she knew that now wasn't the best time for her to start complaining. So she began the task of packing what clothes were left.

Then with the bags packed she decided to go into her mom's room. She didn't realy know what she was looking for. She knew that her mom kept money there to pay the paperboy. Inside the drawer she found a few 5 dollar bills and something she didn't expect. She picked it up.

It looked like a watch at first. But it had a small speaker on it where the clock should have been. And the speaker was surrounded by four small buttons. She looked at it closer. And pressed one of the buttons…nothing happened.

_Probably broken…still it looks pretty._ and without another thought she slipped it on. Then she walked over to her mom's wardrobe.

Inside were her mom's clothes…and something else…a box that was one of those fire boxes that had to be opened with a key…_There was a key like that in mom's bedside table…_

-Meanwhile-

T.J. looked sadly at his sensei's body. Uncle Mike wasn't even their real uncle. But he was still his mom's best friend. Though secretly he knew that Uncle Mike loved their mom. Though she never let him get that close. Uncle Mike had been teaching them karate since they could walk. And he had to admit that both he and his sister had learned well. And their mom had taught them gymnastics when they had begun to show skill in the karate lessons. With both those skills he had to admit that no bullies on the playground dared bother them especially after his sister had kicked that loser Greg Smith's ass. He had never seen his sister act that way before…but the idiot had it coming to him.

T.J. shook himself. _Back to business,_ he told himself sternly. He bowed to his teacher and then turned his back and began searching the desk for the map.

Just then, he heard movement behind him.

_Crap. _He spun around to see someone dressed in a blue ninja outfit climbing through the busted up window.

Then the ninja saw him.

"Hey!"

The boy dropped the map he had been holding and ran for the stairs.

"Wait!"

T.J. ignored him and ran. He paused as he saw the door to his mom's room open. He ran into the room and stopped short when he saw his sister sitting on the floor.

"Terra! What are you doing? We have to get out of here…the ninja's back!"

Terra turned her head and then jumped up and stuffed something into her pink duffle bag. Then the two of them ran back to the room they shared and climbed back through the window like before, climbed down the tree and ran into the night.

Back down in the living room. Billy pulled down his hood and looked sadly at the dead man in front of him. He then took the throw from the couch and covered the body.

"Don't worry Mike. I'll take care of the kids." then he ran up the stairs.

He paused when he saw the two rooms with the lights on and knew at once the kids were gone.

_Damn it!_


	2. Confrontation In The Woods

**Hey everone! I want to thank everyone for their reviews! The response from the last chapter was better than I ever expected! It really means alot to me!**

**I know I should have done this in the last chapter so I will make up for it in this chapter...**

**I do not own the Power Rangers. (Though I wouldn't mind it!) they are the property of Saban and Disney. I do own the plot, Terra, T.J. and Uncle Mike (RIP) **

**The Pairings for this story are Kim/Tommy, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone Billy/Kat, and Jason/Trini**

**This story takes place about a year or so after the Mission to The moon. (i am not sure of the time line so please don't flame me for it if i am a bit off) This story is AU**

**Now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

The twins ran as fast as they could soon found themselves in the middle of an unfamiliar wooded area. Exhausted from running they both collapsed against the trunk of a big tree.

"What…why are we…running…for?" she asked still panting heavily.

"A…man…I…saw…blue ninja…in the house."

Terra gave her brother a puzzled look.

"A blue ninja."

"Yeah."

Terra rolled her eyes. "Did you even think that he may have been a good guy trying to help us?"

"If he was a good guy then why was he wearing a mask?" retorted her brother.

Terra looked back down at her feet. "You got a point there."

"Thank you."

"So what do we do now?"

T.J. shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno." he gave his sister a curious look. "By the way, what is that on your wrist?"

Terra looked down at her wrist. "Mom had it in the drawer of her nightstand. I'm not sure what it is. Oh, and then I found this box of pictures in her wardrobe." she opened her bag and pulled out a bunch of pictures.

"Wait, let me get my flashlight." then when they could both see properly, they gazed in shock at what they saw. The picture showed 6 people in ranger uniforms…with their helmets off. One of those people looked like…

"Mom! She was a power ranger!"

"No way." breathed T.J.

"And look at this guy. The one in the white costume." she looked at her twin brother. "He looks like…you."

"No way."

"Do you think…?"

Yeah…and look at this picture." Terra pulled out another photo. This one featured just their mom and the guy in white. And they were standing in front of a big building…that looked very strange. And they were kissing.

"Gross." said T.J. in a disgusted voice.

Terra rolled her eyes at her brother. "Oh grow up. Don't you get it? That's him. That's our dad!"

"So let me get this straight." T.J. said looking at his sister. "Mom and Dad were both power rangers. And I bet that thing on your wrist is something they used to communicate with each other."

His sister nodded. "That explains the pictures and that wrist thingy…but the next question is what does Angel Grove have to do with them being rangers. Why would mom want to take us there?"

They were both quiet for am moment. Thinking hard. Then…

"I bet that is where the rest of the rangers live. If we go there, maybe we can find dad. If we can find him maybe he can get the other rangers to fight those bad guys. Then maybe Mom will be okay." said T.J. looking at her excitedly.

His sister nodded slowly then she stopped. "Then there is one last thing we need to find out. "How exactly are we going to get there? I have no idea where Angel Grove is."

"Then it's a good thing I do." said a voice behind them. The twins spun around to see the blue ninja behind them. Immediately T.J. went in to a defense posture in front of his sister.

"Who are you…why are you following us?"

The ninja shook his head. Then pulled down his hood laughing at the same time.

Terra stepped out from behind her brother. "What's so funny?"

The blue ninja took a deep breathe and crossed his arms. "It's your brother. That pose he struck just now. He reminded me of your dad."

T.J. dropped his arms and stood up straighter. "You know Dad?"

"Yes. I-" all the sudden he stopped and looked around. Then they all heard the sound of several vehicles approaching.

The man looked at them. "Go hide. But don't leave the woods. I'll get rid of the ninja's."

"No way! We're gonna help you!"

The man let out an exasperated breath. "Damn you Tommy."

Then the attack started. They were everywhere! Despite all the years of training, T.J. and Terra soon began to reel from the onslaught and soon they were backed up into a clump of tree. T.J. seemed to catch a second wind and began a last ditch effort lashing out at the nearest ninja.

The two fought for several minutes. And then in one minute of desperation T.J. launched a round house kick and then a moment later, his leg was grabbed and savagely twisted by the ninja.

T.J. screamed in pain and then collapsed. His sister saw what had happened and ran to his aid. She had just went into her own defensive stance only to be blocked as another man in a white shirt and blue jeans tackled the ninja that was coming at her.

"Stay back. I handle this." she didn't argue and instead pulled her brother to safety.

Meanwhile the man who had saved them, jumped into the thick of it and began to battle the rapidly tiring ninjas.

Terra looked at her brother who had since passed out from the pain. She could only watch as the battle escalated. The man in blue was still going at it. Though he was beginning to get sloppy. Then he was suddenly joined by yet one more man who was dressed in red.

Working together the three of them managed to corral all the remaining ninja's in a group. Soon it was over and all the ninja's were out cold.

The man in blue then powered down and began to walk toward them. He was soon followed by the other two.

"Are you to okay?" asked the man who wore blue.

"I'm okay but T.J. isn't. That jerk he was fighting broke his leg. He passed out a few minutes ago."

The man in red looked at the man in blue. "Billy, I'm having the two of you, teleported directly to the sick bay. Zhane and I need to take the gliders back up."

The man in blue nodded. "Affirmative, I know the drill." He made to gather her twin up but Terra stopped him.

"Where are you taking him? Who are you?"

The man in blue laughed. "I'm sorry. I never told you who I was. I'm Billy, your mom and dad's best friend. And this is Andros and Zhane. They can take you both to the Astro Megaship and look after your brother." When he saw her look of hesitation he added. "They're Rangers like me…you can trust them."

Terra hesitated for a moment more but the look of concern they gave her convinced her that she had nothing to fear.

"Okay."

Then she watched as the man she now knew as Andros spoke into the communicator she knew he wore.

"D.E.C.A., two to beam up into sick bay. Zhane and I will bring up the gliders."

"Wait! What about me?"

Zhane looked at her and flashed a smile. "Ever rode a galaxy glider?"

The mischievous look in his eyes made her uneasy and she looked in askance at Andros.

"Don't worry. You can ride with me." Andros reassured her than called for his glider.

Seconds later she was sitting on a red glider and was Zooming through the air. She felt like she was flying. She looked back at Andros who was holding on to her with one arm and kneeling behind her.

Then she heard a wild yell across from her and she turned her head to see Zhane doing several dangerous looking tricks and loops on the silver glider. She looked back at Andros suddenly glad that she had not accepted the ride from the other ranger.

"There it is." he said and her eyes widened as she for the first time saw the massive space ship coming in to view.

It was almost too much for her to take in. Just hours ago, she had been trying to sleep and now she suddenly was being taken aboard a space ship.

_Wow. _She thought to herself. _If only mom could see this._

**I just want to let everyone know that the reason this chapter went up so soon is because it was already written.**

**It may be a few days before the next chapter is up!**

**Once again I love reviews! But please no flames! ( they make me discouraged)**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Ranger Revelations

**_I do not own the Power Rangers. (Though I wouldn't mind it!) they are the property of Saban and Disney. I do own the plot, Terra, T.J. and Uncle Mike (RIP) _**

**_The Pairings for this story are Kim/Tommy, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone Billy/Kat, and Jason/Trini_**

**_This story takes place about a year or so after the Mission to The moon. (I am not sure of the time line so please don't flame me for it if I am a bit off) This story is AU_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_

* * *

_

The Megaship was more than Terra had expected. The first thing she had seen was the hanger bay. It had more gliders and was smaller than she expected it to be.

As they walked into the main area of the ship they were greeted by a lady with brown hair. She wore a yellow tank top and blue jeans. Her look of worry changed to one of relief when she saw them come in.

"Hey there! My name is Ashley. I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm Terra…is my brother gonna be alright?"

Ashely gave the young girl a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine. Karone and Billy are taking care of him. Would you like to go see him?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll take her." offered Zhane.

As they walked away, Ashley turned back to Andros.

"I wish you had told me what was going on sooner. I could have helped!" she told him in a miffed tone.

Andros smiled at her. "Sorry Ash. But when I got the alert. You were already passed out... and you looked so peaceful."

Ashley gave him a mock glare. "And whose fault was that?"

Andros grinned at her. "Mine. But, you didn't exactly stop try to stop me."

Ashley grinned back as he leaned in and kissed her.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove

Tommy woke up again in the middle of the night for what seemed like the twentieth time in two weeks. It had a been the same dream over and over again.

_**A majestic white falcon had been flying over head. He had been following it for a good mile. Then he had heard a shot that sounded like it had come from a high powered rifle. He looked up to see the falcon crying out in distress. It seemed to fly even faster to the point that Tommy had to run to keep up with it. **_

_**After what seemed like a few more miles. They arrived at the edge of a pond. Nearby was a nest. The falcon he had been following came in for a landing about 20 feet away. **_

_**Carefully he approached the nest. Inside were two chicks that were obviously cranes but instead of the brownish colored feathers he expected they were the purest white he had ever seen. Except that their wingtips were tinged with bright pink.**_

_**Just then, he heard another gun shot. Tommy got up. He looked back at the chicks to seem them looking him directly in the eye. He found himself wondering where there mom was. **_

_**Suddenly a shot came out of nowhere. Tommy sprang in front of the nest prepared to take the shot himself. But to his surprise it went right through him…he hadn't even felt it. He turned around to see one of the chicks bleeding. The injured crane was screaming out in pain. But instead of the cry of the crane it sounded like a child's cry…one that was hurt. **_

_**Again he wondered… 'where's the mom?' He looked at the falcon to see it looking at him right in the eye. **_

_**Then the dream ended.**_

Tommy sat up in bed and took a deep breath. _That was a weird dream. _The falcon seemed to be telling him something.He had the dream before_…except for the last part. _Suddenly he felt a sense of urgency. Though he still didn't know why.

Back aboard the ship

Terra walked out of the sick bay. Her brother was resting comfortably after Karone and Billy had set his leg. It turned out that ninja had actually broken the leg…in two places. She shivered to think of the pain her brother had experienced.

"Are you hungry?" asked Ashley as she led her to what seemed to be a kitchen. She stepped to a panel on the wall. "The food here is nothing compared to Burger King…but it's still good."

Just then she both heard and felt her stomach answer the question for her. "Yes Ma'am. Um, do you have any pizza?"

Ashley gave her a warm smile. "You don't need to call me that. You can just call me Ashley." As she looked closely at the thing that looked like a microwave. She touched the screen again and in a matter of seconds. A pepperoni pizza appeared.

She pointed at it and Terra's eyes widened as the pizza floated towards her and sat down. It's smelled delicious. It was followed a second later by a large glass of milk.

"I'd offer soda but I've tried and it still comes out flat every time." Then she sat down with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Nice to see you're telekinesis skills are improving." said Andros as he came in followed by the other three people she had met earlier.

Ashley grinned at him. "I learned from the best." then the adults kissed again.

"Um guys. Adolescent in the room." said Billy as he came over with his own mug.

Billy then saw the young girl regarding him with a puzzled look.

"How did you know we were in trouble? Where did you come from?" she asked as she took another bite of her pizza.

"You beeped me." He indicated the watch thingy she was wearing. "I made that communicator you're wearing. It was your mom's. It appears that even though we're not rangers anymore our communicators are still working. Did you happen to press any of the buttons?"

Terra looked at the communicator again. "Yeah. But I thought it was broken. She pressed it again. This time she heard a series of beeps come from Billy's direction." she looked up in wonder. Causing every one to chuckle quietly.

"I made many more just like it. Everyone had their own. It was tied into our command center. Our mentor Zordon contacted us on it when ever there was trouble."

At the mention of Zordon there was silence. Terra saw a look of sadness on every face. But then Billy spoke up after a minute.

"I guess that since you know that your parents were rangers, you must have lots a questions."

Terra drank the last of her milk. "I want to know about my dad."

Billy nodded. "I knew you'd ask about him." He took a deep breath. "Your dad's name is Tommy Oliver. "He and his fellow ranger Jason Scott run a dojo in down town Angel Grove. When he first came to us, your mom and the rest of us were already rangers and had already been through several battles."

"We first met him when he was in a martial arts competition He had a battle against Jason, the red ranger and leader of our team. Both of them were exceptional athletes. The fight came to a draw."

"We've been friends ever since then. I won't go on about his illustrious career as a ranger…or we would be here all night. So I'll just give you the short version.

"He's been a ranger for a long time, he's lead more teams than any red ranger to date. The other rangers look up to him like he's a legend. Though none of us see him like that…to us he's just Tommy."

Terra took another bite of her pizza and swallowed. If dad's a red ranger than how come the picture I have he's the white ranger?"

Billy took another sip of his coffee and sighed. "Like I said before, your dad's been on more teams then any other ranger. Tommy had led many teams but the other original ranger where battling monsters when your dad showed up."

"Later that same day Tommy was captured buy our enemy, an evil witch named Rita Repulsa. She put a spell on him making him evil and he became her evil green ranger."

"Just a few short hours later we were attacked by the evil green ranger. At the time we didn't know that Tommy had anything to do with it. All we knew is that for the first time we suffered our first real defeat. In the end he almost destroyed us. He almost killed Zordon and all but destroyed the command center and infected alpha 5 with a virus."

"It wasn't until several battles later that we discovered his identity. You mom was devastated when she found out. She was really attracted to him."

"We soon discovered a way to defeat him. He had a weapon called the Sword Of Darkness. Once Jason destroyed it the spell was broken and your dad was free. That day changed the course of our lives forever. Jason invited him to join our team. Tommy felt really guilty for the harm he had caused and he readily agreed to it."

"But the green ranger powers were limited. Rita created a green candle from magic wax. Once the candle burned out the green power coin would be hers. In the end, it burned out but not before Tommy made a smart move and gave his power coin to Jason. Your dad went through a major withdraw after he lost his power."

"The day your dad lost his power was hard on him. The only bright spot for him was when he asked your mom out. They were couple after that."

"Some time later, he was called back to action when Rita kidnapped all of our parents…forcing us to trade our power coins for our parents release. Unfortunately we found out it was a trick. But then Jason had a back up plan. He still had the green power coin in his possession. We asked your dad to take his coin back. With a boost of power from Zordon he was able to resume his ranger duties and once again came to the rescue. Then through an accidental electrocution he found his powers were fully reinstated."

"But it didn't last. Soon another enemy called Lord Zedd took Rita's place. He created a crystal that drained Tommy of his powers and tried to create an evil set of rangers. Tommy's a hero through and through. Even without his powers he took on a monster named Goldar who was Lord Zedd's evil henchman. And in the end he stole the green crystal and sacrificed his powers shattering the crystal."

"If losing his powers once was harsh on him the second time around was sheer torture. He left angel grove after that. He didn't come back till some time later…as the White Ranger."

Terra looked thoughtful and then asked. "And Mom was the pink ranger."

Billy smiled at her. "Yes. She was on the team almost as long as I was. The strength and power she exhibited was phenomenal. The only one of us that could ever come close to matching her was Tommy."

Terra quietly digested this information for a minute. Then she looked up again.

"Were my parents ninjas like you to?"

Billy nodded. "They still are. They just don't know it."

"We were all well adjusted to being power rangers and your parents were closer than ever. Then the horrible day came when the evil being known as Ivan Ooze came to town. He destroyed our powers and command center. Forcing all of us to seek out new powers. We found out from Zordon that we needed to go to the planet Phados to find a woman named Dulcea in order to help us."

"At first Dulcea turned us away but when we told her that Zordon sent us she changed her mind. She led us to the ancient Ninjetti Temple. It was there that she helped us call our sacred Ninjetti animal spirits for help. It was there that we received our ninja powers."

"Almost predictably, both of your parents' animal spirits were birds. Your father's was the white falcon and your mom's was the pink crane. The rest of us gained our powers that day also," he looked at Terra and shrugged. "But we'll just focus on your parents for now."

"Once we received our new ninja power we had to seek out our more permanent amour. That meant that we had to go in search of the Ninjetti monolith. Just the trek there was whole adventure in itself. During our journey we walked through a forest full of bones…that somehow came to life…and attacked us. Your dad came up with the solution that saved us. He found a bone at the base of the skull and pulled it out disconnecting the head from the rest of the body. The skeleton fell apart after that."

Billy laughed. "We got out of there as soon as possible. We were tested one more time with the enchanted rock guardians that protected the monolith. We beat them too. That was when we gained our new powers and the zords that came with it.

Terra narrowed her eyes. "Zords?

Billy nodded " Almost every monster we fought turned into a 6o foot monster. Our zords were giant robots that we piloted and used to destroy them."

Billy continued. With each set of powers we went through We always got new zords. But we are getting off track."

"Anyway, once we found our power we returned to Earth and destroyed Ivan Ooze. And when we returned to the command center, we used our powers to restore Zordon and the command center back to the way it was before."

What your parents don't know is that even with the loss of their power, they never lost the Ninjetti animal spirits. They can still call on them." In a quieter voice, he added. "If your mom had only known she may have had a better chance of getting away from her assailants, she probably could have fought them all off too."

Terra was quiet again. _If only she had known. _

The wistful moment had passed. Then she looked up at her mom's friend.

"How did you know that you still had the ninja powers?"

Billy shrugged. "There were a couple of events that led up to that. You see, It all started when I went camping with my fiancée Kat. We were out in the middle of nowhere and we had both gone to sleep. Then I had a weird dream. I'm not sure how or why it happened. But in my dream I was just looking in to the night sky and I heard a crane calling. And then I was running. My acute hearing seemed to tell me which way to go. At that time it did seem bizarre that I was running as fast as I did. But I sensed trouble so it didn't matter."

"Anyway, It didn't take long for me to find the crane. But when I got there she was injured. Her wing was broken and another evil wolf was standing over her. It's fur was midnight black. When it saw me, it snarled a challenge. Then it lunged. From some instinct I didn't know I had, I lunged at the same time, and we got into a bitter fight. It took several minutes but I won the fight and the wolf slinked away with it's tail between it's legs."

"I happened to look at my paw and saw it was bleeding, so, I went off to a nearby pond. And as I was cleaning myself off I looked at my reflection in the water and I was shocked to see a wolf with blue fur staring back at me. Then the reflection changed to my blue ninja form and then it turned into my own human reflection. Then the dream ended."

"Needless to say, I woke up confused but surprisingly full of energy. I then walked as far as I could into the woods and called for my ninja power. It seemed as if it never left me."

"For a time I still was confused but then it came to me one night. The Ninjetti power never left me. I may have lost my powers as a blue ranger but I never lost the Ninjetti powers because they are apart of me."

"As far as I know, I am the only one who has figured it out."

"And mom left the team soon after that?" Billy looked back down at his mug.

"Yes. For a while after that we returned to the usual daily routine. Then came the fateful day when a girl named Katherine Hillard came to town." Billy smiled to himself as he said that.

Then his smile disappeared when he continued. "But then she was captured by Rita who had come back and married Zedd. Rita put a spell on her."

"Under her evil influence Katherine stole your mom's power coin. With the sudden loss of power your mom felt sick and soon collapsed. She was immediately teleported to the command center while the rest of continued the fight."

"Then sometime during the battle Kim returned but her loss of power had weakened her. And she collapsed again and ended up becoming a hostage. It all but killed your dad to know that he was unable to protect her."

"What was worse was that Zedd had placed her in one of his many dark dimensions. It wasn't long after that when I found a way to get your dad into the dimension through a back door entrance I created. Your dad didn't even look back but charged in to be confronted by Lord Zedd himself."

"The two fought and in a last minute maneuver Tommy used his sword he called Saba and destroyed Zedd's staff. Then he rescued your mom."

"Those two went off after that and disappeared for a day or two. Then they reappeared some time later. All of us knew better than to ask where they had been."

"Time was not on their side however. A famous gymnastics coach came to town…I think his name was Gunthar Schmidt."

"He was amazed at the talent your mom exhibited and invited her to go with him to Florida to train for the pan global games. She was hesitant to go with him. So she spent several days training. In the week before she left she trained harder than anyone. But between her training and her duty as a power ranger. She got more and more exhausted. Till one night she just collapsed while practicing late on the balance beam. Kat was there that night."

"Unbeknownst to Rita, her evil spell had begun to wear off and just as Kim fell from the beam the spell ended and Kat rushed to your mom's side and was able to call for an ambulance."

"She spent a couple of days in the hospital. Your dad spent almost every second of the day by her side. We almost had to knock him out and drag him out of the hospital."

"Then your mom had a choice to make. To stay on as a power ranger or to follow her dreams. Your parents had a long talk and finally your dad talked her into going. It shows how much he loved her."

"Before leaving, she passed her powers on to Katherine who had returned her coin and apologized profusely. And she left for Florida."

"We kept contact with her as much as possible. Your dad would have followed her there but he still had a team to lead and your Dad's sense of duty kept him from going."

Terra was quiet again. "But if Dad was a ranger then why didn't mom call him for help?"

Billy shared a look with the other rangers. "Pride. She thought she could take care of that Demetrius guy herself. It also had to do with the breakup."

At the girls puzzled look Billy continued. "She ended their relationship with a letter. The day he received the letter Tommy shut himself away. He kept to himself and no one could approach him. He spent all his time studying and he poured everything into his daily work outs and his ranger duties."

"Your mom knew that in writing that letter she would destroy him. She thinks that your dad hates her. But the truth is, that your dad never stopped loving her. If he had known the truth. He would have dropped everything and rushed to her aid."

"But why didn't you tell him then?"

Billy snorted softly.

"After the war was over, I searched for your mom with Andros' aid. Thanks to D.E.C.A it didn't take long to locate her. Imagine my surprise when I didn't find her in Florida."

"I was even more surprised to find out that she had kids…that looked a lot like Tommy."

"I waited till you kids were in school for the day and paid a visit to your mom at her job at the local YMCA. She acted like nothing was wrong. But I told her she could confide in me and she told me everything about that criminal Demetrius Roberto. She told me that he was in jail. And then she asked me to leave her and not to speak a word to Tommy."

"At first I refused but then she reminded me that I owed her a favor. So I left her alone…but I didn't leave town. I have watched you and your brother grow up.

Terra gave the blue ranger a skeptical look. "Have you been spying all this time?"

"I wouldn't call it spying. Ever since that dream I felt it was my job to watch over you. So I did. But I respected Kim's wishes and kept my distance. I was the one who called an ambulance the day your mom was attacked. I didn't find out that Roberto was out of jail until the attack. I wish I could have done more. I had a feeling that he would go after you next so I have been keeping watch over your house. I was making my nightly rounds when my communicator sounded. I rushed over to your house…and well you know the rest."

Billy smiled at her. "I was really impressed by the fight you put up. Though I wish you had stayed out of it. He sighed. "It seems that you and your brother have your father's stubborn streak as well as his talent."

At those words Terra glowed with pride.

Billy drained the rest of his coffee and then yawned.

"I think I should be getting home. I bet Kat's wondering where I am."

Andros got up. "I teleport you back to your house."

Terra smiled. "Thanks for telling me…about everything."

Billy smiled at her.

"It's nothing…besides you'll need to know this kind of information. You'll be meeting him at the wedding."

"What wedding?"

"Two of the original power rangers are getting married. Jason and the original yellow ranger Trini are tying the knot."

Billy looked down at a very sleepy Terra.

"You'll be safe here. I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

As the two men left the room, Terra yawned again.

Ashley smiled at her. "Come on, I show you to your room."

Both men where quiet as they headed to the bridge of the ship. Andros was about to teleport the Billy out when suddenly the former blue ranger started laughing. Andros stopped what he was doing.

"What's so funny?" he asked in confusion.

"Terra…Pterodactyl. She named her daughter after her zord."

Andros laughed softly to himself and shook his head as she teleported the blue ranger out.

Ashley curled up close to Andros loving the feel of his arms around her. "I wonder how Tommy will react when he finds out."

Andros kissed her softly. "It'll be a shock. But it won't last long. Tommy will rush to her bedside. And," Andros paused and looked at his wife with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And that Demetrius guy is doomed."

Ashley laughed softly and kissed Andros back. Just then, the door silently whooshed open and a young boy about 6 years old with dual toned hair walked in.

Andros slowly sat up and regarded his son. "Is everything okay Tristan?"

The boy said nothing but crawled up onto the bed and lay down between his parents. Tristan said something about an evil space monster but then fell back to sleep."

Andros looked down at his son that had cuddled against his mother. "You know, eventually he's gonna have to learn to sleep in his own bed."

Ashley put a comforting arm around her son. "I know. we'll wait a few minutes and then you can take him back to his bedroom."

Andros sighed and lay down again.

_If only Tommy knew what he was missing._

At the same time back in angel grove Tommy sat up in his bed and looked at the picture of Kim he kept near by. He knew that dream had to mean something.

_She'll be at the wedding…Then I'll find out what is going on._

With those words to himself he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

**A.N- yeah, i know i changed details aroud...alot. but as i said before..this story takes place in an ulternate universe. And yes i glossed over Tommy's stint as the red ranger.**

**I want to thank everyone for adding me and or my fic on their favorites list...it's a big honor for me! and reviews make me feel really special too! **

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Bachelor Party Interrupted

**_I do not own the Power Rangers. (Though I wouldn't mind it!) they are the property of Saban and Disney. I do own the plot, Terra, T.J. and Uncle Mike (RIP) _**

**_The Pairings for this story are Kim/Tommy, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone Billy/Kat, and Jason/Trini_**

**_This story takes place about a year or so after the Mission to The moon. (I am not sure of the time line so please don't flame me for it if I am a bit off) This story is AU_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

**_(This is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Tommy learns about his kids and even gets to meet them!)_**

* * *

The next night

Jason's bachelor party

The party was unlike any other Andros or Zhane had ever been too. But then on KO-35 there weren't many bachelor parties. They had dinners, yes, but as they walked into the youth center Andros could tell he was in for an…interesting night. Thankfully, there were only a handful of rangers in this place. Mainly all the male rangers from the original team, Zeo, Turbo and the Space Rangers.

Strangely enough there was not a drop of alcohol to be seen in the juice bar. But there were loads of pizza, ice cream and lots of soda. Next two him Zhane looked like he was in paradise. It didn't take long for him to find TJ (the former blue space ranger and red turbo ranger) who had by then, pirated one of the TVs and was busy playing the latest version of Mario Kart…or was in Super Smash Brothers?

From his seat at the snack bar Andros could see Tommy and Jason sparring at a mat in the corner.

"You hungry? What can I get you?" asked Ernie as he approached him.

Ernie, whom Billy had introduced him to when they first came in had since come back and now co owned the youth center with Adele. But tonight Ernie was running the snack bar for the while Adele had retired for the night.

"Is there any pizza left?" Andros asked. He was sure by this time the rest of the guys had eaten all the food to be had.

Ernie laughed. "I learned my lesson from the last party I catered to keep extra food waiting. What can I get ya? We have pepperoni and sausage, cheese pizza, and some crazy person wanted anchovies on their pizza."

Andros scrunched up his nose at the mention of anchovies. He had tried it once and swore never to try it again.

"Pepperoni sounds great, and do you have some of that Sprite?"

Ernie smiled. "Coming right up."

Billy came up. "Hey Andros. Enjoying yourself?"

Andros shrugged. "Yes. How's Kimberly?"

Billy took a sip from his soda and shook his head. "No change. I talked to her nurse. The doctor said all her physical wounds have been treated. But for some reason she can't wake up." he took a bite out of his pizza. "How are the kids?"

Andros took his pizza with a nod of thanks to Ernie. "Terra has bonded with Ashley. They're like sisters now. TJ is up and about. We took him to a clinic this morning and got a proper cast on it. He'll be out of action for the next 6 weeks." Andros gave Billy a funny look. "For some reason he asked for a green cast."

Billy laughed when he heard this. "Just like his dad. I wouldn't be surprised if he let out an evil laugh any day now." Then he sobered up. "I have yet to find a way to tell Tommy. It's gonna be a shock to him."

Meanwhile over at the mat

Tommy landed hard on the mat and groaned in frustration. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Jason standing over him while offering him a hand up.

"That was way to easy. Either you're loosing your touch after all these years or your head is elsewhere tonight."

Tommy accepted it and was pulled to his feet.

"What's up with you tonight?" Jason asked his friend as they walked to the bar. "If anyone should be out of it tonight it should be me."

Tommy nodded conceding the point and sat down accepting the bottle of water Ernie offered.

"I just can't concentrate tonight on anything. I keep on having strange dreams. And I know they mean something…something important but I can't figure it out."

"Maybe if you tell me. I can help you figure it out."

Tommy shrugged. "Okay. Do you remember how I told you about our trip off planet? The one to Phados.?"

"Yeah. The one where you got your Ninjetti powers. What about it?"

"Well, in my dream, I'm out in the middle of a forest. Overhead is a falcon. He keeps circling overhead, and then he swoops over me and then he calls me. Somehow, I know I need to follow him. So I do and we go on for a couple of miles till we reach a clearing next to a pond. And then all of the sudden I hear a shot…like a rifle. And then the falcon starts screeching…like it was in distress.

Then it started flying faster and finally lands in a tree near a pond. As I was walking towards the falcon I saw an abandoned nest. In the nest are two baby cranes. The strange thing is that instead of being a brownish color they're pure white…except for the tips of their wings. Those were bright pink. Then I heard another shot. I looked down at the birds again and find them staring straight at me. And then I see a pair of hunters coming towards me. Then one of them points his rifle at the nest. I don't know why but when the shot went off I jumped in front of the nest planning to take the bullet but it passed right through me."

Tommy paused. "It hit one of the chicks. The chick screamed out but it's didn't sound like a bird…it sounded like a kid." Then I woke up."

He looked up to see Jason staring passed him. Tommy followed his gaze and saw Billy had frozen in place. Andros sat next to him and was concentrating a little too much on his soda.

"Hey Billy, is everything okay?" Jason asked. Billy snapped back to life. "Yes, everything is fine. Wonderful party we're having! He looked at Andros. "So how's Tristan doing?"

Andros looked up. "He's doing great! Still won't sleep in his own room for more than an hour. He keeps sneaking into our bed every night. He's insisting that there's a big space monster in his closet."

Billy chuckled. "You'd think that being the son of two space rangers he'd have confronted it by now."

"Just like a certain blue ranger who was afraid of fish?" came a voice behind them. Billy turned to see two rangers standing behind him with arms folded.

"Hey that was along time ago! I am not afraid of them anymore!"

Jason smirked. "So, your telling me that if we took you on a trip to Sea World and left you alone in that shark aquarium you would not pee your pants?"

Billy looked at him defiantly. "Affirmative. Vicious predatory marine mammals never caused accidental bladder leakage…or any necessary use of an oxygen giving apparatus."

Jason didn't look convinced. "Billy, using fancy words to throw me off won't work on me anymore. Trini taught me how to translate your scientific vocabulary along time ago."

Tommy looked at the former red ranger skeptically. Jason ignored him. "Billy, I may not be a red ranger anymore but I can still sense when something's off. Now, I watched you react to Tommy words. As soon as he mentioned the wounded crane, you froze."

Now Tommy was looking at him evenly. "If you know something. You'd better tell me…is it about Kim?"

Billy flinched. That was all Tommy needed to know. "What is it?…I don't care how bad it is. The dream has me worried enough."

Billy looked at Andros and then sighed in resignation. "Better pull up a stool…and you may need to indulge in a beverage stronger than soda."

Tommy pulled his stool closer to Billy's "Why do I get the feeling that I am in for the shock my life?"

Billy looked at him evenly but said nothing.

"It all started with a dream I had. It seems that our Ninjetti power some how ties us together."

Billy took another sip of his drink and began to relay his own dream.

"When the dream ended, I tried calling on my Ninjetti powers and found them still in tact."

"Anyway, I remembered the letter she sent you. You may have fallen for her deception but I didn't buy a single word of it. I know Kim better than you. Since I've been her friend a lot longer than any of us originals. So I called on Andros for help. Using her pink Ninjetti signature we located her. But to my surprise she wasn't in Florida. She was in Sacramento, working at a YMCA as a gymnastics' coach."

Billy stopped his tale as he found their little group had been joined by Adam, Zack and Rocky.

"Don't stop on our account." Adam said. "Keep going."

"Billy gazed at Tommy. He was looking at him intently. So I waited a few more days and went back to the YMCA and found"…he took a deep breath.

"I found Kim in a private lesson with two kids. They were twins. A boy and a girl. I didn't think anything of it till I got a closer look. They…"

"Yes?" inquired Tommy.

"They're hers." Tommy finished. "Looks like it didn't take long to get over me." He got up to leave. But Jason grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to sit down.

Tommy was seething. "What the hell does it matter? She's happily married and she has kids."

"Shut the hell up and let me finish…oh fearless leader." Billy snapped shooting him a venomous look.

Tommy looked at him in shock. But he said nothing.

"I thought so at first but I got a closer look. Imagine my surprise when I saw the kids had straight dark brown hair and had the same stature as a certain white ranger. She called them TJ and Terra…guess what the initial's stand for."

"Tommy Junior." guessed Jason.

"Close. The initials stand for Thomas Jason. She named him after two legendary rangers." Billy took another breath. "It took awhile to get the concept to sink in."

"Then when I figured it out. I decided to confront her. I waited till the kids were in school and then paid her a visit. She was surprised to see me. At first she acted like nothing was wrong. But then I demanded to know the truth. After an argument that lasted about 5 minutes she caved in."

"I am not about to go into detail. I would rather give you the short version. There was a man who was after her. His name is Demetrius Roberto. He owns the Black Dragon dojo and he is filthy rich. He is a Martial Arts master. He has loads of henchmen that he paid to following . He found her when she was clubbing with her friends one night after practice."

"Sometime during the night he or one of his hired hands slipped a Mickey in her drink rendering Kim unable to defend herself. He took her into his office and he...he raped her. Several times. When he fell asleep and the effects of the drug had worn off she got her clothes together and ran."

"Several days later she discovered she was pregnant. She was ashamed that she may be carrying his kid." Billy stopped for a second and looked at Tommy and said. "That was the reason she wrote the letter. She was ashamed and scared of what you would think of her and thought she could beat this guy on her own. Anyway, through his spies that were following her he discovered her condition. He wanted no part of it so he sent his men after her…to kill her."

"Lucky for Kim, an undercover cop by the name of Mike Cochran was posing as one of the ninjas. When the attack happened he came to her rescue, in the heat of the fight he blew his cover and got Kim out of there, he hid her away in a hotel room till he was able to smuggle her out of the city."

"He then settled in with her, in Orlando. With his cover blown Demetrius was after him too. When Kim went into labor he took her to the hospital and stayed by her. That was when she discovered that when she was raped she was already pregnant…by a certain white ranger."

Billy looked at Tommy who was now blushing and looking at his feet causing the former blue ranger to smirk before continuing with his story.

"In the meantime, Mike took her to a fellow cop buddy of his who was on vacation and filed a report. Soon after Demetrius was arrested and put in jail."

"With the threat gone Kim settled into the life of a mom. Several years passed and one day she told Mike she wanted to go back to California and so like a true friend he helped her move and then after words he went back to Florida to keep an eye out for anymore trouble and allowed Kim to start living her life again which is when I found her at her job at the YMCA. By this time, the kids were about 7 years old."

"Then about two years ago, Mike's friend told him that Demetrius had some how weaseled himself out of jail. Fearing for the safety of Kim and her children, as well as his own he packed up and moved to California permanently, where he got a house close to Kim's and got a job at the local police department."

"As it turns out he was a 2nd degree black belt in karate and soon began to teach the kids martial arts. He became known as their Uncle Mike."

"By the time I got there the kids were flourishing under Mike and their mom's instruction. Especially TJ." he paused in his story and looked at Tommy. "I've seen him in more than one exhibition. Now most kids are afraid to face him on the mat. But I digress."

"Once Kim told me everything she swore me to secrecy. At first I refused flat out but then she called in all the favors I ever owed her. And I knew that there was no way I could deny her. At the time she was attacked, I had no idea the bastard was out of jail. So for the time being I made it my biggest priority to watch over them."

"Then a week ago, she was attacked on her way to the car. They moved quicker than I have ever seen anyone moved. I got there but they soon over powered me."

Billy looked at Tommy. "They beat her to a bloody pulp. I called an ambulance and then faded back. After that little incident, I kept an even tighter watch on her house and for a couple days the kids were okay. Mike moved in and kept watching them."

"Then two days ago, just as I was getting ready to go on the nightly rounds, I heard my old communicator go off. I knew then that there was trouble. So I immediately called on my Ninjetti powers and ran off towards her house."

"Unfortunately I got there too late. When I arrived, the house had been ransacked. And Mike was dead. He never stood a chance. A second later I saw TJ. The boy must have thought I was one of the bad guys. The second saw me he ran from up the stairs. I covered Mike up with a throw and then went up the stairs intending to go after him. By then the kids were gone."

"I followed them a few miles until they ran into a forest and caught up to them. It took me a few minutes to convince them that I was there to help them. And then trouble struck…I don't know how but we were followed. When the attack started I told the kids to run and hide."

Billy looked at Tommy again. "Your kids are as stubborn as their father. While I was busy fighting the ninja's the T.J. and his sister were in the thick of it."

"Then just as I was beginning to tire Andros showed up and help me out. With the extra help we soon beat up the rest of the ninjas."

"When we got back to the kids TJ had been injured. I found out from his sister that they had been backed into an impossible spot and he had tried to fight his way out of it. It seems that like his dad he likes to launch round house kicks. He wasn't expecting the ninja he was fighting would catch his leg and the bastard broke his leg in two places."

"Thanks to Andros and Zhane who had also shown up, we were able to get out of there. Right now they are up on the Megaship. Last night while your son was resting I filled your daughter in on her dad's history as a power ranger."

"This morning Andros and Ashley took TJ to a clinic and got his foot set in a cast." Billy paused. "I checked this morning on Kim. All her physical injuries have been healed. But she has yet to wake up."

When Billy finished his story, he looked and saw every ranger and Ernie staring at him. All of them except Tommy and Jason had malevolent glints in there eyes. Jason was visibly seething and Tommy…well he was staring straight ahead.

Ernie was the one to break the silence. "Well, that explains a lot."

Tommy jumped he had forgotten that Ernie was there.

Ernie waved him off. "It's okay, I've known for years. Every time a monster attacked you guys found some excuse to leave. And now I know everything."

Ernie smiled, "You're secret's safe with me."

Tommy still hadn't spoken yet. Jason put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Tommy, man you gotta snap out of it!"

Tommy snapped out of his momentary trance. "Kim. Damn it! What an idiot I am!" he got up and walked out of the youth center.

Jason followed him out.

He found his friend sitting against a nearby wall with is head down on his knees. The legendary ranger now resembled a teenager. Jason kept his distance and allowed Tommy to have a few minutes to himself.

Then Tommy's head lifted he regarded his brother. "What the hell was I thinking? I knew Kim wouldn't just dump me like that! She…the crane was in trouble and her falcon didn't come to her rescue. She could have died and I would not have even known!"

Jason then knelt before his comrade. "I don't think that's true. If your Ninjetti power are tied to each other like Billy says. I think you would have felt something."

"And I have kids now." Tommy said dumbstruck.

Jason nodded. "From what Billy said. They're just like their dad…God forbid."

Tommy glared at him. "Very funny." the former white ranger sighed. "I wish Kim had told me. I would have dropped everything. Even Zordon would have approved. He would have teleported me there himself."

Jason put a hand on his Tommy's shoulder. "That's the past. We need to focus on the now. You're a dad and up on Andros' ship right now, you have two kids who have yet to meet their father. You need to focus on making up for 9 years of not being around and spend time bonding with them…And then we, and I mean all of us will have a bastard to take down."

"But what about your wedding tomorrow?"

Jason looked at him like he had just suggested streaking naked down the street. "The hell with the wedding. Once Trini and the other girls find out, they won't want to be left out of it."

"I know, but if you don't show up to your own wedding, people will want to know why. Do you really feel like telling your guests that you can't be there because your busy taking down an evil ninja syndicate…don't you think that people may get suspicious?"

Jason took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He then looked at his fellow ranger and nodded conceding the point. "All right. But the next morning…it's time to kick ass."

Tommy agreed. "I'll be there bright and early. I'm gonna make that bastard pay for every moment of agony he put Kim through."

Jason stood up. "And I'll be right there with you. Now let's get back inside and let everyone in on the plan."

"Sounds good." Tommy said as he tried to get up…twice…and in the end had to ask for Jason's help.

The former red ranger shook his head and hiding a grin, helped his comrade to his feet.

Tommy glared at his partner in crime as he straightened up. "Not a word!"

Jason laughed quietly and followed him inside.

By the time they got back, he was greeted by a strange sight. There before him were three Ninjetti rangers standing for him.

Rocky pulled his hood down. "It works! Give it a try!"

Tommy laughed and then went through the motions and called "White Ninja Power!"

And in a flash of lightning he was immediately transformed to his ninja form.

Pulling down his hood he grinned at his team mates. "So who wants to go after this so called ninja master?"

He was greeted by enthusiastic answers. "Good. That's what I was counting on. However, there is one setback to the plan." Tommy paused and then continued. "In order to keep up appearances, we will have to wait till the day after the wedding to go after this guy… So, I suggest that you all keep the alcohol consumption down to a minimum. Theirs no point going after these ninja's while you have a hangover, personally I will be avoiding it completely tomorrow."

"Now, if you will all excuse me I am going to go meet my kids for the first time." This statement was met by cheers and yells of encouragement.

Andros came up followed by Zhane. "Lets go then." he pushed a button on his communicator "D.E.C.A Three to beam up." and in a matter of minutes the three of them were gone.

When they reappeared on board the Megaship Andros was almost run over by a 5 year old with streaked hair.

"Daddy!" the toddler yelled with happiness as Andros bent down to scoop him up.

"Take it easy Tristan." he kissed his son's head affectionately before ruffling his hair.

"Where's mom?" Andros asked.

"Right here." Ashley said as she approached the pair. "Hi Tommy. It's been awhile."

Tommy smiled at her as he shook her hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Tommy?" asked a voice that Tommy had not heard in a long time.

"Alpha?"

"Yes Tommy. It is good to see you again. Are you here to see your children?"

Tommy took a deep breath. "Yes Alpha. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes Tommy. They are both on the simulation deck. Would you like me to take you to them?"

The former leader looked at his hosts asking for permission. And when they both nodded, Tommy allowed Alpha to lead him away.

The white ninja wasn't sure what he expected but this was not it. His son was sitting off to the side watching as his sister battled… putties. Tommy wasn't ready to announce himself yet so he lingered back and watched his daughter in action.

She was wearing a pink tank top and black shorts. Her hair had been braided back and now whipped around as she took on her simulated enemies. For a moment the 3rd degree black belt in Tommy started scrutinizing his daughter's skill's. And he smiled when he noticed the way she blended gymnastics in with her karate skills. In no time the putties all disappeared and she sank to her knees on the floor.

Tommy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Well, this is a good a time as any. God I'm nervous.

"Terra, TJ you have a visitor." Alpha announced. Faster than he thought possible, Terra jumped to her feet and turn to regard the visitor. At the same time TJ turned to gaze opened mouthed at the man who know stood in the door way.

For a moment none of them spoke. Then timidly Terra walked toward him. Tommy was frozen to the spot.

Tommy took another deep breath and walked into the room.

"Dad?" Terra asked as she walked closer

Tommy couldn't help but grin as both kids looked at him.

His little girl stepped closer to him. Then out of nowhere she jumped up and hugged him. Tommy froze unsure of what to do._ This is your daughter_. he treminded himself and he wrapped his arms around her pulling his daughter closer to himself. When he finally let her go. They were both grinning. Then he turned to look at his son. Who was watching the both of them.

T.J. regarded him for a second and then slowly picked up his crutches and hobbled over to him. Father and son sized each other up and then a second later his son was hugging him too. No one noticed the crutches that fell to the floor.

Andros placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips as they watched the interaction from the bridge. These scene was just too beautiful for words.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Don't be surprised if it takes a few days to get the next chapter out. I am burned out and will be taking a small break.**

**Up next. The wedding and i promise a few special bonding moments between Tommy and his kids.**

**I want to thank everyone again for all your support!**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Sweet Moments

**Hey everyone! **

**You know the deal... None of this is mine...minus the plot and all original characters**

**This story is AU and takes place about a year or so after the "Mission to The Moon" **

**WARNING: this chapter is full of fluff. You will need a tissue!**

* * *

Tommy couldn't sleep that night. There were just too many thoughts occupying his head. And too many emotions filled his heart.

Wonder, Happiness, Anxiousness, Love, and underneath them all…confusion and anger.

He was amazed at how his kids had grown up. TJ and Terra were so disciplined…and focused. Terra had proved herself as she faced off against the simulated putties. There was not one time where she panicked. Instead she was able to push all that aside and focus on her goal. To defeat her enemies.

He was happy to know that all that time Kim had never cheated on him. And now he was just beginning to experience the joys of father hood. Then on the heels of happy emotions…righteous anger.

How could Kim keep such joy from him? His…no…their kids had been growing up with out him. He never got to experience the joy of seeing them born. To see them learning to crawl, walk, and to fight.

TJ had regaled him with the story of Terra's first fight. When she had taken on that bully that tried to beat her up. How Terra had only to go through a few cottas to scare them off. And then when they came back a few days later to try again she had soundly beaten them to the ground. Of that he was proud. (Though had he been there before he may have given her a lecture about using her skills for defense only) but still…

And then there was the story of T.J.'s first karate tournament. How he had struggled for the first round and then when all seemed lost he had pulled himself together and came out on top and won his first trophy.

And he had missed all of that.

_How could she do that to him?_ Even if the kids had not been his…he would have loved them and their mom without holding anything back.

And then the anger came back. _That bastard that dared hurt his beautiful pink crane._ He would definitely feel the wrath of the falcon.

Tommy laughed at himself. Only a few hours ago he had rediscovered his Ninjetti powers and now he was referring himself as 'the falcon'. He had not done that in ages.

Then the anxiousness took over. How would Kim react when she woke up to find him standing next to her bed? Would she accept him? Would she cringe from his touch?"

And then in a blissful moment the love he had for her swamped his heart. Covering all the emotions with its warmth. He really did love Kim and her kids. But kids aside, their was no question or doubt about it.

He loved her. He longed to race to her side. To hold her. To one again take her in his arms and make passionate love to her.

He stopped himself there. He would not allow himself to think on that. You had to crawl before you walked. He intended to woo her. Just like the knight on a white horse…or in his case…a white tiger. Tommy chuckled to himself at the memory.

The two of them were browsing the book fair at their school. And she had talked to him about dreaming about her knight on a white horse coming to her rescue.

And then came that clever line.

"_Or how about a white tiger?"_

Tommy laughed at himself. Even after all this time that was one of the smoothest lines he had ever used. And then Kim had smiled up at him.

"_that would work." _she had said.

_Yes, he would woo her. It would be slow going. He was sure of that but if it worked out…he intended to marry her. And he would do all he could to make it the stuff of fairy tales. _

_But in the end it would all be worth it._ He would not be letting her go. Never again.

Tommy was zapped out his thoughts when he heard sheets rustling. He lifted his head to see his son turn over and look at him.

"Dad?"

Tommy smiled at his son.

" I thought you were asleep."

T.J. yawned. "No, I'm just not sleepy." then he yawned again, causing his dad to quirk an eyebrow.

"Or, maybe you are tired but your thoughts are keeping you awake." when his son didn't respond Tommy got up from his chair and approached his son.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked sitting at the foot of the bed. "What's on your mind?"

The boy shrugged. "Uncle Mike. It all happened so fast. One minute we were discussing my latest exhibition and the next he's…he's…" the boy trailed off.

"Dead?" Tommy supplied. T.J. flinched causing his dad to scoot closer to him and drape an arm around him.

He didn't know why but that simple gesture seemed to make him feel secure. And he looked up at his dad who was gazing at him with eyes full of concern.

So he continued. "Yeah. Then he looked down again. "It all happened so fast. When he heard the door burst open he told me to run. He told me it was up to me to get Terra out safe. I ran up the stairs but I couldn't help looking back. That's when I saw two ninja's double team him…then…one of them…"

Tommy could tell his son was struggling. "Shhh. It's okay." He soothed. "You don't have to go on." But his son shook his head. "They…they snapped his neck." his son took a deep breath… "Then one of them spotted me. They yelled for me to come back. But at the moment I was only worried about getting Terra out of there. I didn't want anything to happen to her."

He looked at his dad. "I was so scared."

His dad was quiet then he spoke. "What you did was amazing. You acted just like a ranger would. No matter how scared you were, you focused on what you had to do. And because of that, your sister's safe." He hugged his son. "You have no idea how proud I am of you."

"You had to do that too?" his eyes widened when his dad nodded his head.

"Several times. The life of a power ranger is not an easy one. It's even harder when you're the leader. Often times we spent the night nursing bruises and other injuries. We had the power suits to protect us but we couldn't avoid getting bruises from fighting the putties and Tengas. Until we got the Ninjetti powers we fought those _things _unmorphed. We rarely called on our powers until a monster showed up."

"On top of all of that, when I was made leader, there was the extra responsibility to keep everyone alive. If I made a mistake, civilians as well as my teammates could end up paying for it."

Here Tommy laughed. "I suddenly gained even more respect for Jason. I often wondered how he could bare such responsibility with out losing his sanity. I even asked him once. He just shrugged his shoulders and told me most times he just had to push his worries aside and do what he had to do."

"Were you ever scared?" T.J. asked.

Tommy scooted back and folded his legs under him. "Several times. I remember once the rangers and I were taken down in battle. Our Zords were sprayed with toxic foam and rendered inoperable. And the next thing we knew, we had been transported to a place called the island of illusions. And to make matters worse, we suddenly realized that not only were our communicators gone but so were our morphers. There, we were forced to face our worst fears and if we failed, we would literally vanish."

"What was yours dad?"

"Well, it seems strange now, but to my teenaged mind I was afraid of being out numbered and then all of a sudden I found myself surrounded by putties. They were all around me and there were so many of 'em!" I started to fade, but then a friendly voice told me that in order to beat my fear, I had to think positive."

"So then I focused on a similar situation where I had the same problem. Then I remembered that even though I was outnumbered I was able to beat all of them." he looked at his son again. "The next thing I know all the putties vanished and my friends were standing all around me. As it turns out I had been fighting them the whole time."

"What happened next?"

Tommy took a deep breath. "Well, the rest of them including your mom had to face their fears as well. Once we did our morphers suddenly reappeared along with our communicators. And we were able to teleport ourselves out of there just before Rita blew up the island.

When we got back we rescued our zords and combined them to defeat the monster that we were fighting. In the end we won."

His son yawned and he had to smile when his son's eyes closed involuntarily. Tommy got up and helped his son get comfortable. "God night TJ." he said as he kissed his son on gently on the forehead.

"Good night Dad." Came the quiet voice as he exited the room.

* * *

The next morning, Tommy was met at the transporter by his son, Zhane and Andros. They all had their tuxes draped over their shoulders. He looked at them questioningly.

"Billy contacted me this morning. They're all meeting for breakfast. And besides they are all asking about your kids."

Tommy smiled at his son who was at the moment rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Okay, but I want to go by my house first. I have _got_ to take a shower."

An hour later they drove up in his jeep. Surprisingly they found themselves at the local IHOP. Just as they got there T.J.'s stomach rumbled earning a look of amusement from his dad.

Inside they found a there was a large room set aside just for them. Almost immediately all eyes were trained on him and before he realized what he was doing T.J. was hiding partially behind his dad.

Tommy looked down at his son but decided not to say anything. Instead he led him to the table and sat down so that he was on one side and Andros was on the other.

Thankfully T.J. soon found out that the rangers were becoming more like older brothers and less like strangers as they all were soon regaling him with one tale after another as they ate.

"Anyway, we were getting ready to summon our zords when all the sudden we look over at your dad to see him flip his brand new zord upside down on his first time out." Jason said causing everyone to laugh.

TJ eyed his dad to see him giving his fellow ranger an annoyed look. "Will you ever let me live that down? It only happened once and that was over 12 years ago."

Jason wasn't fazed. "Nope, sorry. It's just too hilarious to ever forget about, especially since you are the only ranger to ever manage that."

Tommy could only shake his head and continue eating.

T.J felt kind of bad for his dad. Then a thought hit him. "Dad, what was it like fighting that dinosaur skeleton?"

Tommy looked at his son in confusion. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, the dinosaur. Well it was kind of sudden. It was attacking the girls. At one point it cornered your mom…"

Across the table Zack watched as his former leader regaled his son in the tale from the past.

"Look at them, Jason. The way those two get along it looks like he never missed a day."

Jason looked at them amused. "Yeah. Fatherhood suits him." The former red ranger sighed. "I just wish Kim could see them like this." It was a sobering thought.

"She will when she wakes up. I spoke to Trini last night. She held a small conference with the ladies. They are all ready to head out tomorrow. They all want a piece of the creep."

Zach sighed. "I hope she wakes up soon." "She will." answered Billy. "How can you be so sure?" asked the former black ranger.

Billy shrugged. "To those who are Ninjetti, Anything is possible. Dulcea said so."

* * *

The wedding was just as he expected it to be. TJ sat with his sister under the watchful gaze of Andros and his wife.

His dad stood by Jason and acted as his best man. Zack and Billy stood as groomsmen.

Terra couldn't tear her eyes away as she watched Trini come down the isle with her dad. She wore a beautiful white gown with a golden choker that was complemented by a pair of beautiful golden earrings. Her veil was lacy and long and it flowed down her back.

As she walked down the isle Trini glanced at Terra for a second and gave her a smile that warmed her heart. Terra smiled back.

Trini had been so nice to her. All the girls had. When she was introduced that morning she had been extremely nervous. But soon she warmed up to them. It was like gaining a bunch of sisters all at once.

And soon they all began to regale her with stories of all they had been through as Power Rangers. As she found out Trini had been her mom's best friend since kindergarten.

Which soon had her wondering why her mom hadn't called in all her friends for help.

Of course when Ashley relayed the news of the fight that had taken place in the forest. All of them were impressed. And soon the conversation led to how badly they wanted revenge on those…(she couldn't bear to utter the bad names the girls used when referring to man who had ordered the attack on their mom) But she knew that with all of the rangers involved that she would never have to feel afraid again. That man would soon be gone from their lives forever along with all the ninja's that worked for him.

Soon after breakfast, they headed out to do some shopping. Trini and the girls insisted that she needed to find a better dress to wear for the wedding and so that landed them at the nearest mall.

With all of them working as a team it didn't take long to find a dress for her to wear. The dress was beautiful. It was a long floor length dress that was dark pink and had thin shoulder straps. It had a thin gauzy layer on top of it that was a lighter shade of pink.

On her feet were white sandals with thin white straps. And of course she couldn't go with out getting her hair and nails done. They had gotten to the church and was met by her dad.

He had gazed at her in wonder when she stepped out of the car. She could swear that he was close to tears. But he hastily blinked it away. Instead he smiled at her.

"You look amazing!" he had said. She had blushed. Then he did something unexpected. He pulled out a thin chain and on it was a heart charm that looked like it was made a diamonds.

She had given him a look of surprise. After he had gently clasped it around her neck, he had smiled at her and said. "I have 9 years worth of birthdays and Christmas to make up for." Then he had kissed her on the forehead. And the next thing she knew she was wrapped up in a gentle but firm hug.

She looked up at her dad again and saw him pass a ring to Jason. She looked down and fingered the necklace again. _So this what it is like to have a dad._ She had thought to herself.

At that moment she felt the hole in her heart that she never knew existed instantly filled with a warmth she only got from her mom's love. She gazed at it one last time and then refocused her attention on the wedding.

As the ceremony continued, Tommy felt his attention being torn between his duties as a best man and his children. Or more particularly his daughter.

She had looked so beautiful. No stunning. _And to think that I helped create her. _He was filled with a sense of pride. His children were so beautiful. The only thing that would make him happier was to have his beautiful crane flying next to him.

"And by the power vested in me by the state of California and God Almighty, I now pronounce you man and wife…" the priest looked at Jason. "You may kiss the bride."

Jason didn't have to be told twice. When they finely came up for air the priest gave them both a knowing look. And then he addressed the crowd. "I now present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Lee Scott."

Jason kissed his new wife once more and then the both of them took their first walk as a newly weds down the isle.

* * *

The reception was a livelier affair as was expected with so many former and current rangers not to mention the non rangers. Even the Alien Rangers were there.

Terra glanced around the room. She could see that there were a lot of boys staring at her. And she had to admit that being the center of attention made her feel nothing less than nervous. She glanced at her twin brother- turned- guardian. He rarely left her side. And really she didn't mind.

Then a set of chocolate brown eyes caught hers. The boy they belonged to soon made his way toward her. She stiffened unsure of what to do.

Then to her surprise he bowed to her. "My names Tyler. May I have this dance?"

Terra looked him over. He was her height and had curly black hair that . His eyes shined as he gazed at her.

Next to her she felt her brother stiffen. To Tyler's credit he seemed to be unfazed by her brother's protectiveness.

Tyler smiled at her brother. "I promise to bring your sister back as soon as the song is over." Terra laughed and stood up accepting the arm he offered.

TJ stared after them.

"It's okay T.J." Tommy said as he sat down next to him. "That's Adam's son. He wont hurt her."

TJ continued to watch them. After all he couldn't be too careful.

"Son, I'm here now." Tommy reassured him. "I know you can't dance...but why not go find a pretty girl to talk to … I see that pretty red head looking at you."

TJ followed his dad's gaze and sure enough, a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes was watching her. He hesitated for a moment looking at his twin who seemed to be having the time of her life.

Then he smiled at his dad and made his way to her side of the room.

Tommy smiled at his kids as they started dancing with their dance partners.

_If only Kim was here. _As that thought crossed his mind he felt an all too familiar ache in his heart. He missed Kim so much. If she had not ended things with him, they could have been married by now and she would be here dancing with him…instead of in a coma.

The dance seemed to drag on for what seem like eternity. He made his customary speech as best man…as did everyone else. Then several hours later, the DJ announced the last dance.

Tommy looked around for his daughter. He found her still talking with that boy she had met. He smiled as he made his way over to her.

They had been deep in conversation when he approached them. He smiled at them and cleared his throat. They both looked at him. As tommy was about to speak he heard the beginning bars to the last song begin.

"May I have this dance. Ms. Heart." he said bowing and offering his hand.

She giggled and told the boy good bye and followed her dad to the dance floor.

_**Come stop your crying, it will be all right**_

_**Just take my hand, **_

_**hold it tight I will protect you from all around you**_

_**I will be here don't you cry**_

Immediately he recognized the song and looked over at the DJ. He quirked his eyebrow when he saw Zack had taken over. The former black ranger grinned widely at him.

_**For one so small, you seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you keep you safe and warmThis bond between us can't be broken**_

_**I will be here don't you cry**_

And so he turned to his daughter and taking his daughters hands in his own he began to dance with her. She was grinning widely at him.

_**And you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they sayYou'll be here in my heart**_

_**Always**_

He grinned down at her as he guided her around the dance floor. And as he did his heart filled up with fatherly love for his little girl. He suddenly found he was unable to speak.

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel**_

_**They just don't trust what they can't explain**_

_**I know we're different but deep inside us**_

_**We're not that different at all**_

_**And you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heartFrom this day on **_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart**_

_**Always**_

As the song went on he happened to glance up and saw the original rangers looking at them…none of them had dry eyes. All he could do was smile back at them and remind himself to thank a certain former black ranger profusely later on.

_**Don't listen to them, **_

_**cause what do they know**_

_**We need each other, **_

_**to have and to hold**_

_**They'll see in time, I know**_

_**When destiny calls you, you must be strong**_

_**I may not be with you, **_

_**but you gotta hold on**_

_**They'll see in time, I know**_

_**We'll show them together cuz...**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**I believe, you'll be in my heart**_

_**I'll be there from this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart no matter what they say**_

_**you'll be here in my heart always**_

_**Always...I'll be with you**_

_**I'll be there for you always**_

_**Always and always**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**I'll be there always **_

As the song ended, he leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead. And in return she wound her arms around the neck.

"I love you dad." Tommy fought back tears and he wrapped her in another hug. "I love you too…my angel."

As he led her back to their seat. He saw Jason heading towards him. "They looked at each other for a second and then Jason handed him a tissue. That's got to be the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Tommy smiled at him and dabbed his eyes. "Yeah Jase…just wait till you have a daughter."

Jason gave him a manly hug. "Let's just focus on taking down that Roberto ass hole and his ninja syndicate." Jason shot a look at his new wife. "And then Trini and I will worry about family."

Tommy nodded. "The sooner the better."

Then Trini and Jason knew it was time to leave and shortly after they made their escape.

* * *

As best man Tommy knew it was his job to send the guests on their way. As soon as all the non ranger guests were gone leaving only the rangers.

They all stood in a circle around the legendary ranger. He looked them all in the eye. Everyone of them met his gaze.

Tommy looked everyone in the eye. "I can't tell you all how much I appreciate all of helping me take down this guy."

Kat stepped forward. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

Andros was the next to speak. "We're rangers…with or without the power."

Zhane nodded in agreement. "Either way…that scum bag's going down."

"Tomorrow…8:00. Ernie's …" Tommy started.

Adam spoke up. "I'll be there."

"Bright and Early." chimed in Carlos

"I'll bring the doughnuts." said Rocky making everyone laugh.

Aisha stepped forward. "Those ninja's are finished."

Tommy looked at them all again. And their affirmative gazes told him one thing. They were united together by a common cause.

_Demetrius Roberto was a dead man._

**Yeah take all the time you need to recover from crying. I know I needed a moment after writing this chapter. I was in tears and I was the one writing it...**

**Now, when you can finally seen the screen clearly...please leave reviews!**

**(AN: In case you were wondering about the episode where tommy uses that smooth line "Or how about a white tiger?" it can be found in the episode "Story Book Rangers Part I") **

**Up next. the rangers hold a council of war and the Rangers head to Sacramento...and into trouble.**


	6. The War Counsel

**Hey everyone! thank you so much for your continued support!**

**I just wanted to let all of my readers know that after some thought i have made a little change to adam... I have edited this story to make him a single father to his (legally adopted) son Tyler. I would also like to remind everyone that though i have a lot of experiance in writing, that i still hit little snags and make mistakes. I beg your patience! I will not be making anymore changes to the Adam/Tyler deal until much later.**

**But anyone I want to take a vote on how many of you are Adam/Tanya pairing fans? (you can let me know in your reviews!)**

**okay now for the legal stuff.**

**The PR are not mine, they are property of Saban/Disney**

**This story features the following pairings **

**Tommy/Kim, Billy/Kat, Jason/Trini and maybe a Adam/Tanya (depends on the votes) and i may even go with an Terra/Tyler even. I will have to give it some thought.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

It was almost dawn in the town of Sacramento. The sun had yet to chase the moon from the sky. Just outside of the town a man in black crept up to the back fence that surrounded the Cranston residence. He was almost startled to see a pair of big dogs growling at him.

He was scared at first but settled himself down as he pulled a pair of throwing stars from his leather pouch and hurled them at the dogs.

One hit the female in shoulder causing her to yelp and collapse to the ground. The other caught the male in the hind leg and soon he joined his mate.

The man smiled cruelly as he entered the house.

Back in Angel grove Billy suddenly sat up in bed disturbing his sleeping wife who had fallen asleep on his chest the night before.

She looked at him in confusion. "What is it?" Billy looked at her. "I'm not sure." he was quiet for a minute. "Something's not right." And then as if in answer to his suspicion, his cell phone rang.

"Greetings. Yes this is Mr. Cranston." He listened to the man on the line and then… "What?… When?… Damn…. Yeah, I'm alright. I'll be there as soon as I can…thank you for telling me…bye." Billy hung up."

Kat suddenly looked really worried as Billy got up and put on his bath robe.

* * *

What is it? What's happened?"

Billy met his wife's gaze. and then met wife's gaze. "I'm sorry babe. That was the police. Some one broke into our house this morning. Then who ever broke in…" Billy hesitated. "They…set our house on fire. There's nothing left."

Kat looked like she was about to cry. But then his phone rang again. She pulled the phone out of it's holster and answered it.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Cranston…yes? She was quiet for a second then. Is he okay? Silence again. Yes, we'll be there soon. Thank you so much." then she hung up.

Billy looked up at her. "Who was that?" Kat took a deep breath. "That was the Red Oak Animal Emergency hospital."

"This morning the police brought Grayson and Misty in. Whoever broke into our house attacked them. They're okay. But…we need to get to Sacramento." She looked at her husband. "Now."

If Billy was angry before he was livid now. "Those bastards. It's one thing to break into our house. It's another to attack my dogs." He looked at his wife. "Come on babe. We're leaving now."

* * *

-Later that morning-

Tommy, Andros, and Zhane were the first to show up. Ashley, Karone and the kids had decided to stay behind on the ship with them watching the meeting from the bridge.

As a treat Tommy had taken them to Starbucks and treated them to some coffee. Andros who by now had had coffee a couple of times, had no problem picking some thing out. Zhane was not really into coffee but instead tried out something that was nothing like coffee.

"When Andros asked what he was drinking, Zhane replied that it was something good called a double, chocolate chip frappachino. And that it was his new favorite."

Tommy had been curious as to why Andros had groaned when he said that. But now watching Zhane on a sugar high that came as a direct result of the drink, he suddenly knew why. Zhane was all but bouncing around on his feet.

Several minutes later, Ernie showed up and let them in. "Thanks Ernie, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Ernie waved him off. "Think nothing of it. As long as you beat this creep and bring Kim back here safe and sound."

Tommy nodded. "That's the plan."

Just then the phone rang. Tommy glanced at the caller ID and seeing who it was, he answered his phone.

"Hey Billy, what's up?"

The other's watched his face go through many emotions then he was nodding. "Those ass holes. Yeah. Do what you need to do. We'll be there as soon as soon as we can."

He hung up. "What's wrong?" asked Zhane.

Those bastards moved faster then I expected. They found Billy's house and broke in…they wounded his dogs and…set his house on fire."

Andros looked then took on the same look as Tommy. IF their was one thing he hated it was theft. But now he was angrier that it had turned into animal cruelty and arson.

He glanced at his best friend. To his surprise he looked thoughtful. "I wonder why he would be attacked. Surely no one knows that he's the ninja that they fought the other night."

Tommy was about to speak when the rest of the crew started showing up. Rocky showed up with a the box of doughnuts he had promised the night before. And Adam came next to last with his son in tow.

In no time, they were all gathered around a large table off to the side.

Tommy looked around the table and noticed that there were two rangers missing. He knew that they were probably running late. And to be honest, he couldn't blame them.

Then for the third time that morning, his cell phone rang.

He smirked when he saw who was calling he grinned evilly. Sure they were in the middle of a council of war but still…

He flipped the phone open and answered.

"Hello. This is the fearless leader speaking."

Jason didn't speak for a moment. "I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong number I was looking for Tommy Oliver. I'll have to hang up and try again."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "What's so important that you had to call me in the middle of a meeting…you know, the one you are supposed to be at…like right now."

The line was quiet for a second. "If I wasn't so concerned, I would tell you to go to Hell."

Tommy caught the serious tone. "What is it?'

"I was listening to the radio. It seems that an Amber Alert has been put out for your kids. Apparently their sensei got worried when they didn't show up for their karate lesson."

Tommy swore. "Thanks Jason. Look, Just get here."

Tommy hung up his phone and almost threw it on the table. But caught himself and after taking a minute to breath he put it back in it's holster. He didn't speak for a few more minutes. Then, when he had calmed down, he lifted his eyes to see every ranger looking at him.

"That bastard is craftier than I thought. He's called in to the police pretending to be a concerned sensei. Now an Amber Alert has been issued for the kids. Everyone will be looking for them now."

"Damn it." Rocky swore. "What're we gonna do now?"

Zack who had been really quiet till now looked at Tommy. "Well, at least we know what that slime ball is up to. He's trying to get to the kids. Adam looked the white ninja.

"Tommy, you're the dad. All you have to do is show up to the police station with the kids birth certificates and if you're listed at the dad on the certificates, then you can call off the amber alert."

Tommy nodded and then took a deep breathe. "Okay, so what do we know about this guy."

Andros stood up. "Alpha had a lot of difficulty tracking this guy down. Thank good ness that he loves a challenge. Recently he moved his business to California."

"As it turns out Demetrius Roberto is gone and in his place is a man named…Andros paused. "Manuel Mazda. This guy still owns the Black Dragon Dojo. But now it's called Mazda Dojo. He lives just outside the city in a small mansion. However, we do know that he no longer teaches classes."

Jason and Trini has just entered the room and sat down, when Tommy asked. "Then I wonder who's teaching in his stead?

Andros looked at the paper. "This says that a young man named…Jared Keiser is teaching classes now."

Jason swore softly and closed his eyes.

Tommy looked at him. "Do you know him?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, and you should too." At Tommy's look of confusion. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Tommy you can't be that scatterbrained. Back when we first started the dojo. He came in to enroll in our classes. He was always breaking the rules and bullying the other students…"

Tommy seemed to remember now. "Is that the same kid we expelled a few weeks later?"

Jason nodded. "If he's Roberto's protégé, then we're screwed."

Tommy knew what he meant. If Keiser was anything like his master, then their mission just got a whole lot more difficult.

Andros cleared his throat. When everyone was looking at him he continued. "So far, Roberto has been lying low. He is rarely seen out of his house. And when he does show himself, he's never seen with out his entourage."

Jason spoke up again. These guys aren't messing around. That's for sure. Tommy, you'd better get your ass over to the hospital Kim's at."

Tommy then got up. "The time for planning is over. He said once again looking every part the leader. Jason? The dojo?"

Jason nodded. "The dojo is closed for the next two weeks…remember?"

Good. He looked at Adam. "Is Tyler coming along?"

Adam nodded. Looking at his son as he inhaled another of doughnut complements of the former red ranger.

Tommy looked at the boy. _With the way he was inhaling the doughnuts he could very well be a red ranger some day._

But back to business.

"Good then, I think I better get going." Tommy picked up his white duffle bag. "Jason, I trust you can handle things from here?"

Jason nodded indignantly. "I'm still a leader. You just hurry, and make sure Kim's okay." When Tommy, Andros and Zhane disappeared. Jason took charge.

This morning Trini and I found a condo that rents by the week. Hopefully, this mission won't take any longer than that. Now here's how we're gonna do it…"

* * *

Demetrius sat back in his comfy chair behind his desk and regarded the young man in front of him.

"The Cranston house is gone?" he asked.

Keiser nodded.

"Did you have any trouble?"

"Only some stupid mutts. But I took care of them. They won't be bothering us anymore."

"Good. And what did you find out about them?"

Keiser handed his mentor a file folder. "Your suspicions were correct sir. He has deep ties to Miss Hart. They went to school together. And for some strange reason his wife and him seem to have a major fascination with wolves. I wouldn't be surprised if those flea bags that attacked me were part wolf. They did seem bigger than the average dog."

Roberto smiled again. "And how about my little whore?"

"She's hasn't woken up yet and the doctors don't have a clue why."

And what of the "Cranstons?" asked Keiser.

"Keep an eye on them. I don't want them getting in the way."

"Yes sir." as he turned to leave, the man behind the desk spoke up again. "And Jared?"

"Yes sir?"

"Those whelps of hers won't be able to stay away from their mom for long. I suggest you keep an eye out for them. Then when you find them…Kill them."

Demetrius grinned. "Good. That little whore destroyed my reputation. Fortunately, these sun tanned beach bums have no clue who I really am. Let's be sure, we keep it that way."

Keiser bowed. "Yes Sir." Then he left.

Demetrius was quiet now as he pondered his situation.

His defense attorney had turned out to be one crafty piece of work. He had gotten him out on probation for good behavior. And he had gotten out 2 years early.

It had taken a lot of money to change his identity and his appearance not to mention how much he'd had to spend bribing the clerks to erase his record.

The only thing that was sweeter was that he had been able to track down the bitch that had put him there. And soon she and her kids would be dead and his revenge would be complete.

Demetrius laughed evilly.

_I love it when things so my way!

* * *

_

**Up next!**

**Billy and Kat arrive in Sacremento to see their dogs and assess their damages.**

**Tommy goes alone to see Kim (i know you have all been waiting on this)**

**The rangers meet at the condo to stratagize and the women form a plan of their own...will the two clash over it?**

**see you next chapter!**


	7. Picking Up The Pieces

**Hey everyone! I apoligize for the wait. I think this chapter should more than make up for it!**

**You should know by now what is mine and what isn't so I'll just skip that this time around!**

**On with the story!**

**(There is some fluff at the end of this chapter... you may need a tissue.)**

* * *

Tommy glanced around at the other rangers who sat looking quite comfortable in their seats on the bridge.

"So, what's the first step?" asked Zhane he watched the newly instated white ninja pace.

Tommy paced a few times more before he spoke. "I need to find a way to get the kids birth certificates in order to cancel the amber alert."

Just then the kids walked into the room. "Dad?" asked Terra.

Tommy turned and smiled at her. "Hey Angel."

Terra glowed at hearing her new nickname. TJ just rolled his eyes as he hobbled over to his dad. "Mom kept our stuff in a locked box in her wardrobe."

Terra gasped. "TJ. Do you think it was the same one that her pictures were in?"

Tommy stopped his pacing again. "Terra, do you have the key to that box still?"

"Yeah, I locked the box up again and put the key in my pocket." she stopped. "I put in my duffle bag." Tommy followed her out of the room followed by TJ."

Terra all but ran into the room she shared with her brother and pulled her duffle bag out from under her bed.

She hurriedly began pulling her stuff out. Tommy's hand shot out and snatched the pictures that fell out onto the bed.

His heart clinched when he saw the snapshot of him and Kim kissing. The sudden memory caused him to close his eyes.

"Dad?" Asked TJ.

Tommy opened his eyes and regarded his son. "Yes?"

"Mom's still in a coma. Can you save her?"

His dad looked down at the picture than back at him.

"Dulcea told us once that to those that are Ninjetti anything is possible. We once used our power to rebuild the command center and restore Zordon to his time warp. I hope I can use my power to bring her back to me." he said this last part to himself softly.

"Do you still love her?" he asked his dad.

Tommy looked up suddenly misty eyed. "I never stopped loving her. She's always been my Beautiful."

Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts when both kids wrapped their arms around him. He was startled for a moment but then he wrapped both of his kids and held them close to him.

That was how Andros found them. A father and his kids sharing a private moment. The space ranger quietly backed away. But not before he heard Tommy say…

"Don't worry kids. I'll bring her back. I'll find a way."

* * *

Billy Cranston stood in front of what used to be his house. These pinheads had finally crossed the line.

Kat came up behind him. Having been married to the man 4 years now, she had learned to read his body language. And the way he now stood stock-still. It told her one thing. He was angry…more than angry. He was furious, on the edge, and ready to kill.

"Billy?" she asked as she approached him. At her words, he seemed to relax. When he turned around his gaze softened.

Words were not needed between them. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder and in return. He put an arm around her and they stood in silence.

The house was gone. That was sure. All they owned was gone. Except for what Billy had put in storage. Which wasn't much. And of course what they had packed in their suitcases and those were at the hotel room.

Just then his communicator went off. Kat started at the beeps she had not heard for years.

Billy answered. "Billy here."

"Hey, this is Tommy. I just wanted to check on you… How bad is it?"

Billy took a deep breath. "Those bastards burned my house to the ground. There's nothing here with exception of my fire box. All the important documents are in here. But nothing else."

"And your pack?"

"They were worse off. They're cut up pretty bad. Whoever attacked them had a field day. But the vet says they will be fine. They've agreed to board them till our business is concluded."

"That's great. I'm glad they're okay. I just wanted to let you know that I am on the way to the crane's nest."

Billy was quiet again. "I'll meet you there. Do you have the address?"

"Yes. A little bird told me."

Be there in 5 minutes.

"I'm on my way. I'm not sure what we'll find there."

Billy caught the hidden meaning.

"I'll send the wolf along."

"The falcon will meet you there."

Then there was silence. Kat turned to him. "I am not leaving you."

Billy smiled at her. "Like I can stop you." Kat kissed him gently. "Come on. Let's get going."

* * *

The Hart residence was the same as Billy had left it. He had asked Kat to stop about a block from the house. Then when he was sure no one could see him, he called on the powers of the blue wolf and could now feel the power surge through him.

He had crept to just about 100 feet to the house and saw a figure in white approaching from the other side. For a second their eyes met and they nodded to each other and moved closer to the house.

The house was Eerilly quiet. After a thumbs up from the wolf, the falcon moved in close to the house and crawled in through the a broken window. Billy waited a second later and then followed his fellow Ninjetti in. With an nod from the blue ninja the white ninja ran up the stairs.

The first he room he entered was the twins'. It was in ruins. Clothes were strewn everywhere.Several of TJ's trophies were broken. It was a disaster area. Just as he was about to leave, his eye caught a small stuffed animal that was lying on what he knew from the purple sheets was his daughter's bed.

Tommy smiled when he saw it. It was a white tiger. Then something else caught his eye. He moved to his son's desk, It was a news paper clipping and on it was none other than the green dragon zord…and if his eye deceived him…no way…that was him perched on the top. It was only a spec on the page…but sure enough it was him.

The Headline made him cringe…it read…

**Evil Ranger Attacks City!**

_Just how did he get this? The clipping was older than he was!_

Tommy put the clipping back on the desk. Than picked up a sketch. It was a picture of his old symbol…no way.

He smiled and folded up the picture and then went to the kids closets. He knew what he was looking for. And sure enough it was there. His kids karate uniforms were there. And next to them where their belts. And they were green. Tommy smiled to himself. And just then, he looked down at the bottom he saw a black duffle bag.

He smacked himself…_I forgot to bring a duffle bag._ He shook his head and leaned down to get it. Then he put all that he acquired so far in the bag. And left the room.

The next room was Kimberly's. At first he hesitated…_what would he find? How much had she changed._ With his heart beating madly in his chest, he entered the room.

The first thing he noticed was that it, like his kids' room, had been thoroughly ransacked. He picked his way through the shredded clothes that had been thrown every where. He knew what he was looking for and he knelt in front of the wardrobe.

The black box was closed and locked he was thrilled to find that as he opened the box most of it looked undisturbed.

"Falcon, are you okay up there?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done. I just need a few more minutes."

"Take your time."

"Thanks."

Tommy turned back to the box and carefully began to take things out.

There were more pictures of them and the team. Under that he found her empty morpher, and underneath that, he was happy to see a large manila envelope.

As he opened it he saw with relief the three birth certificates. And all the usual stuff. (S.S cards, shot records, etc.)

Tommy looked closer at the birth certificates and saw with relief his name where it should be.

After returning the contents to the case he locked it up and set it next to the duffle bag.

Then he began searching her night stand.

* * *

Billy paced the room keeping watch. He knew that Kat was also watching out for trouble on the outside of the house.

"Oh no you don't!"

he heard it from the yard and he instantly recognized it as his wife. He heard a couple more thuds and left the house to investigate.

Tommy had heard the shout also and he put the rest of what he had found in the duffle bag and headed down the stairs. But not before asking Andros to teleport the duffle and the case to the ship.

What he saw was nothing less then surprising. Billy and Kat were both in the heat of battle. The ninja's were back.

With a battle cry he threw himself into the fight.

Kat was starting to tire from the fight. But she kept going. There were three enemies coming at her. Then three more joined the ranks against her. She was surrounded.

"There's no where to go Mrs. Cranston." the ninja she assumed was the leader said. "You're just a little-"

Kat didn't wait for him to finish but swung at him. She knocked him back a few feet. They looked back at their fallen comrade and then rushed at her.

The next thing she felt was cold metal slicing through her flesh and she let out an angry scream as she clutched at her side.

In those few moments, she looked deep inside her self calling desperately for any powers she still possessed.

In answer she began to feel a new power surge through her. She heard a gasp and when she opened her eyes she was dressed in her ninja outfit.

She looked at the ninja's that had attacking them to see they had backed up a few feet. She let out a battle cry and lunged at the nearest enemy.

Billy threw down his last enemy and knocked him out. Then he ran to his wife side. He stopped short when he saw her sudden change in outfit.

_What? How?_

He watched in awe as she put down the last of her adversaries. Then she ran doggedly toward him.

Billy caught her in his arms. He lowered her to the ground and then he discovered with a shock that the emblem on her tunic had changed. Instead of a crane…he saw a wolf. He grinned beneath his mask.

"What the hell?" asked Tommy as he stopped short.

"It's okay Tommy. I don't understand any of this either." Billy responded.

He gently pulled down her hood and gently shook her.

"Kat, Babe. I need you to power down."

Kat opened her eyes and then closed them again. A second later the ninja garb was gone. And then Billy saw her blood stained shirt.

With out caring if Tommy was nearby, he pulled up her shirt and was surprised to see the wound had healed itself and now there was nothing but a scar. Obviously, the Ninjetti powers had healed her.

Billy then gingerly picked her up and carried her to the car.

Tommy looked back at the house, knowing that he would most likely never see it again. Then he walked a short distance and was teleported back to the ship.

* * *

Billy laid his wife in the back seat and buckled her around the waist and drove off. When they were a safe distance away he pulled out his cell phone.

Just as he flipped it open it rang. He saw the number and answered.

"Billy here."

"This is Tommy. I'm just checking that you made it back to car. Is Kat okay?"

"Affirmative. She's just resting in the back seat."

"Go ahead to the rendezvous point. I'll be there as soon as I settle matters at the police station."

"See you there."

Tommy closed his phone and sighed.

"Dad?"

Tommy smiled as he saw his kids come up to him.

"Let me guess." asked Andros as he came into the room. "You were attacked."

Tommy nodded grimly. "Yep, a whole slew of them. And then we were surprised to find that Kat still holds some of her old power. It's the only way she could have survived."

Andros raised an eyebrow as he sat in a chair opposite him.

"So are you ready to go down to the police station?"

Tommy nodded. "Just let me get the kids' birth certificates."

* * *

The police station was not as crowded as Tommy expected. He was certainly glad for Andros presence. If the police doubted his story. The red ranger could back him up and vouch for him.

As they approached the front desk they were greeted by a female police officer.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. I am here about the amber alert put out for the Hart Twins." Tommy said as she gazed at Andros behind him.

The officer's smile fell. "Follow me." and she led them into her office.

After closing the door, she sat behind her desk.

"I am Lieutenant Embers. What can you tell me about the twins whereabouts?"

Tommy took a deep breath. "They are safe. I'm their dad, Tommy Oliver."

As he did this he pulled out his wallet and handed over his ID.

The police woman looked over the ID. "You're from angel grove?"

"Yes ma'am. I didn't know about their existence till a couple of day's ago. I would have brought them with me. But the people who attacked them a couple of nights ago are still at large."

Lt. Embers looked at them. "Where are they?" Andros sat forward. "I am Andros of KO-35. They are aboard my ship."

"I see. What can you tell me about their attackers?"

"The man who called in the alert, he was one of them."

"Their teacher?"

"Yes. But he's not their teacher. Not even close. Their real teacher was killed in the fight the night the kids escaped. His name was Mike Cochran."

A shadow seemed to pass over the officer. She looked up at them with a look of anger in her eyes.

"I need you to tell me every thing else you know…"

* * *

30 minutes later

Tommy and Andros walked out of the police station feeling drained. Thankfully, the police woman gave them no more trouble and the amber alert had been cancelled.

They were just about to teleport when Jason and Trini pulled up in their red corvette convertible.

Jason took off his glasses and gave them a smug smile. "Need a ride?"

Trini rolled her eyes and laughed at her husband. "We heard about the attack. Did you really think we'd let you go alone and unescorted?"

Tommy knew better than to argue and glanced at Andros. "You coming?"

Andros shook his head. No, you don't need me I'll just head back to the mega ship."

Tommy turned to him. "Thanks Andros. You have no idea how grateful I am for your help."

Andros nodded and gave them a small smile and then he was teleported to the ship.

As they pulled up to the Methodist Hospital they were surprised to see all the other Ninjetti rangers waiting for them."

Tommy looked surprised. "I thought you all were waiting at the rendezvous point?"

Adam stepped forward. "Kim's one of us Tommy. We can't just sit by and not know if she's okay."

"Besides, you may need us." said Aisha.

Tommy understood the meaning behind her words. "Let's go then."

* * *

His heart caught in his throat as he walked in alone to Kim's room.

He glanced at the heart monitor that was beeping steadily. He could feel his eyes beginning to fill with tears as he approached her bed.

Kim looked so peaceful. Her face was serine. He looked at the IV that provided her life giving nutrients. Tommy took a deep breathe and gently picked up one of her soft hands.

They were warm. He could feel her pause just under her wrist. He gently kissed her hand. Feeling his heart swell with unchecked emotions. Kim was the only one he knew that could make him feel like this. Could capture his heart just by existing.

He slowly lowered the railing on the side of the bed. He leaned over and brushed her bangs from her eyes. He skin was so smooth and soft…and warm.

Tommy closed his eyes and steadied himself. When he was calm again he leaned over the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He lifted his head nothing changed. Her eyes were still closed. And she still slept.

There is only one other chance. he told himself.

He leaned over again and placing his forehead against hers he closed his eyes.

He focused on his power and whispered: "Wake up beautiful. Your falcon is calling for you."

Then he felt it. A slight twitch. He smiled. "That's right beautiful. Come back to me."

Another twitch. He lifted his head.

"Come on Kim. I've missed you. Come on." he softly urged her.

Then he heard her moan. A smile spread on his face.

"Almost there Kim. I know you can do it. Come back to me."

Kim moaned again and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Tommy?" she squinted her eyes closed and then opened them again as if she didn't believe her eyes.

"That's right Beautiful."

A slow smile spread across her face…then it was replaced by apprehension. "Tommy, I-"

Tommy shushed her. "Take it easy Kim. I already know about the kids. And they are as beautiful as their mother." Tommy smiled as he said this.

Kim closed her eyes again. "I'm sorry Tommy."

Tommy silenced her with a kiss. "Don't worry about it. I just want to focus on you right now. I've been a way from you way to long. And I am never leaving your side again."

At the door, Trini watched the two reunited lovers. She smiled at Jason who wrapped an arm around her and kissed her gently.

_Their family was whole again._

**So what did you think of that?**

**Please review!**

**Up next. kim and Tommy have a heart to heart and the kids are reunited with their mom.**

**See you next chapter**

**(oh and I don't know how soon the next chapter will be posted as I have been asked to help out my aunt who is recovering from her knee surgery. I don't know if she has the internet. I will try and get the next chapter up soon! And thank you for your support!)**


	8. Heart 2 Heart

**I want to thank everyone for their kind words. So here's the next chapter while i wait for word of when i'm going to be picked up.**

**Anyway, i want to thank LastWhiteRose for getting me hooked on Adam/Tanya pairings. As of last night i am a new convert of the Adam/Tanya universe.**

**By now you should know what is mine and what is not. **

**So...Back To Action! **

Several hours had passed since she had woken up. Kim still wasn't sure what has caused her to…well, she wasn't sure what had happened. Last thing she remembered was walking to her car…and the next…Tommy was kissing her.

And now, it was the two of them alone. Tommy had told her that the kids were safe with Andros…she had no idea who he was…except that he was the famous red space ranger.

_She was alone with Tommy._

He was nothing that she expected. She was sure that the next time they would meet that he would be very angry for keeping all her secrets from him. But he had surprised her by being loving and sweet…and everything he had been to her before and more.

It was amazing how the years had changed him. He was more mature and his hair was different. Not that it mattered at the moment. Not with the way he was sitting behind her rubbing her sore muscles.

she had to admit that it felt good.

Kim closed her eyes. _How could she have ever let him go? _

"Tommy?"

"Yes?" Tommy stopped rubbing her back.

"I owe you an explanation. Several in fact."

"Beautiful, You don't have to…it can wait till you're better."

"No Tommy. I need to. It's the least I can do. You're being way to good to me."

Tommy was quiet though he had resumed his ministrations.

Kim took a deep breathe and wondered where to start.

"I never should have gone to that club. But my teammates talked me into it. And so in the end I agreed to it. They said that it was time to let my hair down."

"Then the next thing I knew, this guy was talking to me…asking me to dance. From the first I knew that I didn't trust him. My gut instincts told me he was not to be trusted. But he was being so nice to me when I turned down his offer. Then he offered me a drink. I knew that I was too young to drink. I was way under the legal age."

"I refused again. And politely told him good bye and then I walked away. I walked a short distance away and then asked the bartender for a glass of ice water." Kim paused here and looked Tommy in the eye. "Tommy, I was so stupid. I knew that water tasted funny. But I drank it all anyway. And the next thing I knew…'

Kim couldn't go on anymore. Instead she closed her eyes.

"It's okay beautiful. You don't have to."

"I was so scared Tommy, he was so rough about it. I tried to fight him, but I found that I couldn't move. I felt so powerless."

"When he finally tired and fell asleep, I got my clothes back on and ran out of the room. I felt so guilty, and disgusting and so ugly."

"Then I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared that he had…" Kim shuddered. I didn't know what to do. I considered calling you for help… but then my guilt came back…and I felt I had betrayed you for letting another man touch me."

"Then, when he tried to have me killed, I never wished so hard for my powers. Then Mike came into the picture. He was such a good friend to me."

"He soon found out about my past. He even suggested that I call you and ask for your help on more than one occasion. But I was too stubborn."

"All I could think about was all those times in battle I called for your help. I was such a weakling…always needing to be rescued. I didn't call for your help because I wanted to prove that I could handle him myself. I had gotten into this mess and I could get myself out of it."

"And it worked…with Mikes help the bastard got put away. Then the babies came. My little angels. And I was so relieved that they looked nothing like him. Once again mike suggested that I call and tell you. But I was afraid that you would be angry with me. I figured that you would have moved on with Kat."

"After a while, I started feeling homesick and all I wanted to do was to come back to angel grove. But I was afraid that I would run into you. And have to see you with Kat or another woman. I knew it would kill me to see you like that."

"So, I settled for Sacramento. I found a good job and my kids were happy. And then my past came back to haunt me when all the sudden Billy showed up at my work."

"And he forced me to tell him everything. Billy's one of my oldest friends…so I told him everything. And then he told me that if I didn't tell you everything that he would."

"I'm sure he told you eventually or you wouldn't be here right now."

"Anyway, I enjoyed a peaceful life for several years till Mike came back into my life."

"Then the night came that I was attacked. I'm still not sure how it happened. I was walking to my car and then suddenly I saw this man in a dark ninja suit flying at me feet first. He hit me right in the head. It hurt like hell and then, the next thing I knew, I heard a falcon calling to me. And now…you're here."

Tommy had been quietly taking in all this new information.

He wasn't sure how to respond.

He stopped rubbing her back and tied the back of her hospital gown so she could lay back on the pillows.

He now sat at her feet and began to massage her leg muscles.

"Kim, I can't deny that it was a terrible mistake to not call me for help. Ranger duties or not, Zordon would have teleported me to your side the moment I asked him."

Tommy kissed her knee, before continuing. "I never considered you weak for calling me when the battle became to much for you. I loved being the one you called for help. It was a thrilling pleasure to hear you call my name. You're one of the bravest women I have ever known. If you weren't Zordon would not have chosen you to be a ranger."

"I just wish I could have been there for you. I wish I could have been there when you first found out. To go to the appointments with you…to hear their first heart beats. To hear their first cries."

Tommy paused mid speech unable to continue.

"I was so happy that they were yours. TJ especially. He is just like you. Always trying to be the man of the house. And Terra. She is such an amazing girl. She has more guts then I did at her age."

Tommy laughed softly as he remembered the first time he saw her taking out those putties on the Simi deck.

"And she's gorgeous…just like her mother. And TJ has done an awesome job taking care of his sister."

Kim gave him a confused look. With a shock Tommy realized he hadn't told her about the incident in the forest.

Tommy swallowed. "The house was attacked about a week ago."

Kim gasped putting her free arm over her mouth.

Tommy took her hand in his. "The ninja's that invaded the house tore it to pieces. It's been thoroughly ransacked."

"What about the kids?"

"I wasn't there to see it…but Billy was. TJ got his sister out of the house…but…"

"Mike didn't make it out in time did he?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. TJ told me about it. When the attack started Mike told him to run. In his effort to buy them time, he was swarmed by them. I'm sorry Kim. He's gone."

Kim closed her eyes. The next thing she knew Tommy was sitting closer and had wrapped her in his arms. Letting her mourn him quietly.

About 30 minutes later Tommy released her. "Our son is a real trooper. He got Terra out just in time." he hesitated.

"What else aren't you telling me?" asked Kim. "He got hurt didn't he."

"Yes, I don't want to go into detail but TJ tried to take out some ninja's that had followed them. "He's in a cast for the next six weeks."

Kim closed her eyes and sank into her pillows.

"I knew that Billy wouldn't leave town when I asked him to. Now, I'm glad he didn't."

Tommy smiled at her. "We both are. And while you're busy getting better, the rest of us are working on a plan to take down that Demetrius bastard. He's gonna wish he never attacked you."

Kim sat up. "But how? I thought you weren't a ranger anymore."

Tommy smiled at her. "We're not…with the exception of the space rangers. The Ninjetti still exists. Our animal spirits still thrive inside us."

Kim scrunched up her face.

Tommy smiled at her. "No, Beautiful. I don't want you to summon the crane just yet. First you need to get better…and that's where I come in."

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the rangers were congregating at the rented condo. (Tyler had been sent up to the mega ship) The guys were holding another council of war, as Jason called it.

The girls however were holding their own little council.

They had gathered in the living room under the pretense of sharing juicy girl talk. But at the moment their was only one guy being discussed.

"That Demetrius is gonna be expecting a counter attack." Kat told them as she sipped her iced tea. "He knows that I am a ninja. And he also knows that there are more than just one of us. Billy and Tommy, fought him in full ninja garb."

Trini nodded. "You're right. We've got to think outside of the box. What won't Demetrius be expecting? From what Tommy said, the ninja's are everywhere."

The girls looked at each other…deeply thinking, forming plans in their minds.

Except for Tanya, ever since the wedding she had constantly been thinking about a certain black Ninjetti. They had not seen each other for a while. And she had been so focused on her singing career and Adam had been so busy being a father to his adopted son. But then, the wedding had brought them together. They had danced the night away, till that last song…wait.

Tanya sat up and put her tea on the coffee table. Dance…the club…"

"That's it." she said under her breathe.

Aisha looked at her. "What's it? Have you got an idea."

Tanya nodded. "It's a crazy idea and it's risky."

Ashley smiled at her. "Honey, we were rangers…our entire lives have been full of risk. If you have a plan you better spill it."

Tanya looked at all the girls in the eye. "It's a simple plan. This whole mess started with Kim going to a club. It' obvious that this man…this monster has a taste for women. So, the plan is to give him what he wants. He loves his women. Especially innocent women. We draw him out and when he least expects it…"

"No way. Absolutely not."

The girls spun around to see Jason with his arms crossed. He looked angry. Just behind him stood Adam who had gone pale the rest of the guys soon joined him.

Trini stood up and walked to her husband. Jason, honey,"

"No way Trini. That monster has his foot soldiers every where. We are at too much a disadvantage."

"No, Jason. That would be true if we were normal people. But we are rangers…with or without powers."

"And there are more of us then there are of him." Tanya said. "It's simple, we draw him out. Then you guys who still have power can finish him off."

"Just who do you plan to use as bait?" asked Adam in a soft voice.

Tanya found she couldn't answer. Adam looked at her as if he already knew the answer. Then he turned and walked away.

Tanya sank back into the couch and stayed quiet.

Jason looked at between them. "Is there something I should know about?"

There was silence in the room again.

"Jason, I know it sounds crazy." said Rocky. "But it makes sense."

Jason looked at his feet and then back at the girls.

"I don't like this either." said Billy. "But it's better than anything we have come up with."

Jason looked at him. "You're all crazy. I don't want to risk the girl's safety. There are just too many ways this can go wrong."

Tanya spoke up. "I know…but we are capable. We have put ourselves in dangerous positions before. How many times did we almost loose our lives…and still manage to get away? How many monsters almost destroyed us? There are 16 of us and 12 of us still have some kind of power. If we plan this carefully, the plan could work."

Trini looked he husband in the eye. "Do we want to take this guy down or not?"

Jason sighed, knowing he was up against the wall. "I still don't like it. But I want to run this by Tommy before we decide on anything and he wont be coming here till tomorrow." he sighed heavily. "For now, I suggest we all sleep on this. Then when Tommy comes here we'll discuss it…as a team." Then he walked away with Trini following him.

* * *

Tanya knew at that point where she needed to be. She walked out to the small garden. Sure enough she saw Adam sitting on the bench swing.

When he saw her he stopped the swing and waited for her to sit before swinging again.

"I had a feeling that you would follow me out here." Adam said looking at her.

"I wasn't gonna pull a 'Tommy' on you." Tanya said in reply.

The meaning of those words caused them both to spend several more minutes in silence.

"I know you're upset about the plan. I wouldn't have suggested it but we both know that nothing else would work."

"Can we please talk about something else?" asked Adam.

"Sure. What did you wanna talk about?"

"I loved dancing with you the other night." he said looking at his feet.

"I think I'm a better singer than a dancer."

Adam laughed. "Nah. You're wonderful at everything you do."

_What the hell was with all these awkward silences anyway?_

"You really think so?"

Adam swallowed hard.

"It's not that I don't have faith in your abilities it's just that I…" Adam hesitated. "I hate the thought of that filthy douche bag pawing you. It was bad enough with Shawn around." Adam looked back down at his feet.

Tanya looked at him curiously. He had never spoken of his feelings like this before.

"I didn't know you felt like that. Why didn't you say something before?"

Adam looked at her. "I don't know. You wanted to be a singer so bad, I didn't want to hold you back." he looked back at his feet. Clearly looking uncomfortable.

"Adam…" Tanya sighed. "Do you remember that our fearless leader said the same thing. And look what happened to them. He's had to wait nearly a decade to be with Kimberly."

Adam looked up her in surprise. "Do you really want to be with me?"

Now it was Tanya's turn to look uncomfortable. "I'm not sure _how_ I feel. All the time we spent as rangers. You were always there for me. I loved having you near. Even when we fought you were never far from me. I guess in a way, I felt secure. Knowing you had my back. I loved how you supported me when others didn't. No other man I've ever been around ever treated me like that."

"It's the way, you deserved to be treated." Adam said looking at her again.

Hearing his words caused warmth to flow into her veins, causing her to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked her smiling faintly.

Tanya smiled at him. "A little, I guess."

Adam scooted closer to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Are you warmer now?"

Tanya felt the little hairs on her arm stand up. She had to admit that it felt good to be in his arms and before she knew what she was doing she was snuggling closer to him.

When she laid her head on his shoulder he laughed softly.

"Is that a yes?"

"Mmmhmmm."

As the two cuddled they allowed all thoughts float away on the soft California breeze.

Sure, their worries would be waiting for them the next day but for that moment they were together…together at last. Right where they both wanted to be.

Soon they both were fast asleep, never aware when Rocky came out to check on them.

To his credit, Rocky didn't say anything or try to wake them up. Instead he left them alone and came back a minute later with a nice blanket which he draped over them and then softly bid the new couple goodnight.

**I know this is kind of a short chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think of the girl's plan...how do you think Tommy will react?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**See you next chapter!**


	9. The Plan

**So, here's the next chapter. And a special surprise there will be a suprise cameo apperance. I hope you guys all like it!**

**And of course i will one again skip over the legalities...you should all know them by heart now.**

**So...Back To Action!**

"Good morning Beautiful."

These were the first words she heard the next morning as the nurse came in to give her an examination.

Dr. Evens wants you to have a final CAT scan to make sure everything's ok. And then if it comes back normal, then we can go ahead and release you."

Kim smiled at her. "Thank you."

When Tommy helped her into the wheel chair and she was rolled away, he sat back in the chair he had spent the night in he rolled up his sleeve and pressed the button. "Jason, you there?"

"I'm right here." answered a voice from behind him.

Tommy turned to see Jason and Trini standing in the door way.

"Oh hey."

"How's Kim?" asked Trini setting a duffle bag down.

"She's fine. The doctor ordered a final CAT scan. If it checks out she can come home."

Trini looked relieved. "That's great…It'll be nice to have the whole group together again."

Jason nodded absentmindedly. Tommy noticed the subtle change in his brother's demeanor.

"Is something up Jase?"

"Nope. We are all just anxious to get Kim home." He looked around the room. Must have been fun spending the night in a chair."

Tommy caught a gleam in his eye. Something was definitely up.

"Yeah, I might need an aspirin. I can feel a crick in my neck."

Jason looked relieved. "Nice to see you made up with Kim. Now things can get back to normal."

"It didn't take much. When she told me her side of the story, we didn't take much after that to make her understand what she did was a mistake. Now, I have 9 years of absence to make up to her."

This time he caught the slight flash in Jason's eyes as he said that. He knew something he said had triggered his friend. But at the pointed look Trini gave him he knew that what ever was going on would have to wait till they got to the condo.

Soon after the nurse returned with Kim who looked a little disoriented. Tommy helped her back into the bed and then sat on the side of the bed holding her hand.

Trini smiled at them, so happy to see them back to normal.

Minutes later, the doctor came in. He looked a little surprised.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked curiously.

The doctor was a younger man in his late 20's with dirty blonde hair. He looked at his chart. "Yep, your scan came back normal. What I found strange was that the CAT scan I saw when you were first brought in and the ones taken a few minutes ago are not the same at all. I expected to see some sign of damage…but when I looked at them a few minutes ago, I saw a perfectly normal brain. It looked as if you were never hit in the head to begin with."

The Doctor closed the files and put them on the table. He walked over to the bed and took off his stethoscope and began to examine his patient.

After several minutes he stepped back. "Everything checks out. I'll never understand how you healed so fast."

Tommy snuck a glance at Kim and squeezed her hand. They both knew exactly what happened.

"There's no point in prolonging your stay here so I'll just have you sign these papers and you can be on your way."

"Thanks Doc." said Tommy as Kim signed the papers.

When the doctor left Jason and Trini excused themselves. "Here's your clothes. I'll leave you to your privacy. I need to call Andros."

"Thanks Handsome." she kissed him and then Tommy walked out with a big smile on his face.

He walked a short distance and pushed the button on the communicator. (it had been linked to the communicator that Andros wore)

"Andros, come in."

"Andros here."

"We are all going to the condo now, I'm sure the kids wanna see their mom now."

"We'll meet you there. Andros out."

When Kim had showered and dressed they left the hospital.

* * *

Kim walked into the door and was greeted warmly by all her friends.

"Mom's here!"

Kim sat down on the couch and grinned widely as her daughter rushed to her.

"Hey there. I'm so glad you are okay!" said Kim as she folded her daughter in to a hug.

She opened her eyes and saw her son hobbling towards her on his crutches. When her daughter stepped back she held out her arms to TJ who handed Terra his crutches.

"Hey Mom." He sat on the couch next to her and allowed her to hug him and even let her kiss him on the forehead.

She looked up at Andros. "Thank you for looking after my kids."

Andros shrugged. "Billy did most of the work. He's the one who saved them."

"Billy?" she asked not seeing him.

The rangers parted to let Billy walk through them.

"Hey Kim."

"Kim got up and walked to Billy with tears in her eyes." "Thank you Billy. Thank you for not listening to me."

Billy hugged her. "It's okay, just promise me that you'll never disappear again like that again."

Kim smiled at him. "I won't. I know now what a mistake it was. I should have asked for help when I knew I was in trouble."

"As long as you learned your lesson. That's all that matters." said Aisha. "You can leave the heroism to the rest of us."

Tommy had been watching Jason the whole time and saw the flash again. It was time to talk.

"Terra, TJ. How about you fill you mom in what's she's missed said Tommy. "The rest of you need to come into the kitchen."

Adam looked down at his son. "You better stay with them too."

Tyler shrugged and sat down in the recliner opposite of the couch.

"Mom this is our new friend Tyler."

* * *

Tommy walked into the kitchen with his fellow rangers. It was pretty crowded. Still Jason and Tommy stood at the head of the table.

Tommy took on his commanding air. "Jason, you've looked pissed the entire day, I suggest you spill."

Jason took a deep breath.

"We spent all of yesterday trying to come up with a plan to take down this Roberto creep."

"And what did you come up with?" asked Tommy looking at his second in command.

"Just the usual. But that's not important. The plan the girls came up with is what concerns me. Its insane and extremely risky. And I don't like it one bit."

Tommy looked at the girls.

"I'm open to suggestions."

Tanya squeezed Adam's hand and stepped forward. "It was my plan Tommy. It's simple. Kim's ordeal started with her going to a club. It's obvious that the bastard likes to prey on young women. So, we decided to give him what he wants."

Tommy began to look pale, but Tanya kept going.

"The plan was for some of us to act as bait. We go to some of the clubs where he know him to hang out. And we hope that he will go after one of us. Then when we strikes the rest of you who still have power can move in and take him out."

Tommy looked stone white But ever the leader type, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Jason, I can see why this upsets you. And it is insane and I can't condone this plan. It's just too risky."

Then Aisha stepped forward. "Tommy, our whole lives have been full of risk the moment we accepted our morphers."

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Trini spoke up.

"Tommy, you hardly have room to talk. I remember a certain green ranger on the verge of loosing his powers who took on Goldar unmorphed and unprotected. Goldar could have killed you. It would have only taken one swipe of his sword. And yet you are still here."

"Tommy," said Kat finally speaking up. "Our lives are full of danger. Every fight we have engaged in could have been our last."

Tommy hung his head. He knew that he was beaten.

He took several minutes to think everything through. Then he looked back at his comrades and sighed.

"I still don't like it. But I have to admit that it's a sound plan. Who's gonna be the bait?"

"Kat is out since the ninja's have probably told their boss all about her." said Trini. "That leaves myself, Tanya, Karone. Cassie, and Ashley."

Tommy nodded. "And how do you plan to get his attention?"

"Well, we need to make our selves known. You guys can do some surveillance. Once we know where he hangs out, we can show up. He likes his women. All we have to do is wait for him to single one of us out."

"And then?"

Tanya spoke up again. "We play it out…play hard to get. Then we draw him out. Then after that it's up to you guys."

"I still don't think it's a good plan." said Jason.

"I don't like it either." said Tommy. "It's extremely risky. That's why I want at least 4 of you to shadow them at all times. You'll have to be discreet as you can."

He looked at the girls. "Fair enough?"

Trini nodded. "Come on girls, we need to make a trip to the mall."

With the girls on the way out their way out the door with most of the guys trailing them, Tommy walked into the living room to rejoin his family.

"Hey, Beautiful. What did I miss?"

Kim smiled at him and kissed him gently. "The kids were asking questions about our days as Power Rangers."

Tommy settled back and gestured to Tyler who was still sitting in the chair."

"Come join us Tyler. This story is about your dad too."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mall

Adam waited at the entrance to "Wet Seal." He was glad that he didn't have to go into the women's store. But another part hated being separated from Tanya.

Was this how Tommy felt with Kimberly?

Inside the store, Tanya held up one skimpy shirt after another. She really wished she didn't have to do this. She never liked having to show off her skin like this. But she also knew that this man had to be stopped. She did not want to be responsible for more women coming off worse than Kim. Other women did not have hidden powers. Other women may not be as lucky. Other women may die if she didn't put her neck on the line.

So, she continued to shop with the other girls.

Adam sighed looking at his watch. He hated having to wait like this.

Why did it have to be like this? Adam would have had no problem going in with powers blazing. He still hated the thought of that lowlife coming near Tanya or for that fact any of the girls.

Rocky seemed to notice the emotions flitting across his brother's face.

"I hate this too, Bro. The girls should not have to risk themselves like this. I wish there was another way."

Adam nodded. "The girls are right though, those bastards would be expecting a counter attack. This way is more subtle and those guys won't be expecting it." Adam sighed. "If Tommy knows what's good for him he better let me be the one to shadow Tanya."

Rocky chuckled softly. "Yeah, I noticed how cozy you guys looked last night. You two really did look sooo cute together."

Adam rolled his eyes, but said nothing more.

"Hey guys." said a familiar voice. "I never thought I'd see you guys within 20 feet of a women's store."

Rocky and Adam looked up to see Tommy's brother David walking toward them.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Rocky as he greeted Tommy's sibling.

"Nothing really, I came to angel grove to visit. But saw that Tommy wasn't there. When I asked Ernie where he was I was told that he had come here."

Adam cocked his head. "And did he say anything else?"

David shook his head. "No, he seemed a little bit sketchy on the details." he looked at Rocky and Adam. "Is there something I should know about?"

Rocky shook his head. "Nothing we can talk about in public."

This got David's attention. "Is everything ok?"

Adam shook his head. "No, We're shadowing the girls. We can't tell you anymore. We have no idea what kind of enemy we are dealing with. Tommy is at the base with the rest of the family."

David frowned at the cryptic message and then noticed all the other guys he recognized and then a few he didn't doing their best to blend in.

Something was definitely up for all the guys to be involved. The hairs on the back of his neck were starting to stand on in. Suddenly he was glad he had stopped by. If his brother needed help, he was in.

When the girls came out. They giggled at him as they walked by. David watched them pass. They looked so calm for people under such stress.

Then in what he noticed to be a somewhat staggered pattern they all left the mall.

And in no time they were heading back to the condo with David following them at a distance.

* * *

Back at the condo

"Adam's stayed far away from all monster movies ever since."

So let me get this strait. Dad won't let me watch monster movies because he had a nightmare?" Questioned Tyler scrunching his face up as he peered at his uncle..

Tommy nodded. "When Tanya, woke him up. He seemed so terrified."

"Wow." said Kim. "I had no idea."

"But let me assure you, your dad's no wimp. We've all had times when we were afraid. I remember a time when your dad and his friends were trapped in a cave. And to make matters worse, they were tied up and had to share the space with an evil snake. One bite from its fangs would have turned him evil…it would have poisoned him. But he didn't panic and neither did any of them."

Tyler's eyes widened. "And how did they escape?" Kim smiled. "Billy, Tommy and I rushed in and Billy grabbed the snake while we freed your dad and our friends."

"That was the day they found out who we were."

All the sudden Tommy's communicator went off.

"Tommy here. Everything ok?"

"Yes." came Jason's voice. "We are on our way back…with your brother."

Tommy furrowed his brow. "My brother. What's he doing here?"

"He's on vacation. He came into Angel Grove looking for you. When he couldn't find you he asked Ernie. And Ernie told him you were here. We ran into him at the mall."

Tommy was silent.

"He wants to help." added Trini.

The white ninja took a deep breath. "Well, we could always use an extra pair of eyes."

When they all walked into the house, Tommy was pleasantly surprised with how easily the kids warmed up to their new uncle. It had taken Kim a while to warm up to David but when she did they got on very well. It had been an afternoon of surprises that had lasted into the night.

The two of them now sat on the back porch swing and Tommy told him everything, from Kimberly's attack to what their plan was.

David whistled softly. "And here I thought that your days of being a Power Ranger were over."

Tommy grimaced. "I thought so too. I only wish that we were facing monsters this time too. They were always predictable, they attacks with some foot soldiers. We beat them once. They grow a good 60 stories, we call our zords, we beat them again. And they explode and that's it for them."

Tommy shook his head. "But this guy we're facing is a whole different kind of enemy. And it scares the crap out of me. We have no idea how many foot soldiers he has. For all we know he could have people watching us right now."

The brothers were quiet for a few minutes then David spoke again.

"So, everyone of those people in there are rangers."

Tommy nodded. "All of us in there are or have been rangers in the past. To tell you the truth I was surprised when Billy told me I still possessed my Ninjetti power. It explains a lot.

"That blow that Kim took to the head should have left some lasting damage at least left her blind with the way her head was snapped back. And then when Kat got sliced yesterday she should have passed out from all the blood she lost. But because of the Ninjetti power she retained, the wound was healed almost immediately leaving a barely noticeable scar.

And then we have all the space rangers who can still call their powers. The only ones who don't have power are Tanya, Trini, Zack, Jason and you. Tommy took a breath again. "As the girls said earlier, there are more of us then there are of them."

The brothers were quiet for a few minutes. Then David broke the silence.

"So, when is the next phase of the plan going down?"

Tommy gazed at the starry sky. "Tomorrow."

**So, how do you like David showing up? I kinda like the idea of Tommy having a brother.**

**Next up the girls begin to unfold their plan. **

**Once again I want to thank you all for the reviews i've been getting! keep them comming!**

**See you next chapter!**


	10. Nightime Conversation

**hey everyone! This chapter is kinda meant to be a trasitional chapter. I am having a small case of writer's block so I wrote this chapter to hold you over till the real action begins.**

**It's kind of funny and fluffy/romantic at the same time. **

**You know what I own and what I don't.**

**Enjoy!**

Tommy said goodnight to his brother who immediately headed to the room that he now shared with Zack and Rocky…who were the only single men left.

As Tommy walked by the living room, he smiled at the new couple that were sharing the pull out sofa. Adam and Tanya looked quite comfortable…and extremely cute. Ever since that day Adam fought against Shawn in the ninja tournament he had a running bet with Rocky over how long it would take the two of them to get together…

Rocky owed him 100 bucks.

Tommy continued on to the bedroom he was sharing with his lover. He reached for the knob and turned it quietly…he knew the kids were sleeping in here too. The room was still. He walked over to the full sized airmatress that had been hastily bought…he needed to remember to thank Trini and Jason for that in the morning.

The kids were fast asleep. Terra never looked so peaceful and angelic. The white tiger was clutched tightly in her arms. She had been so happy when he handed it to her just before he tucked her into bed.

His son on the other hand…

Tommy chuckled as he heard his son snort in his sleep. His son…the strong young warrior. The one who could possibly be a future ranger one day. Tommy's heart filled with fatherly pride as he thought of how much his son was like him. Hopefully TJ would not repeat the same mistake he had made and let the woman he loved slip away.

The woman he loved…

Tommy's gaze slid to the bed. Kimberly.

_Damn, could a woman ever look so beautiful? _

Tommy paused to change in to his pajama bottoms and then he pulled back the covers and slid between the sheets. Being as quiet as he could he slid closer to Kim and kissed her gently on the lips.

Kim smiled and opened her eyes. "Hey Handsome." she whispered kissing him back.

This time Tommy didn't let her pull back but started caressing her lips with his own. The kiss didn't seem to last long enough as he slid his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck reveling in the love she was being shown. She felt so secure and alive as she felt his tongue press against her lips asking for entrance. And she obliged.

Tommy's heart started beating faster as she opened for him and they began to explore each others mouths with a new hunger.

_Did that whimper come from him? No. Yes. Damn it. _He gloried in the moment. He was a man dying of thirst and she was the life giving water that could sustain his life force. He wanted to delve deeper. He really wanted to.

_Damn it Tommy, the kids are still in the room. _His conscience reminded him.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss and smiled at his lover. He could see the need in her eyes.

"Later" he mouthed and gestured to the kids. She looked at the kids and smiled then contentedly nestled against his soft but firm chest. A sigh escaped her lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not letting you go…never again." he whispered in the dark.

"No worries, Handsome." she whispered back. "I made a mistake when I pushed you away. And I suffered for it. That's not gonna happen again."

As Tommy held her close he vowed silently that she would never suffer again. Once Demetrius was roasting in the deepest pit of hell, he was going to take Kimberly and disappear with her like he did after battling Zedd and totally pawning him. What he did with Kim later that night by the lake. That was his victory dance. And Kim was happy to celebrate with him.

Tommy stifled the evil laugh he felt building in his throat. Kim grinned at him. She knew that look on his face.

"Let it out Tommy. I know you want to."

Tommy grinned. "No, I don't want to wake the kids."

Kim laughed softly and kissed his lips again. "Terra told me about the dance you shared with her…at the wedding reception. You make one hell of a father."

"Seeing the beautiful kids we both created melted my heart. It didn't take much after that to slip into the roll."

They were quiet for a second.

"Our Terra seems to be more than a little smitten with that Tyler boy."

"He's Adam's son right?"

"Yeah. Adopted son. His real parents, They were the worst."

Tommy paused and looked down at Kim. She was watching him intently.

"Adam told me all about him just after he applied for the adoption rights. His parents were both deadbeats. All they cared about was partying and getting high. The dad left just after he found out about the pregnancy. With all the drugs she took, it's amazing the baby survived. He was abandoned soon after he was born. She didn't even bother to clean him up. She dropped him off at the doorstep of the dojo, just before closing time. Adam almost stepped on him but he stopped just in time."

"It's so strange to me after all this time. Adam took one look at the baby. And he wasted no going into action. He rushed to the boys locker room and gave that baby his sponge bath. And then after wrapped the baby in a thick towel and had Jason rush the two of them to the emergency room."

"He found out later that in doing what he did in those few minutes saved the babies life. The warm water Adam used to sponge him, kept the baby from freezing to death and then by rushing to the hospital they kept him from starving to death and the doctors were able to give him the nutrients his loser mom denied him."

"Adam told me later that day that he felt a connection with baby. He saw the dark brown eyes looking up at him during the ride to the hospital. He wanted to adopt the baby but he felt he wouldn't make a good enough father."

"After that night, the baby was taken into CPS and got lost in the system. Unfortunately, because of the drugs his mom took he suffered and became very sick. Along with that, he seemed to have this undying hatred of the world and everyone in it. Because of all this, no one ever adopted him. He spent the next five years of his life filled with hate and anger. He drove everyone away."

"Then one day he ran away during a field trip to the park and happed to see Adam who was busy practicing cottas. The boy watched him in silence but never made a sound. Adam never knew he was being watched."

"Several months later Adam was walking in the same park and saw him fighting another boy…and he was getting throttled. Adam rushed to break up the fight. Then as he was pulling Tyler to his feet their eyes met again. And it was then that Adam remembered the baby he had saved all those years before."

"The boy seemed to calm down instantly. After that day, Adam made it his priority to watch over the boy. Then came the day of the accident. Tyler was running after a ball that rolled into a street when he was hit by a car. The impact threw him about 10 feet. The driver never stopped. Adam saw it happen and ran to his side and called 9-1-1."

"He rode in the ambulance to the hospital and when he found out the boy needed a transfusion, Adam was the first to roll up his sleeve when he found out that he was a match."

"The transfusion saved the boy's life. Then a miracle happened. After the boy received the blood he started healing faster than all the doctors thought was possible. It even made Tyler healthier than he had ever been. That same week Adam rushed to the CPS and applied to adopt Tyler."

"The two of them have been family ever since. Tyler hasn't ever been violent since. The only fights he gets into are the matches at the Dojo."

Tommy was silent again.

"Wow. Adam has such a big heart." Kim said into the darkness.

"And now Tyler may even get the mom he deserves. If this thing with Tanya and his dad lasts."

"I didn't realize they were together."

Tommy smiled again. "Yep. And now Rocky owes me 100 dollars."

"You placed a bet on Adam And Tanya?"

Tommy smirked even though Kim never saw it in the dark.

"Yep. Remind me to collect the money from Rocky when all this is over."

Mention of the fight that lay ahead seemed to suck all light heartedness from the room.

"I wish you would allow me to join the fight." Kim said

Tommy sighed. "we've been through this Kim. You could have died in that attack had Billy not been there. I just got you back Kim. And I can't loose you again. That's why you are going with the kids to the Megaship tomorrow morning. Andros said you could ask DECA to show you the fight when it finally happens. But for now the kids miss their mom. And you have two weeks to make up for."

"Just like you have 9 years to make up for."

"That was low Kim. That wasn't my fault."

"There was a part of me that wished you had chased after me. But you believed the deception I created."

Tommy flinched ever so slightly. "I know. We both have much to catch up on."

Tommy kissed her.

"I think that after all this is over, we should all take a family vacation. I was thinking about booking two rooms on a Disney cruise ship. The kid in me has always wanted to do that."

"That sound great. TJ and Terra would love that."

Tommy chuckled. "I can't believe you named our daughter after your Zord."

Kim chuckled. "I named my kids after my two loves. You and my zord."

Tommy laughed at that. "I love you Kim."

"I love you too Tommy."

"There is one thing I was wondering about." said Tommy.

"What's that?"

"When I was going through their room the other day. I found an old news clipping with a picture of my old Dragon Zord."

"You went to the house?"

"Yeah. It was just the other day. I went to the house to get any evidence of our ranger pasts out of the house and to get the fire box. TJ told me where you kept it. The clipping was on his desk as well as a sketch of my old symbol. I was wondering where he got it from. The clipping was older than he was."

Kim was silent again.

"That was his end of the year project for his English class. He was supposed to do an essay on his hero. I expected him to do it on a president or some one like that. To my surprise I saw him surfing the net. He was checking out a site dedicated to the power rangers."

"That must have been a shock to you."

"You have no idea. I wanted so badly to reveal my past to him. But I promised Zordon to never reveal my identity as a power ranger."

"And how did he do?"

"His teacher called me the day he turned it in to tell me that he had gotten his first detention."

"Oh boy. Let me guess. He got into a fight."

"Yeah. From what the teacher told me, a bigger boy in his class was making fun of him for doing a report on what he called an "old powerless green ranger."

Tommy growled.

"Easy handsome." she kissed him. "Anyway, TJ didn't like that and he tackled the other boy to the floor right after giving the report. That was the longest parent/teacher conference I ever sat through. Part of me wanted to back up my son. I was just as pissed off as my son was. Personally I wanted to throw TJ a party and give him an extra 20 dollars in his next allowance."

"But you had to play the mean mom."

"Yeah. That was the greatest performance I have ever given of my life. I had to correct him in front of the teacher to satisfy the other parents and when we got home I had to keep up the charade and ground him to his room for the weekend without TV or the internet."

"And what about the report?"

Kim laughed. "The report was more like a short novel. And he would have gotten an A+ for it if not for the fight. He got a B+ instead."

"One whole grade level? That's kind of harsh don't you think."

"You have no idea. His teacher was one of those prim and proper stuck up snob. Plus she was a friend of the parents."

"That's gotta be illegal."

"Apparently not. Since she got a way with it."

"Did you even protest it?"

"I was going to the day I was attacked."

"I wonder if it's too late."

Kim chuckled. "Are you really going to protest to the teacher?"

Tommy was quiet. "That teacher is wrong. She should have graded the report based on the work and effort. Not on his behavior. Besides, the green ranger part of me demands vengeance."

"Tommy?"

And then she heard it. The evil laugh that she had not heard in years filled the bedroom. And it still thrilled her to hear it.

"Mom?" asked a sleepy Terra as she woke up.

"Dad?" echoed TJ as he sat up.

Kim put a hand over her lover's mouth.

"It's ok kids. Why don't you go back to bed? Your dad was having a momentary flashback of his old glory days."

His kids yawned and slowly went back to sleep.

Tommy grinned behind her hand.

"Sorry."

Kim smirked. "Do that again and you will be. The kids need their rest and so do you."

Tommy's eyes flashed green for a second. "What ever you say beautiful."

"Go to sleep handsome."

"I love you."

Kim kissed him and allowed him to wrap her in his arms again.

They both knew that untold dangers lay ahead for them.

But for the night they all slept soundly.

**So, what do you think of Adam/Tyler?**

**I was thinking of writing a side peice about them. **

**Personally that evil laugh of Tommy's always thrills me. (they have a few clips of his evil laugh on youtube. If you don't know where to find it. PM me and I**** will let you know.)**

**Up next...the action heats up as phase 1 goes into effect!**

**see you next chapter!**


	11. The Briefing

**Greetings! Here is the next chapter. Before you read on, i need to make a few notes.**

**In the last chapter I realized that I made an error. when I mentiond, David (Tommy's brother) sleeping in the single guys room i spoke of Rocky and Zack...but i realized that i forgot about Tyler. Just to clarify it, Tyler was sleeping in the guys room also.**

**Also, i meant to mention this in the last chapter. but i was reserching David Trueheart and found out that Eric Frank passed away around the same time as Thuy Trang. and I feel the need to take a moment and remember him. I realize that all of you probably know this already. But that just shows how slow I am. I really liked the character David Trueheart and thought that Eric did an awesome job!**

**Now with that taken care of, you know what I own and don't own.**

**So, on with the story!**

The morning came quicker than expected. Adam slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the way Tanya had cuddled up to him. It was something he always dreamed about and now that dream had become reality.

_She is so beautiful._

She looked so content. She could give Sleeping Beauty a run for her money. And Tanya didn't even need three good fairies to help her. Adam shook his head. _Where had that thought come from?_ He hadn't watched that movie in years.

But she was beautiful. Her lips had felt so dreamlike against his the night before. They had indulged the night before and had one hell of a make out session once Tyler was in the single guys room. Adam touched his lips. They had seemed so swollen last night. Thank goodness they had shrunk to their normal size.

_Who'd have thought she could do that to him? _

There was nothing he loved more than gazing into her eyes. Those amazing dark brown eyes. In that final moment before their first kiss he had felt like he was falling into them…literally drowning in them.

And then their lips had met. And he actually felt that spark that Tommy had always talked about. And that spark seemed to flood his entire system. And it felt so right. They had indulged for several minutes till they were too tired to go on and had fallen asleep.

Adam's gaze traveled over Tanya's face again. For the first time Adam knew what being in love really felt like. And it was a wonderful feeling.

Adam brushed his fingers through her hair and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back her eyes were open and gazing into his.

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Their eyes met once again. And again he leaned in for another kiss. The kiss seemed to be over way to quickly as Tanya suddenly pulled back. Adam looked at her questioningly and then her eyes darted in the direction of the kitchen.

Adam got the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He followed her gaze and felt himself blushing when he saw that they had been found out. There staring at them were Rocky, Tommy, and David.

They were all smirking.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked in a quietly demanding voice.

Rocky had a hand over his mouth. Obviously trying to stifle his urge to laugh.

Tommy cocked an eyebrow. "The guys and I were heading out side to do some sparring. We _were_ gonna ask you to join us but you look just a little bit busy."

Rocky looked like he was going to convulse on the spot but David shot him a look and dragged Rocky out of sight.

When they had gone, Tommy approached the bed. "I am sorry to disturb you two. Kim and the other girls are meeting in the master bedroom to get ready."

Adam frowned. He wasn't ready to let Tanya go…just yet. Tommy smiled at them knowingly. "It's alright guys. I'll give you a few more minutes."

Tanya silently thanked him and when Tommy left she allowed Adam to wrap his arms around her. They didn't speak for a few minutes. Tommy's entrance had thrown cold water on their little world and suddenly Adam remembered that his son should also be getting up. He would need to be on the ship with Kim and the twins soon enough.

But for these small last moments he didn't have another thought as he tilted his head for another kiss.

In that one simple kiss, so much was said. As Adam slid his lips slowly across Tanya's they both felt such contentment. As they pulled away they smiled at each other.

"I really love you Tanya. I wish it didn't take me this long to tell you."

Tanya smiled at him. "It's okay Adam. You _do_ have a son now. It couldn't have been easy raising him by yourself."

Adam shrugged. "It was a bit of a challenge. He had so much frustration and anger inside. But for some reason, once he came to live with me, he seemed to change."

Tanya grinned. "Fatherhood suits you."

Adam shrugged. "It gave my life meaning. Once I passed my Turbo powers on to Carlos, life seemed kind of boring. I missed being a hero. Then Tyler came along. And I got to be a hero again."

He grinned at her mischievously. "Only this time I got to avoid wearing spandex."

Tanya laughed at that statement. "Yeah it had a way of riding up in the back."

Adam laughed harder at the mental image Tanya had given him.

When they both could breathe again, Tanya kissed him.

"Being an international recording artist was nice for me, but all that time I missed you. When I was on my way to the wedding, part of me couldn't wait to see you again. And now that I am with you, I don't want to leave."

Adam smiled and kissed her again. "I don't want to leave either. But there is some major butt that needs to be kicked."

Adam glanced at his watch and then back at Tanya. "And I have a son that should be getting up by now."

"And I should be getting to the girls. I have to get ready."

They shared one final kiss and went their separate ways.

* * *

An hour later

Billy and Kat walked in the door and headed to the kitchen. Adam, Tommy, and Kim were sitting in the kitchen with their kids having breakfast.

"Good morning Billy, Kat. What you got there?" asked Kim as she poured milk into the kids cereal bowl.

Kat helped Billy take the pack off. "Thankfully, I had all my old gadgets and tools in storage." He reached into the bag and pulled out several small baggies. "These are homing devices. The girls will be wearing these on their person. If something should happen to them, I will be able to find them."

Billy paused when he saw Adam flinch involuntarily.

"The homing devices are gonna be tied to the Megaship."

He glanced at Kim. "I know you wanted to be part of this little operation. If you want you can be the one to monitor them."

Kim smiled a small smile. 'Thank you Billy. That means a lot to me. I hate being out of the action. I guess it's a ranger thing."

Tommy walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"And I love that about you." Billy rolled his eyes. At that moment his communicator beeped.

"Billy here."

"Greetings Billy. I am ready to activate the homing devices. The rangers are standing by to teleport."

"Go ahead Alpha. Kim and the kids will be ready soon. Andros and the rest of the rangers can come when their ready."

"Affirmative. I am activating the homing devices now."

Billy checked and saw the tiny lights on the devices were glowing.

"Their working. You have them on radar?"

"Affirmative! I have all of them on radar. The other rangers are teleporting as we speak. They will be there any moment."

"Thanks Alpha. Billy out."

"He looked at the kids and Kimberly. Are you guys almost ready to go on the ship?"

Kim looked at her kids. "Did you guys pack your bags?"

Terra nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"We both packed last night." finished TJ.

Andros smirked. Before Karone had been taken. They both seemed to finish each others sentences.

"And you Ty?" asked Adam using his son's nick name. "Yes Dad. I did that last night."

"Good. Why not go finish the rest of your morning routine."

Tyler didn't need to be told twice and did exactly as his dad said. It wasn't long before the twins followed suit.

And soon it was time for them to depart. Tyler hugged his dad tight. "Don't forget to practice your katas every day. I will test you when all this is over."

"Yes Dad. I won't forget."

"Good. I love you Son."

"Love you too Dad."

At the same time Tommy was speaking quietly to his kids.

"I expect you to keep up with you're exercises as well."

"Yes sir!"

TJ looked at the ground. Tommy noticed.

He pulled his son into a hug. "I know TJ. I know you wish you could join your sister. But you did the right thing keeping your sister safe. When you get out of the cast. I bet I can talk the others into a mock battle and then you can take us all on."

TJ grinned at the thought. "I love you dad. You're the best!"

"That's my job. I'll see you later."

TJ hugged his dad tighter and then let go.

"Kick that guys butt for me."

Jason laughed. "I'm afraid your dad will have to get in line behind me and Billy."

"You guys all ready?" asked Andros.

"If you don't mind I need another minute with my Kim. You can go ahead and teleport the kids.

Andros nodded understandingly. And a second later the kids were gone.

Tommy led Kim out onto the porch.

They looked at each other for a second. And then they met each other in a hot kiss. When they pulled away. Kim wiped away a tear.

"Be careful Handsome."

Tommy held her close in his arms. "I will. I am not going to lose you again. If anyone should be worried it should be Demetrius."

Tommy kissed her again. "I can't wait for all this to be over and done with. I love you Beautiful."

They met with one more kiss. And then reluctantly they both walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll see you soon, Beautiful."

"I can't wait Handsome."

After one more kiss, Tommy stepped back and watched Kim disappear.

With the kids and Kim gone, it was all business.

Tommy and Jason stood in front of the others with the posture befitting their places on the team.

David felt like he was watching the briefing before the battle. It seemed so strange to be in the only civilian in big group of rangers.

Tommy looked at the red space ranger. "Andros, what were you able to gather about our target?"

Andros stepped forward. "Alpha has discovered that Demetrius has gotten bolder. He can usually be seen on his yacht, The Double Dragon at the beach, and around one marital arts tournament or another. And he likes to hang around the Mount Olympus Gentleman's Club. Or he could be at his mansion. But he is always surrounded by his entourage."

Tommy grimaced. He really wasn't the type to go anywhere near a strip club. He looked at Billy.

"You are the only one familiar with this city. Are there any tournaments going on right now?"

Billy looked at the calendar on the wall. "Not at the moment. Perhaps one of the teams here could shadow his dojo."

Jason was nodded. "Good idea."

"Now, I think a couple of you can head to the beach."

And that leaves the gentleman's club and the mansion."

He looked at the rangers who were watching him intently.

"This morning Jason and I had a discussion over the teams. This is a dangerous situation. We all know that in order for this to work, we need to keep ourselves focused. So we have decided to split all the couples up. We cannot afford for anyone of you to let your emotions get in the way."

Adam looked down. He hated it. But he knew that Tommy spoke the truth. He looked back up.

"Adam, Trini, and Andros, I am grouping you together with David. I want you to shadow the Dojo. How you shadow is up to you."

"Jason, Zhane, Aisha, and Tanya, Cassie, and Zack, I am sending you to the beach."

"Billy and Kat will be prime targets since Demetrius knows they are connected to Kim and the kids. So, they will be staying at the house. They are acting as backup. They can be teleported by the Megaship if they are needed."

"That leaves six of us left. We will be splitting up into two teams and will be out and about the town."

Tommy passed around a picture of Demetrius and his student turned Henchmen. "If any of you see this guy around, contact me or Jason."

Tommy looked at the blue ninja. "Billy?"

Billy and Kat began passing out the homing devices. 'These homing devices are connected to the mega ship. Should anything go wrong, Alpha will be able to pinpoint your location and we can send help."

Tommy stepped forward again.

"That's all we can do ladies. The rest is up to you. This is your plan, all I ask is for you girls to be absolutely careful. Flirt, play around and do what you need to do, but don't let things get out of hand. You girls are the heart of the power rangers. And none of us want to lose you."

Jason made his presence known. "We still have no idea what kind of surveillance this guy has or if he has any at all. So we will be following the procedure and leave this house in a staggering pattern."

Tommy addressed the former rangers. "Tonight, we are going to split into smaller groups and canvass the city. We will go from club to club. I hardly doubt that you need to hear the safety rules for clubbing. At the clubs the men will need to withdraw and let the women do their thing."

Jason stepped forward again. "To prevent any major drama later only you single people will go into the gentlemen's club and accompany Aisha and Cassie. Are you two up to it?"

The girls looked at each other. "Yes, we can do that. We'll do what ever it takes."

Tommy looked each ranger, former and current, in the eye. "Let me say once again for you girls to be careful. And I need each and everyone of you to bury your heart and feelings. Be smart and look out for each other. Now are there any questions?"

Silence

"Alright then. Lets get going."

**And again we come to the end of another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I am enjoying writing it!**

**Up next, the plan is put into action**

**see you next chapter!**

**RIP Eric Frank**

**RIP Thuy Trang **


	12. Feelings Of Helplessness

**Greetings Everyone!**

**I apoligize most profusely for the lull between chapters as i have begun working on the Asam/Tyler side story.**

**But here is the next chapter! **

**you know the drill so i will not be bothering with disclaimers. you know what's mine and what isn't**

**Read on!**

Kim had been sitting in a chair on the bridge for a while now. She never thought she would find herself on the bridge of a space ship. Not to mention the Astro Megaship mark 2.

She like the rest of the world had watched coverage of the final showdown between the space ranges and the forces of Dark Specter .

But to Actually be around fellow rangers again. She had to admit that she wished she could have joined the fight. And she would have, had she known she still possessed the Crane powers.

But she knew that at the time her kids were barely a year old. And she was still hiding from that bastard Demetrius. And now here she was hiding once more while her friends and the father of their children took him down.

The warrior in her growled in frustration. She knew that she wanted to be in the action. Surely if she showed up, Demetrius would come after her.

The thought hit her like proverbial lightning.

_She would be the ultimate bait. If she showed up, He would be sure to materialize._

As soon as the thought hit her she knew that it would be a bad idea. All the others had sacrificed much to keep her safe and she did not want all that trouble to be for nothing.

And that meant that she needed to stay safe.

_I stopped being a ranger long ago. The second I handed my power coin to Kat I stopped being a hero. _

Grimacing, she got up and left the bridge to check on the kids.

She walked through the corridors till she got to the Simudeck.

"D.E.C.A, please freeze the program."

"Program frozen."

She opened the door to see her Daughter and Tyler looking at her.

"What's up mom? Terra said as she turned from the putty that was hanging in mid air.

"Checking up on you." she smiled at the other boy in the room. "Hi Tyler."

"Hi Miss Hart."

Kimberly looked around the room. "Where's your brother?" she asked her daughter.

"He said he wanted to take a nap. He's in our quarters."

Kim's eyes narrowed. _Since when has my son ever needed a nap in the middle of the day?_

"Okay then. Just be careful guys."

She walked out of the doors. "D.E.C.A. please resume the program."

"Resuming program."

* * *

Kim headed right for her quarters. When she opened the doors she frowned. Her son was lying on the bed having discarded his crutches on the floor. His foot was propped up on some pillows.

"Honey? Are you awake?"

"Yeah mom. I'm awake."

Kimberly sat on the bed and kissed her son on the forehead. "Since when does _my_ son need a nap in the middle of the day?"

"Since _I _became a useless cripple."

Kim shot her son daggers. "_You_, Mr. Hart are _not_ a useless cripple. And no son of mine is gonna believe such nonsense. From what I heard you are a hero."

TJ turned his head to look at his mother. "Mom. I got sloppy. I should have known that ninja would pull a stunt like that. Uncle Mike was always warning me against using my round house kick so much. And I used it anyway. And now I get to pay for my mistake by sitting here with my stupid leg in a stupid cast."

"Sloppy or not, the three of you managed to hold off a large troupe of foot soldiers and only Billy had powers. You and your sister held them off without power and that is nothing less than amazing."

She affectionately tickled her son's stomach. "_You_ my dear are hardly useless."

"Awe Mom." he gasped between laughter. 'That's not fair. I'm crippled."

Kim furrowed her brow. "Cripple? Where? I don't see a cripple. All I see is a strong young boy who shouldn't be laying here in bed and should be sharing a mega large double chocolate chip sundae with me in the in the kitchen."

TJ's eyes danced. "You really mean it? Double chocolate chip?" Kim laughed. "I thought you'd like that. Now come on!" She pulled her son up and helped him with his crutches.

* * *

Back on the Simudeck

Terra and Tyler finished off the last of the putties and collapsed on the floor completely out of breathe. They both lay there for a few minutes. Recovering from the battle. Finally after several minutes Tyler slowly sat up and looked down at Terra.

"That was totally wicked. I have never trained that hard. My dad has told me all about the foot soldiers that he and the other rangers used to fight. I wouldn't dare try to fight them. I know I'm not _that _good."

Terra cocked her head. "How long have you known that your dad was a ranger?"

Tyler shrugged. "It's been about a year and a half. I heard uncle rocky yelling at your dad and Jason about not including him. And that he was a red ranger once and should have been allowed to go. Then Dad butted in and pointed out that when he switched colors he wasn't a red ranger anymore."

"I thought it was so cool! I asked my dad about it later that night. He wasn't happy with me for 'eavesdropping' on private business. He told me that as rangers they weren't supposed to tell anyone that they were rangers."

Tyler smiled at her. "It must have been cool being a ranger. Fighting monsters that were bigger than the sears tower in giant robots! And getting to go to other planets! That is sooo wicked!"

Terra had to agree with him_. The fact that her parents were both rangers was beyond awesome not to mention the fact that her dad was a legendary ranger. _

"I wish we could still get to see them. The Zords. Dad told me that some of the zords are intact." continued Tyler.

Terra's eyes sparkled. "I remember TJ telling me that the green ranger had a giant Dragonzord. He said that it never blew up or was destroyed. So it must still be in the lake!" she said excitedly.

"Well your dad _was_ the green ranger. Maybe he can take us to go see it!" It's worth asking. I bet when they get back from kicking that guy's butt they can take us to see it."

Terra frowned. "I hope they're okay. I don't want to lose my dad. I hope he's okay."

Tyler smiled at her. "Your dad's the legendary ranger." he can handle anything. And plus my dad's with him! They'll be fine!"

* * *

At the condo

Billy sat back in his chair. It had been about 6 hours since the first team left for the dojo. From his makeshift command center he had set up in the kitchen he had been listening to all the communications.

So far everyone had checked in. Andros had seen that classes were in session. But for some reason that Keiser kid wasn't heading up the classes.

That fact made him more than a little uneasy. He had told Andros to be careful. That had been hours ago.

Then not even a few minutes later the rest of teams began checking in. So far nothing. Had this been any other situation he would have thought that no news is good news. But in this current crisis he wished that son of a bitch would show himself.

Billy headed to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of coke and began to sip it. Then he heard a beep. "This is Zhane calling in. We have spotted Demetrius."

Billy set his drink on the counter. "Billy here. What have you got?"

"Demetrius is walking this way. His entourage including that Keiser kid is following him."

Billy leaned closer. "Has he targeted any of the girls?"

"No but the girls are…doing their jobs. If I weren't so in love with Karone, these girls would have gotten my attention immediately."

Zhane, please spare me the details. Just let me know if he takes interest in any of the girls.

There was silence for about 5 minutes.

"Billy, this is Zack. Come in."

"I hear you. What's going on."

As Billy listened to the transmission, he heard Kat come in and lean on the counter beside him.

"He's talking to Tanya. And that side kick of his is talking to Cassie."

"Alright. Keep your distance but keep an eye on them. Billy out."

Billy frowned. Adam was not going to like this. A part of him had hoped that Tanya would not be chosen. But she did choose to do this.

"Why could he not have chosen Aisha. At least she has powers if things get ugly." he said as Kat held him close.

"Tanya chose this." his wife answered soothingly. "She knows what she's doing. Besides. She has the other rangers watching out for her. All we can do is go on with the plan."

Billy turned and gave his wife a gentle kiss. "I know Kat. But Adam is gonna flip when he hears this."

Kat sighed. "There's a reason why Tommy and Jason split up the couples. All we can do is-"

"Tommy to Billy. Come in."

"Billy here."

"The guy's not here. Have the others checked in?"

Billy swallowed. "Affirmative. Demetrius and his sidekick have been spotted at the beach."

"And?"

"Tanya and Cassie. He's taken the bait."

Tommy was silent.

"Alright keep me posted."

Billy grimaced. "Affirmative. Billy out."

* * *

Zack threw the frisbee to Zhane who threw it to Jason. It had not taken the silver ranger to get the hang of this game. But he could tell that none of them were enjoying themselves.

Jason's lips were pursed in quiet anger. But he didn't stop the game. Zhane was only paying enough attention to keep the flying disk going between them.

Aisha lay back on her blanket, pretending to bask in the sun but behind her sunglasses she was watching the action not even twenty feet away from her.

The man called Demetrius was sitting cross legged from Tanya in a pair of swimming trunks. They seemed to be talking amiably. And even laughing.

Inwardly cringing she watched as he briefly touched her leg and tanya swatted his hand away. _She was so glad Adam couldn't see this._

Not even two feet from her she saw Cassie chatting it up with the younger kid no older than 20. He had blonde hair and if he wasn't the evil jerk she knew him to be he could even be considered hot.

_Right. Even Rocky's hotter than he is._

She smiled at the thought of him in a set of swimming trunks. He was very athletic. _Focus Girl, you are here for surveillance. Not to dream of Rocky._

Zack glanced at the Zhane and made a subtle gesture and then did the same to Jason. After tossing the frisbee he walked away. Doing what he could to look as casual as possible, he sauntered over to Aisha and gave her what he hoped looked like a flirtatious grin.

"Hey gorgeous is there enough room for two on this blanket?"

She looked him up and down…I guess so." she knew he was trying to keep up appearances but she cringed…feeling like she was betraying Rocky…even though they weren't 'together'.

But still, she knew she needed to keep up appearances.

"So, what's the real reason for you bothering me?"

Zack grinned like she had told a funny joke. "I just needed to borrow some sun block though I may get a sunburn just sitting next to you."

Aisha rolled her eyes. She opened her beach bag still keeping an eye on the other two. And nonchalantly handed it over to her 'admirer'

Zack made to reach over and instead he put his lips near her ear. "It's almost time to head to the clubs. You know what we need to do…oh and please don't tell Rocky. He'll kick my ass if he thought I was trying to get cozy with you."

He pulled away. "Well thank you for letting me share your blanket but the guys and I have places to be."

Then he got up and walked away. He turned and flashed her the 'call me sign' and ran back to the guys.

As they walked away, Aisha got up and began to gather her things. She glanced at the other girls. She still hated the fact that Tanya and Cassie had become the targets.

* * *

Back at the condo Billy spoke into the communicator. "It's all set up Trini. I have gotten word from Aisha. Demetrius has asked her to join him at Club Rivera tomorrow night. You can proceed to that safe haven you set up last night."

Right. We're heading out that way now. There was silence on the line. 'Take care of Adam. He'll be devastated when he finds out." she added in a quiet voice.

Billy felt the gravity of her words. "I don't know that anything we try will help him."

"Trini out."

Billy signed off and shared a look of sadness with his wife. Then they walked into the living room.

Kim closed her eyes and sat back in the chair. She was glad that the kids were busy having dinner. She wanted more than anything to go down there and take Tanya's place. But the plan was set in motion now. All any of them could do now was play this hand out. Thankfully there were more than enough rangers with active powers in the mix now. Still she could just feel that something was going to go wrong.

"Be careful Tanya." she said quietly

**So, the wheels are set in motions. It will be one hell of a ride!**

**thank you for the reivews! I can't believe i passed the 100th review marker! thank you all so much!**

**For all you readers who were interested in the Tyler/Adam side story..i have posted the first two chapters! **

**If you have time feel free to check out my Adam/Tanya one shot!**

**see you next chapter!**


	13. Helplessness

**Hi everyone! i want to thank all of you reviewers for sticking with me!**

**you all know what i own and what i don't!**

**On with the story!**

Adam closed his eyes as his heart sank. He had just been told the news. Tanya was the target. It was her Demetrius had chosen.

The fear he felt was nothing new to him. It was the helplessness associated with it. The room was quiet and everyone was looking at him with quiet concern. Adam never liked being pitied. All he could do was silently leave the room and search for a place to be alone.

Tranquility was now a precious commodity. In this condo filled with his friends there was not many places he could find to be alone.

So, he chose the back yard.

He spent several minutes swinging back and forth…in complete silence. He barely even registered the exact moment when Rocky joined him.

"People say that misery loves company. Mind if I join you?"

Adam shrugged. "Sure but what misery are you talking about? It's not your girlfriend that has been targeted."

Rocky shrugged. "Adam, we have been friends forever. If there is one thing I hate more than this Demetrius bastard, it's seeing you upset that gets to me."

Adam looked at his friend and fellow Ninjetti. "How am I supposed to feel? Tanya is in danger. That Demetrius bastard has his eye set on her."

Adam narrowed his eyes. And how do we know for sure that Demetrius won't come after her tonight? What if he does something unexpected. Tanya has no power she is not a Ninjetti. There are only two rangers in there to help her if someone breaks in."

The blank Ninjetti took a deep ragged breath. "I hate the thought of him having his hands all over her. He could rape her! I don't want anything to happen to her!"

Rocky said nothing…so Adam continued to air out his feelings.

"I love her Rocky! I have always loved her! I can't loose her! What if something happens and we can't get to her in time?"

"I thought this might be the case." Tommy said as he and Jason walked onto the porch.

Adam looked up at his leader.

"I'm sorry Adam. I have no choice but to send you up to the Megaship."

"What!"

"You are too emotionally attached, I never liked this plan in the first place. But now that our hand has been played I have no choice. I am sending you up to the Megaship."

"But what about Tanya?"

Jason grimaced. "Adam, you know she went into this plan fully aware of what might happen. She knew there was a chance she may be chosen. The girls are at a safe haven. Cassie, Trini, and Aisha are with her. And two of them still have power."

"In addition to that. The rest of us Ninjetti minus you and Kim are taking a room in the same motel. We will keep watch the entire night." Said Tommy. "If anything happens we will be there. And the space rangers can teleport in at the blink of an eye. They will be as safe as we can make them."

Adam frowned, knowing that his former leader was making sense. But it didn't mean he had to like it. He glared angrily at the both of them and walked back into the house.

Rocky's gaze followed his best friend into the house. And then he glanced at the two leaders. "I have never seen Adam that pissed off before. You better as hell know what you're doing." Then he headed into the house leaving Tommy and Jason alone.

The two men shared a commiserating glance.

_Being a leader was never easy._

* * *

Back at the safe haven…also known as the Red Roof Inn, Tanya lay on her bed across from Cassie. She was surrounded by the other two rangers. She knew that now she was in danger and yet, she felt strangely peaceful about it. She only hoped that Adam was okay.

They had decided that since Cassie was also a possible target that the two of them were going to need as much sleep as possible . So while they slept the other two people would take turns keeping watch.

The problem with that is the fact that neither of them could sleep.

Tanya turned on to her side as saw Cassie in the other bed. They shared a smile before Tanya closed her eyes and did her best to fall asleep.

By the window, Aisha sat in a chair wide awake. So far all was quiet.

Then her communicator beeped.

"Yellow bear here."

Hey Mamma bear, this is the Daddy Ape.

Aisha rolled her eyes.

"I aint your mamma Monkey Boy."

"You're so funny Mamma Bear. Anyway, we haven't seen anything yet. Everything here is quiet. How's everything in your cave?"

"It's quiet as a tomb in here."

"That's not funny 'Sha."

Aisha winced at what she just said.

"Sorry Rocky."

"It's okay. I'll check back in about an hour."

"Ape Man out."

* * *

Adam paced his room. He had never been so worried in his life. After his 50th time pacing his room he left and began walking the corridors.

After sever moments he looked at the camera.

"DECA, where is my son?"

"He is on the Simudeck."

"Thank you."

Just as the computer had said, he opened the door to see his son working out…deeply immersed in a battle against a mixture of super putties and Tenga warriors.

He leaned against the door frame watching the fight. He smiled as his son put down one enemy after another. In fact he suddenly wanted to join his son. So he took off his slippers and stepped in to the range of the sensors and soon the computer program sensed his presence.

Tyler, soon noticed the blur of black at his side and turned to see his father fighting his own pack of birds. No was not the time to loose focus and Tyler resumed his workout.

For several minutes, they worked out, Adam all the while taking his anger out on the simulated enemies.

All too soon the enemies were defeated. And Adam dropped to his knees so he could cool down.

"Dad? Are you okay."

Adam took a deep breathe. "Yes Ty." he looked at his son. "I am surprised to see you out of bed. It's after 9. Something bothering you?"

Tyler sat down in front of his dad. "Not really. I just have a lot on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Tyler yawned. "No, I think I am ready for bed now."

Adam smiled. "How about if I walk you to your room?"

The boy eyed his dad suspiciously then shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door.

Adam quirked his eyebrow and followed his son out the door.

When they got to the quarters he shared with TJ he stopped. I'm warning you…he snores." Adam laughed. "So does Rocky." His son regarded him curiously but opened the door.

Tyler wasn't lying. The boy did snore but not as bad as his teammate. Adam smiled and took his son's clothes as he cast them off and put them in the collapsible hamper they had brought for the trip.

Then Adam returned and pulled the covers over his son. Most boys would have protested the extra attention but after so many years of being virtually ignored, the boy soaked up all the attention he could get.

Adam seemed to notice that his son's mind was elsewhere.

"You might as well spit it out, Ty." Adam said using his son's nickname.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "There's just so much I don't know. Is Tanya gonna be my mom someday? And what about TJ? If I was so easily healed from just a blood transfusion from you…can't the power be used to heal him?" "And why are we hiding on this ship?"

Adam stared at the boy in shock. "Would you like her to be your mom?"

Tyler shrugged. "I dunno. I don't know what having a mom is like. You are the only parent I've ever had."

Adam thought hard. _Where to begin?_

"I have loved Tanya for a long time…since we were rangers even. We only just realized we both felt the same way a few days ago. I have no idea how long it will take. It could take several months for us to get to that point. But what I want to know is what do you think of her?"

Tyler shrugged. "She's ok…I guess. But I don't know her that well."

Adam was silent for a bit. _The questions came out of nowhere._

"Maybe after this ordeal is over, we can spend some time together with Tanya. Then maybe you can decide how you feel about her." Adam replied.

_If she makes it out of this crisis in one piece, that is_

"As for why we are on this ship. Well it's a long story. There is a bad guy that likes to hurt women and girls. And we are trying to bring him and his foot soldiers down. Tanya was chosen to be the bait…and she has to draw him in. Because of my relationship and feelings for her, Tommy and Jason are afraid that if this plan doesn't work that I won't be able to think clearly enough to fight. So they are keeping me up here with you guys until this business is over."

"But you're a ninja ranger. What if they need you?"

Adam thought for a second. "The other Ninjetti, minus Kim and I are there. If they need me they will call me."

And as for the Ninjetti power, well it is something I will discuss with TJ's parents. Maybe it can be done. But for now, why not get some sleep?"

Tyler yawned and closed his eyes. Adam got back up and ruffled his son's hair."

But once he left the room, he frowned. _Could it be possible? Could TJ be healed so easily. He had seen what it could do to the damaged command center._ It was a lot to think about. But for now, he wanted to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later

Aisha glanced at her watch. It was almost 1:00 in the morning. Trini tapped her on the shoulder telling her that she could take over watching the window.

The second ranger looked at her predecessor and smiled. Trini sat on the chair and shooed her away. Aisha didn't need to be told twice and she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Trini continued to monitor the window watching for any movement.

It was Tommy's turn at the window. From across the way he saw the shadows and knew that the girls had just changed guard.

His communicator beeped.

"Saber-tooth tiger to White Falcon."

"White falcon here. It's your turn already?"

"Yeah, The bear's out like a light."

Tommy chuckled.

"Alright…let me know if you notice anything out of place. I will be here for a long time."

"Affirmative. Saber Tooth out."

Tommy shook his head. But then turned his attention to the window.

Meanwhile outside the window, the night wore on.

* * *

One hour later

**_Thump….hiss._**

Trini jumped and her eyes widened as she suddenly smelled something. Her eyes flickered to the door. At first she thought it was smoke but then she immediately knew that it was worse than smoke.

Immediately she pulled her shirt over her nose and hurried to wake the others. "Aisha hurry get up." She rushed to the others and in a minute, she had everyone on knees and in the back of the room.

By now, the fumes were getting stronger and she began to cough.

She began pressing the buttons on her communicator.

"T…Tommy." _cough. _"Tommy come in!"

When she heard nothing she saw Cassie and Aisha morph and was suddenly ordered into the bathroom with Tanya.

With the girls in the bathroom the two rangers waited for what would be coming.

Then all of the sudden the door was broken down. And several men in ninja garb came pouring in. The girls went into a defensive stance and waited for the attack.

And then the ninja's moved. And the girls went into action.

The two rangers worked hard to hold up the barrage. And they were doing a damn good job. But where still out numbered.

But not for long. From behind them were flashes of Red, White, and Blue and even Pink.

The Calvary had arrived.

During the fight that ensued, none of them really knew what was really going on. There was cursing, and yelling and battle cries. From both sides their were also grunts and yells.

For several minutes the fighting continued. Until it was obvious who was winning. Tommy and Rockyand the others were throwing knocked out ninja's left and right. Until finally they were all put down.

When all was still Tommy went to the bathroom. "Are you girls okay in there?"

Trini opened the door. "Yeah. Some one tried to smoke us out. I couldn't breathe for a second."

Maybe we should get you out of here. I can't believe the cops haven't shown up yet."

Just then they heard sirens in the distance. All of them turned to Tommy…who just shrugged.

As the cops got closer they all demorphed.

**I hope you all like this chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	14. Questions

**Greetings! Here's the next chapter!**

**At this point i am just going to despence with the legalites. you know what's mine and what isn't!**

**All i wil ask is that you read and review!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Demetrius growled in frustration. He had just gotten word from his second in command that his footmen had been defeated.

Jared sat back in his chair and waited for his mentor to speak.

"It seems I was right. The bitch is some how tied to those ninjas. And those ninja's are somehow tied to Ms. Hart and the Cranstons."

He glanced up from his chair and looked at his protégé. "What ever happened to that amber alert you put out?"

"My spy in the police department tells me that a man showed up with the red space ranger claiming to be their dad and cancelled the alert."

Demetrius scowled and blew out a breathe. "So, they _are_ tied to the rangers." He was quiet for a minute are two. "I don't care if they are tied to the rangers. I will not be so thwarted by the overly glorified gay wads in spandex."

Jared was all the while putting the pieces together in his head. Ms. Hart was deeply rooted in the whole fiasco. None of the trouble had started until the night of the attack. Then everywhere they turned the strange ninjas had shown up. He had seen with his very eyes that Mrs. Cranston was one of the ninjas. She had transformed right in front of him.

As he sat in the chair an idea came to him.

"Sir, if I may be so bold to state the obvious. I believe that Miss Hart is a power ranger herself. Or she was. Ever since I lead the attack on her kids that night, we have been met with resistance at every turn. And if she is a ranger than I am willing to bet that the Cranstons and all those tied with them are also rangers. It's like we attack one ranger and revealed a whole _nest_ of them."

Demetrius grinned at him. "I love how fast you have caught on. I believe you are right. Since they are rangers they would have an untold number of other rangers to help them. And more forces that we don't even know about. I am not so stupid to think that an outright attack on them would work. They could call in all their little friends and take me down in a heart beat."

The evil mastermind was quiet. " Let's see if they are stupid enough to drop their guard. They are not going to keep their guard up forever. Eventually they will get restless and will feel the need to leave their little nest…"

Their nest.

Demetrius stopped his little tirade. "That's it."

"Sir?"

Those little rangers will have some kind of base that they are operating from. Where they all go to plan. If we can find out where that is. We can attack them while they sleep. We can destroy them all at once."

He looked at his student. I think it is time for us to start tracking them. I want you to start keeping an eye out for any of them. The Cranston's will be our best bet."

The evil ninja was quiet again.

What ever happened to those dogs of theirs. Did you kill them that morning?

"I didn't stay around long enough to see. Once the house was up in flames I got out of there. I assumed they burned up with the house."

"I see. Normally I would lecture you about assuming anything like this. But I will let it slide this once. Those dogs are a thread we can follow. People can become obsessed with their animals quite easily. In this case that can be their downfall.

Your assignment will be to stake out all the veterinarian offices and shelters in town. You may take the best of our men and keep watch. When you see either of the Cranstons show up. Follow them. They have no house to go to. So naturally, they will have to head back to their base of operations."

"And when I discover where their hideout is, I will report back to you."

Demetrius grinned. "Excellent. I do believe I am starting to rub off on you."

* * *

"What the hell happened last night?" Adam demanded. He had only just heard of the incident a few minutes before.

"We almost got our butts handed to us. It's good thing we set up a guard last night." Rocky said stating the obvious.

"What is important at the moment is that we all are okay with no permanent damage done." Jason said. "Except to the ninja's that attacked last night." he added as an afterthought.

"What we need to focus on is what we have learned from the battle last night." Tommy said cutting to the chase. "The first thing being that we learned a lot about the enemy. In sending his foot men we know that he is not as gullible as we hoped he was."

"That whole sending the foot soldiers thing was overkill in the worst way." said Zack. "We have been so careful…how could he have suspected anything like that?"

"That's a valid point." said Billy. "But that only brings up more questions. Is it possible that he may know that we are rangers?"

"How," Rocky asked. "It's not like we walked around with T-Shirts say _I am a power ranger._"

"Yes." Adam agreed. "But could it be possible that he somehow tied the fight at the house to the girls?"

"Not even possible." denied Tommy. "My thought it that all of this was a lucky guess. After the fight at the house…he suddenly got really cautious."

"Which means that now, we are gonna have a hell of hard time bringing him down." Jason finished closing his eyes and leaning against the back of the chair.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Then Rocky gasped.

"I got it."

"The floors open. If you got a plan let it out." Tommy answered gesturing to the rest of the table.

Rocky's eyes were shining. "What are the chances that he will underestimate us. What if we make him think that we have gotten cocky. Let him think that we have dropped our guard and go out into the city. Let him sneak up on us like he did last night."

"And take him out when he tries to take us out." Billy finished. "That is very plausible. We may have to wait a few days to try anything again, but it could still work."

"Good plan Rocky." said Tommy approvingly. "I knew you had a brain in there somewhere."

Rocky smirked. "I have my moments."

"Okay, so, we will lay low for a few days. And then we will regroup and plan our next move." said Tommy. "I think it is best that we all relax for now. I suggest you all train when you have the time. I want all of us to be in top shape when the plan goes down. Dismissed."

Rocky mock saluted his leader and was the first to leave. Adam watched as they all left the room. Tommy was the only one to stay.

"Adam, I thought you would be eager to get back to your son and Tanya. Is something on your mind?" Asked the white ninja.

"Yes, it's something my son asked me last night."

Tommy shot his friend a questioning look. "Shoot."

"He asked me about the Ninjetti powers. He wanted to know if the powers could be used to heal TJ. He remembers how his sickness was miraculously gone when I gave him a blood transfusion after he was hit by that car. It's a concept I never thought about."

Tommy was silent as he mulled the question in his head.

"It is plausible." Said Billy as he entered the room again, having heard the question. "If we successfully used it to restore Zordon to his time warp and restored the command center so easily why couldn't it be used to fix TJ's foot?"

Tommy smiled. "That would be awesome. I know TJ hates being laid up like that. I think it is worth a shot."

"Do you think it will take all of us? Or just you two.?" asked Adam as he stood up.

"We'll never know till we try it. Come on let's go find Andros.

* * *

Not much later, Tommy arrived with Billy, Adam and Andros in the engine room. All the other space rangers except for Ashley had stayed behind at the condo.

Tommy smiled as Kim all but ran up to him and greeted him with a deeply searing kiss. "I could get used to this." Kim was too happy to see him and didn't bother saying anything back.

"Dad!" exclaimed Terra as she walked up to her dad and hugged him. Tommy hugged his daughter and saw his son approached smiling. "Hey TJ. How's the leg?"

Terra backed away making room for her brother. The boy shrugged. "It's okay I guess. I just wish I could walk around without these crutches."

At the last admission, the four rangers shared a look. "What's going on? Asked Kim. "That's one of the reason's we are here. I don't want to get his hopes up. But there is something we want to try."

"And what's that?" Kim asked looking at the father of her children.

Billy looked at his best friend. "I think it would be better explained in the medical bay."

TJ laid back on the bed with his foot propped up and watched as Andros ran a weird looking scanner over his foot. Andros looked at the results and handed it to Adam.

"That's weird." Adam said looking at Tommy. According to this, the bone is healing at an accelerated pace. If my suspicions are correct. All he would need is a little boost from us and the bone could be healed within the hour."

"Huh?" asked TJ looking at the black ranger.

Tommy smiled at his son. "I am sure your mom or sister told you the story of how we got our Ninjetti power?"

"Yes. They told me."

"Well, we think we may be able to use our power to heal your foot." said Adam handing the scanner back to Andros. "It worked on Tyler when he was hit by a car. We want to see if we can do the same thing for you."

"You mean I can get rid of this cast?"

"If this works. Yes." replied Tommy as he stepped back next to Kim.

TJ watched in amazement as his parents went through the motions.

"White Falcon!'

"Pink Crane!"

In the next second he saw for the first time both of his parents morphed.. "Cool."

Kim laughed as she pulled down her hood and face mask. "If you think that was cool. You should have seen your dad in action. We made quite a team back in the old days."

Tommy smiled as he kissed her. "We still make a great team. Look what we created together." He said smiling at his son.

Adam coughed. "There's time for that later. We have more important business to take care of."

Tommy smiled as he saw Adam and Andros looking a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry."

Andros just laughed and shook his head. "Other than the leg. He's perfectly healthy. It's up to you guys now."

The pink and white ninja's looked at each other. "Let's see if this works."

Billy, Adam, and Andros watched as the two joined hands palm to palm and closed their eyes in concentration. In mere seconds there was faint pinkish glow emitting from their hands. Several seconds later. It vanished. Adam and Billy exchanged a glance and quickly morphed. Then they joined in the tight circle and added their power to the glow that once again was emitting from the white and pink rangers. This time the added power from the blue and black ninjas joined the pink and white ninjas and this time, the glow stretched out and encompassed the boy.

TJ closed his eyes as he felt warmth surround him and felt his foot tingle as the concentrated power of the Ninjetti surrounded it. He could almost feel the power mending his foot.

The warmth surrounded him and flowed into him…filling him with strength and he could feel the love from his parents touch him in a way he never expected and deep within him he could feel part of him react. As if their power had awakened a dormant power inside of him.

About a minute had passed and then the ninja's power left him and the glow diminished. TJ opened his eyes to see his parents smiling at him."

"How do you feel honey?" asked Kim smiling at her son.

"I feel fine mom. What about my foot?"

Andros picked up the scanner and ran it over him. He smiled. "It worked. The scanner says there is nothing wrong with his foot. It not broken anymore. What do ya say we get this cast off?"

TJ grinned and hugged his parents. " I can't wait to walk again!"

"TJ, you may be a little stiff. I think that just to be on the safe side we should get that foot soaked as soon as the cast is off." his mom said.

"And then we can work start working on getting you back into shape."

"But dad, What about fighting the bad guy?" asked TJ looking at his dad.

"Well, to put it lightly," Tommy sighed. "The plan failed. We are going to lay low for a few days and then try again." Tommy walked around the bed and put an arm around Kim. "But for now I want to spend some time with you guys…as a family."

TJ grinned. _This was what he and his sister had waited so long for!_

**There you have it!**

**up next, some R&R for the rangers...some major fluff ahead!**

**See you next chapter!**


	15. Unexpected Discovery

**Let's just bypass all the usual legalities and get to the story.**

**Major fluff head!**

"It was like nothing I ever felt before." TJ said as he lay in the darkness. "I felt like a hidden part of me woke up."

Terra was silent.

'Terra? Are you awake?" TJ sat up and looked over at his twin.

"Yeah…I'm just thinking…"

TJ smirked. "Don't hurt yourself."

Terra threw a pillow at him.

"Ha! I've got your pillow. Now what are you gonna sleep with?"

Terra rolled her eyes. She got up and sat on her brother's bed. "It's nice to have you back. I hated seeing you moping around."

"I wasn't moping. I just hated being crippled. While you and Tyler worked out I had to sit back and watch. I wanted so badly to join you."

"Yeah, but you got hurt trying to save me. I owe you one for that."

TJ suddenly got a mischievous look on his face. "Yes, you owe me your life…Soo, I'll need my-"

"Not so fast Mr. Hart. _You _forget. I took care of you as much as I could when you were crippled. Who stayed by your bed when you were first brought aboard. I believe all that time I took taking care of you makes us even."

TJ smirked. "You mean, all the time you took care of me when you were not busy making eyes at Tyler. When you weren't busy being all girly around him. All that-"

"Shut up!" Terra hissed.

TJ smirked. "I think I just hit the target. That was only a guess. So, you _do_ have a crush on him."

Terra wanted to smother him. "Shhh! He's gonna hear you!"

TJ couldn't resist. "So you admit it? You _are_ crushing on him."

Terra narrowed her eyes. "I said shut up!" she reached for a pillow but TJ caught her wrist.

"Nice try."

Terra glared at him. "And if I was crushing him… then what? You gonna be a jerk and tell him?"

TJ glared back. "I might." Terra looked at him incredulously. "If I was anyone other than your twin." he finished. "But I'm a nice brother so I'll keep your secret."

Terra looked relieved and skeptical. "And you want nothing in return?"

"Just don't get on girly around me It kinda grosses me out."

Terra rolled her eyes as she sat back on her bed. "So, that thing you felt earlier. What do you think it means?"

TJ shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with that Ninjetti power the grownup's were talking about."

"And?"

TJ shrugged. "Maybe since mom and dad are Ninjetti. And since they're our parents," he looked at his sister. "What if that power is a part of us too?"

"you mean, we might have that power too? Do you think that thing you felt could be your power waking up?"

"I dunno." TJ was quiet again. Then he looked at his sister. "Give me your hand."

"I'm kinda attached to it."

TJ rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

Terra smirked than held out her hand. TJ took it and closed his eyes. He took a moment and concentrated hard and then silently began to call that power that he felt earlier. To his surprise it responded. He felt it flood him. Then he focused again and imagined sending it to his sister.

Terra watched her brother and a minute later she saw that their hands were glowing. She all the sudden felt warm. But she didn't say anything for fear of breaking her brothers concentration. She opened herself to the warmth and allowed it to surge into her.

Then she felt it. From a spot deep inside her. She felt a part of her awaken. She called it forward and in her mind she saw a falcon fly toward her. It circled around her and then turned to mist and disappeared.

When she opened her eyes she was staring into her brothers…only it was half hidden.

She gasped.

He chuckled and pulled down his hood.

Terra gazed at him. He was wearing a type of ninja outfit…it was green. She didn't know if she should laugh as she saw the crane emblem. He had gotten his mom's animal spirit. Instead she turned her attention to her own outfit. It was green as well. But her emblem was different. It was a falcon.

The twins were speechless.

Terra was the first to pull down her hood and facemask. TJ was slightly embarrassed but followed suit and pulled down his hood and mask as well.

"I…um…that wasn't exactly what I was expecting." she said breaking the silence.

"Me either."

* * *

Tommy and Kim woke up at the same moment. They looked at each other. "That was weird." Tommy said as he gazed at his lover. Kim closed her eyes and sat up.

They had both been utterly exhausted after having made love for the first time in years. It had been the most wonderful experience for them.

But at the moment their thoughts were focused elsewhere. They had both felt a subtle urge to wake up. And that hadn't happened in years.

Kim sat up and looked at Tommy who was eyeing her.

"Did you feel that?" she asked him. "I felt as if…"

Tommy had snapped out of his appraisal of Kim. "Yeah. I just woke up for no reason."

"Do you think it has something to do with the kids?" Kim began to get out of bed and pull on her underclothes and her robe."

Tommy pulled on his boxers and robe. "I'd feel better knowing."

And soon they were padding down the hall way to the kids rooms. Tommy passed his hand over the sensor and the door open.

The parents froze. There on the bed were a pair of ninjas.

The kids turned their heads when the sudden light penetrated their room.

"Oh my gosh." came their mom's soft reply.

Tommy was speechless at first as he entered the room. "Well this is unexpected. Why don't you kids come back out here. No point waking Tyler up."

Without thinking the kids got up and Tyler barely registered the stiffness in his legs as he followed his sister out of the room. Once they got into the hall way, their parents squatted in front of them and began inspecting them.

Tommy was just as surprised to see that his daughter had inherited his falcon. And Kim smiled when she saw that her son had taken on her animal spirit.

The twins also had the trademark headbands and the same designs as their parents had.

"Mom, Dad, please say something."

Tommy smiled at his kids. "I think that under the circumstances that you should be the one telling us the story of how this happened. But for now…why don't the two of you power down."

Terra and TJ looked at each other. "Um, we're not exactly sure how to do that."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other. "I would think that a mental command would do it. Why don't you two try it." said Tommy.

The twins looked at each other and then closed their eyes. Several seconds later the ninja outfits were gone, replaced by their Pajamas.

"There, now, how about we go to the dining room and have a family conference."

* * *

Kim and the kids were fast asleep when Tommy was teleported down to the condo.

Unlike the inhabitants of the ship, everyone down here was awake.

"Hey Tommy, how's your son?" asked Jason as he took a sip from his coffee.

"The kids are more than fine. They've inherited the Ninjetti power.'

"Are you serious?"

"I don't get more serious than this."

"That's awesome." said Billy coming into the room. "So what do we have, falcons or a cranes?

"Both. We have a green crane and a green falcon."

"Green?"

"Yep, TJ is the green crane and Terra is the green falcon."

"Um…that was a twist." Said Rocky entering the room with Aisha. "I would expect TJ to inherit the falcon."

Tommy shrugged. "I did too, but I really don't mind that much. It's cool enough that they got my old color."

"Um guys, I think we are missing the basic point." said Adam getting everyone's attention.

"How did they get the powers in the first place?" asked Kat as she joined the conversation.

"Kat, Babe, I think it's obvious." Said Billy giving his wife a kiss. "When Tommy and Kim conceived them, their powers were passed along with their DNA. They've had the power all along…it just needed to be activated."

"You mean that when we used out powers on him last night, that power woke up his power and now he's a Ninjetti?" asked Adam

Billy nodded. "Affirmative."

"And then last night he did the same sort of thing to his sister and now both of them have the Ninjetti power." Finished Tommy, looking proud, his eye's sparkling.

"So, have any special abilities come up?" asked Rocky. "Not that I have noticed. "That's part of the reason I came down here. I promised my son that as soon as we had a chance. We would have a sparring match. More like a free for all. Last man standing type of thing."

"I'm in." Rocky said. "I know what it's like to be out of action. Slowly one by one the others even the girls all agreed.

"I'd love to see what kind of punch the children of a legendary ranger can pack." said Rocky with a smirk.

* * *

"I know this is exciting TJ. But I want you to focus." said his Mom as she checked him over.

"I'll be fine Mom. This will be fun! I'll make you proud."

Tommy and TJ stood in their Ninjetti garb and bowed to each other. Then they began circling each other. TJ watched his dad's eyes. Then in a split moment decision, he lashed out with a round house kick.

Tommy saw it coming just a split second later and leapt out of the way, just in time. Then he came back with his own roundhouse kick. But TJ saw it coming and dropped to the ground and swept his dad's foot out from under him.

Tommy landed heavily on his back. He waited a second and then flipped back to his feet.

The two circled each other again and this time Tommy struck out with a punch which TJ blocked while landing his own punch. Then TJ surprised his dad by lashing out with a kick that caught him in the stomach.

Once again he found himself on the ground. "Is it me, Tommy or is your son winning?" Jason called from the sidelines. Tommy ignored him.

He was letting his son win. Or was he. _Let them think that._

Tommy took a deep breath and sprang to his feet again.

_Let's see what happens if I change tactics. _

This time Tommy took the offensive. And he started attacking his son. But TJ was ready. He jumped back and did a few back flips . When he landed he saw his dad charging at him. He smiled "This sure is fun dad!" When Tommy got close enough TJ flipped over him again and swept a leg out from under him again.

_So, that's his move. _Tommy grinned and rolled over. This time he stepped up his attacks and when he saw his son go for his sweep maneuver he jumped and flipped and got out of his son's reach. Then he came in for another attack and when his son went for a round house he swept his sons leg out from under him. And TJ went down.

TJ wasn't moving. Tommy instantly went to his son's side. Kim rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was falling for this trick.

She watched in amusement as Tommy went to check her son and when he went to pull down his son's face mask. TJ grabbed his dad's wrists and pulled him down and rolled on top of him till he was sitting on his dad's stomach.

He looked at his dad's surprised face. "This was fun dad. Can we do this again sometime?"

"Your Mom taught you that move?" he asked with a mocking voice.

TJ nodded. "She said that move always had you falling for her."

Tommy laughed…He lifted his head and mock glared at Kim who was busy laughing at him. He looked back at his son. "You're mom's a good teacher. I'll have to thank her for that later." he said this last part loudly. Kim snickered and walked to where Tommy was laying and crouched by his side.

'You're welcome." She said grinning at him. She glanced at her son. "Why don't you go ask one of the other's to fight." TJ looked at his parents and catching the hint, he screwed up his face and walked away in disgust.

Tommy chuckled. "That move always did have me falling for you."

Kim smiled. "I love you." and she leaned in for a kiss, she suddenly found himself being pulled to the ground and suddenly she was on her back with Tommy towering over her. Kim was about to protest. When she got an idea. She looked up at Tommy and licked her lips and grinned at him. She felt Tommy's gaze lock on to her. And then he was leaning in for another kiss. She allowed him to kiss her. And then she took his moment of weakness and flipped him onto his back and pinned him.

"Do you surrender Handsome? Or are we gonna continue this for the amusement of everyone watching us?"

This statement brought Tommy back to reality. He grinned. "At this point, I don't have a choice. If you don't get off of me I may just take you here on the lawn right now. Please get off me."

"So does that mean you surrender?"

Tommy sighed. "Yes. Beautiful. I am your prisoner. Do with me what you wish."

"Later Handsome. For right now, you have more challengers. She leaned down and brushed her lips against Tommy's own.

"There's more where that came from Handsome."

Tommy grinned. "I can't wait."

**So, how do you like the twist i put in this story?**

**I welcome all reviews! I hate flames...**

**oh and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**Up next, more fluffy fun!**


	16. A Nice Day Off

**Hi everyone I do want to apoligize for the delay between chapters. I had a major block to get past and I was mildly burnt out as I am working on two different sites (for more information you can check my page)**

**By now, you all know what is mine and what isn't. One final note. I have now raised the rating to M for Mature**

* * *

**(This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter)**

**That same day**

The match between the father and son proved to be little more than a warm up.

Soon Tommy and Kim had moved off the sparring ground to be replaced by Adam and Tyler. This father and son bowed never breaking eye contact. This time Jason was the ref.

As soon as Jason stepped away the two began to trade blows. Terra could definitely see where Tyler got his lessons from. Unlike Tommy and TJ, Adam faced his son unmorphed.

Two minutes later the match was over with Adam winning. But Terra hardly noticed. She had to admit that Tyler looked pretty cute in his green tank top and black sweat pants.

She couldn't take her eyes off him and Kim noticed this. She nudged her daughter. "You like him?"

Terra looked at her mom. "Is it that obvious?" Kim smiled. "Yeah Honey. How do you feel about going next? You and me?"

She grinned at her mom. "Let's do it!"

Tyler sat in his chair and accepted the gatoraid his dad handed him. He watched Kim and Terra face each other. Both of them morphed and then they circled each other. Waiting for the first strike.

Terra was the first to strike. And Kim stepped out of the way and Terra missed and landed on her back. Terra took a moment and then flipped back to her feet. The fight continued and Tyler noticed how elegantly the green ninja fought. She never seemed to tire. But she kept at it till her mom struck. And then pinned her to the ground.

After that match it was time for a small break and they all went into the kitchen for KFC… courtesy of Teej. and Carlos. They were the only ones that could safely go into town and couldn't be followed. (Thanks to the Megaship.)

As a rule the girls always got to go first and then when the girls got safely out of the way, the guys descended on the food like a pack of wild animals (except of course for Adam and Tyler who both had women to impress)

Tyler and his dad went out and sat with their plates. "I see you are sweet on a certain green ninja?"

Tyler shrugged. "Yeah. She's an awesome fighter." Adam chuckled and kept eating his chicken. He had a feeling that Tyler was attracted by more than Terra's skills, but he knew better than to push.

Just then Tanya joined their little group. "Hi Tyler? That was a great fight you put up. I'm impressed."

Tyler smiled shyly. "Thanks."

There was bit of a silence for a few minutes.

"So, Tyler and I were thinking about taking a vacation once this ordeal is over with and we would like you to join us." Adam said smiling at his girlfriend.

"I'd like that." Tanya said never breaking eye contact. "Where were you thinking about going?"

"Tyler was always wanting to go on a Disney cruise ship and there is more than enough room." Adam said taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

"Well since you asked so nicely. I can't say no now." she leaned in closer and kissed him.

Tyler smiled at them. Than looked back at his chicken.

Jason coughed as he walked over to them. "This is really very sweet you two, but we are gonna start sparring again."

Tyler stood up. "I'll go again." Jason nodded approvingly.

"Tyler's up then. Who wants to pair with him?"

"I will." TJ said standing up and walking out to the 'arena.' "I've been wanting to take you on for a long time."

Tyler faced his friend. "I'm up for that. This will be fun."

TJ grinned. "You know it. Let's do this."

"Alright then." Jason said as he stood between them.

Tommy and Kim came by and sat with Adam and Tanya as they watched their kids face off. "This should be interesting."

The boys were evenly matched. They both started off and went into the fight extremely confident. Several minutes later the sparring match was still going on but TJ was now going on the offensive and Tyler was busy defending himself. Still neither of them giving the other an inch.

Both boys were getting a bit tired and sweat was getting into their eyes. But neither of them were ready to end the fight. And so they kept at it.

Jason who was watching them closely was tense. It was as if they had something to prove. He could see that Tyler was starting to tire. But the Ninjetti power in TJ kept him going. He wondered silently if this was even a fair fight. He wondered if he should end the fight. As the unofficial ref, he had the authority to end the fight at his discretion.

Adam watched his son battle on and on. He could feel a sense of fatherly pride as his son refused to surrender. His son had no power at his disposal but he kept at it.

"Go Tyler!"

He smiled at Tanya who was cheering him on and added his own voice to his son's cheering section.

Tyler could feel his heart beating in his ears. But then he heard Tanya and his dad cheering him on and that was all he needed. He gathered up what strength he had and caught TJ's fist and flipped TJ over on to his back and quickly pinned the other boy to the ground.

TJ smiled at him. "I submit. Awesome fight."

Tyler grinned. "Ditto."

Tyler stood up and helped him to his feet and then the both of them walked back to their parents.

"Great match boys." Tommy said as he handed his son a towel.

"That was wonderful" Tanya agreed as Adam drew his son into a hug. "That was awesome son." he said a minute later.

"Thanks dad. Thanks Tanya."

Trini came up at that moment. "Hey, Tanya. How about we go a round?"

Tanya stood up. "I'm in."

Tyler took his spot and watched his dad's girlfriend face off.

The next second. The fight started and then there was only a blur of yellows as both girls fought with everything they had. Tyler was watching her go at it. It didn't take him long to become impressed by her skills as she brought Trini down, effectively ending the fight.

The rest of the day went like that. They all knew that the sparing was more than just a game. They were practicing for when they took on Demetrius and his men.

Finally as the sun was beginning to set. Tommy went to the center of the yard. "A couple days ago, I promised TJ that we would have a free for all when his leg healed."

He beckoned to his son. "Now I have a promise to fulfill…that is unless, you are getting to tired to participate." he said challenging all his fellow rangers.

"I'm in." Rocky said as he joined the father and son. What about you Billy? You've barely fought at all today."

Billy took a sip of his soda…and considered for a moment. Then he shrugged and walked forward. "I'm in."

Seeing Billy join in was an unspoken challenge. And then Jason, Zhane, Carlos, and Teej, walked up to the group. Andros…looked at his son that had fallen asleep in his arms. He silently handed over Tristan to his mother and joined the group. Tyler, Adam, Zack and David were the last to join in.

"The rules are simple." Tommy said. We face off one on one and when you are pinned you are out. The last one standing wins. To make this fight even, no morphing allowed. Any questions?"

Silence

Kim, walked out to the yard. And gazed at all the men who were in defensive postures and then she yelled. "Good luck boys, GO!"

Then she scampered back to the porch and watched the action.

For a few minutes all the girls could hear where grunts and thumps as men hit the ground. Finally, Zack was pinned by Andros and walked away. Several minutes more and David was pinned by Jason and walked away.

5 minutes later Zack and David were joined by Carlos, Teej, Jason, Tyler, TJ. They all watched as Zhane was pinned by Andros and Tommy pinned Andros.

And then there were two.

Billy and Tommy faced off. This was an outcome no one expected. And all they could do was watch.

It was a very close match. By now both men were sweating profusely then in one quick second Billy kicked out landing Tommy on the ground and he rushed to pin him. But Tommy wasn't the legendary ranger for nothing.

Several minutes later both men were still wrestling on the ground.

Then finally, in a wild rush Tommy flipped Billy over and put all his weight on Billy's back, effectively pinning him.

Billy was just to tired to go on. "I submit."

Tommy rolled off him and got up. "Great match." He helped the blue ninja to his feet. "How bout we go get some drinks."

"Lead the way." Billy said.

* * *

Later that night

Billy sat on the side of the bed in the room he and Kat shared. His wife was already in bed smiling up at him. "You were impressive today."

Billy smiled. "Thank you. I assure you, I expect to regret this in the morning."

Kat smiled getting up. "Maybe not. How about a massage? It may help."

Billy kissed his wife gently and lay heavily on his stomach. As Kat straddled him and began to rub his muscles he asked, "Babe? Have you heard anything from the vet?"

"Yes love, Dr. Mendoza called me this morning. Our angels are fine, it came as a surprise to me but its seems that Misty will be having pups in a few months."

"Are you sure?" asked Billy turning his head. Katherine smiled.

"Affirmative. Come the end of summer, we will have a pack."

The sudden talk of an expansion of their family caused both to be silent. All Kat could hear was the almost silent groans as she worked his muscles.

Billy was deep in thought. That wasn't new to him, being the genius of the team, but the direction of his thoughts now centered on his wife. He had noticed how his wife watched the children.

Then he realized that maybe his wife wanted a child. At this realization he felt guilt flood his system. He had spent so long watching over Kim's kids that he had ignored his own wife's desires.

_Some husband I am. Well, that will end tonight._

He rolled over and sat up causing Kat to fall off of him.

"Billy?" she asked looking at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry Kat. I haven't been much of a lover to you."

Billy…there's-"

"I have a lot to make up to you." Kat opened her mouth to protest this last statement but Billy silenced her by pressing his mouth to hers and gently pushing her down into the bed.

Kat stopped struggling when she realized what Billy had in mind.

Billy pulled back from her and gazed at her. "I don't tell you enough how much I love you. That ends tonight."

Then he gently caressed her lips with his own before gently pushing at her lips with his tongue asking and demanding at the same time for entrance.

Which she gladly welcomed. As he delved into her mouth she was running her hands through her hair. And then down his back. Then she felt him gently tugging at her tank top.

And that was only the first piece of clothing to be flung off. Kat felt so beautiful as Billy continued to caress her body leaving a trail of steamy kisses down her chest and finally to the most sacred part of her and when he lowered himself onto her she closed her eyes.

The two of them made love several times that night…and even more feverishly then their wedding night.

And then when they could no continue they collapsed onto the pillows completely wrapped around each other. Even then, Billy tried his best to stay awake as Kat gently pulled the sheets over them.

But finally they fell asleep completely content and at peace with the world around them.

* * *

On the Megaship

Tommy lay in their bed with Kim snuggled up against him. He kissed her head tenderly thinking about their future. Once the man he hated with every fiber of his being... that bastard of a man he wanted to destroy with his bare hands was gone, he wanted to bring his family back to Angel Grove.

He wanted to marry Kim and then spend the rest of his life, being the husband and father that his family deserved. He wanted his kids to be able to grow up in the town where he had spent most of his life.

He wanted to take his son to see his old zord. TJ would love that if the clippings he had seen on his son's desk were any indication. Tommy smiled at the thought of just a day for father and son.

And then with that thought came the reminder that he still had his son's teacher to take care of. He didn't reveal to Kim the indignation he felt when he heard he had been called a powerless ranger. He still had the falcon ninja power!

Just then, Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts as Kim stirred next to him and then snuggled even closer to his chest. He smiled in the darkness, he had to be the luckiest man on earth…no the universe. He had two beautiful, strong children and a beautifully exquisite woman at his side.

He kissed her again and fell asleep.

As the moon made its journey across the sky. Every ranger slept peacefully. It didn't matter that there was a battle looming in their futures. This night they all found happiness in their own ways.

And that would be enough to sustain them all through the storm that was most assuredly coming their way.

**There you have it. **

**Up next, the action picks back up...**

**Please leave reviews!**

**AN: I am planning to go on vacation soon. I may be able to get at least one more chapter in before I leave for Michigan. But if I don't at least you'll know why.**

**Thanks! and see you next chapter!**


	17. The Attack

**AN: Here we go with the next chapter. **

**(WARNING: there is minor graphic violence in this chapter)**

**You should all know by now what is mine and what isn't.**

**Enjoy!**

**A few days later**

As the sun made its presence known in the steadily lightening sky, a red truck pulled up to the Sacramento Veterinarian's office.

The classy red Ford 4x4's engine turned off as the headlights dimmed.

This office was owned by and run by Dr. Adrian Mendoza. As he climbed out of his truck he took a quick look around to make sure he wasn't being followed. He didn't know why but he was getting a prickly feeling on the back of his neck.

After seeing that the coast was clear he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. After exchanging the light jacket he wore for the early morning chills for his lab coat, he went into the back to check on his patients.

The Cranston dogs were the only dogs besides the aging arthritic beagle that were currently in his care.

"Good morning Misty, Grayson." he greeted the pair of dogs. He knew that they were not full blooded wolves but they were close enough to pass. He had questioned them when the Cranstons first brought them in. After taking a closer look he found out that Misty had a bit huskey in them. It was a strange combination. But still they were magnificent animals.

Grayson stepped forward and growled softly. The vet had only discovered Misty's pregnancy a few days before but Grayson was playing the overprotective father already.

He kneeled in front of the cage. "Easy Grayson, I just want to check on your mate."

The dog growled softly but backed up allowing the vet to check his mate. She looked pretty content. And her abrasions were now barely noticeable.

Then he checked Grayson over. The cuts were healing very nicely too. Soon the stitches would fall out. And the both of them would be good as new.

He backed up and closed the cage. "I'll be back in a few minutes with some food."

Then he walked over to where the beagle lay in his cage.

Several minutes passed in silence. Then out of the blue, Grayson and Misty started growling.

Once again the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. That was when he felt a shadow creeping up on him.

"Lights out doc."

Then the doc was knocked to the ground. The ninja pounced on him and tried to snap his neck. But Dr. Mendoza wasn't down for the count. Not by a long shot. He kneed the man in the groin and then punched the man in the chin. Then he used the rest of his strength to push the man off him.

But the first ninja was not alone. Soon his partner came in and started attacking the good vet all over again. Dr. Mendoza was never the type to give up.

As the second ninja charged at him he charged at the same time. At the last second something silver came whistling through the air. The Dr. ducked just in time and the star missed him…just barely. But it was all in vain, as the ninja took the brief moment of distraction and knocked the vet to the ground again.

Then as the ninja pulled a knife a loud growl was heard. And in the next second a 40 lb blur of fur and teeth pounced on the assailant. And in the next second the wolf's teeth ripped into the ninja, tearing the man to pieces. The ninja cried out in surprise but was silenced quickly.

The other ninja looked in horror at his deathly pale comrade who was lying way too still on the floor. He then pulled out his gun and pointed it at the wolf. And just as he pulled the trigger he was pounced from behind and the shot went wild and hit the doc in the side.

The wolf's wrath was unstoppable as he ripped into the other ninja, killing him instantly. Then when the assailants were no longer moving the heckles on his neck smoothed out and he went over to the vet and looked as his mate who was laying next to the man keeping him warm. Then he sat down in front of them facing the door.

* * *

**Just a few minutes before the attack**

Billy sat up in his bed suddenly instantly awaking his wife who was sleeping almost on top of him.

_Something was wrong_. He knew it. He was still for a moment and then he felt it. His Ninjetti animal spirit had woken him up. _It's the dogs. They're in trouble. _

As gently as he could he slid out from under his wife and began pulling on his boxers and his other clothing that had been flung on the floor the night before during yet another love making session they seemed to be doing the same thing every night now.

Kat moaned softly then woke up in much the same manner as her husband. "Misty. Something's wrong."

"I felt it too. We need to get to the clinic." Billy answered her tossing his wife her clothes. "Hurry, I'll get the car started."

The minute the car started Kat jumped in. As they were pulling out of the drive way, Rocky and Aisha came running out. "What the hell's going on?" the red ninja demanded in a loud voice. Billy didn't bother answering him and instead he drove away.

Wordlessly Rocky and Aisha looked at each other and quickly jumped into the red ninja's corvette. Tires screeched as the corvette pulled out and turned. Then Rocky gunned the engine and hurried after their friends.

Several minutes later the four ninja's arrived to see a forcefully broken into building. The truck outside had been savagely vandilized. It's tires had been slashed and the headlights and windows had been busted in.

Billy wordlessly turned the engine off as Kat jumped out of the car and ran to the door. The glass had been broken in as well, but it was open. She flung it open and rushed inside.

She stopped short and stared in shock at the carnage. Billy saw his wife stop short and let out a gasp. He ran up to her and stared.

"What's going on!" Rocky called. Billy didn't turn. "You better call the cops…and an ambulance."

Billy approached his dogs. "Grayson…easy boy." At the sudden noise Grayson jumped to his feet and snarled. But at his master's voice he stopped immediately and instead wuffed softly and then whined.

Misty raised her head and looked steadily at Kat. "Easy my beautiful girl." the pink ninja said softly. Misty sat up and stared her as she soothingly stroked the she-wolf's head. She gently licked her mistress' hand and backed away.

Kat looked back at Billy who was soothing the other wolf. Grayson now sat at his master's feet and watched as Aisha tended to the vet.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked gently shaking the vet on shoulder. The vet opened his eyes. Aisha smiled at him. "My name is Aisha. Try to relax, I'm just making sure you're okay."

"Shot…ninjas…wolves."

At that moment sirens could be heard in the distance.

The ambulance arrived along with a police cruiser. Billy and Kat had their dogs sitting in a corner as the paramedics tended to the vet.

"What hell happened here?"

Billy turned and saw a petite police officer standing with Rocky and Aisha.

"I'm Lieutenant Embers." She said flashing her badge.

"Can you tell me what is going on?"

Billy walked over to them. "They can't but I can." The officer looked at him. "And who are you?"

"My name is Billy Cranston. Those dogs are mine. My wife and I boarded our dogs here after our house was burned down."

"I just got here a few minutes ago. It's seems that Dr. Mendoza was attacked by the ninja's over there."

"Are you telling me those dogs saved him?" The petite police officer asked him.

Billy shrugged. "I have no doubt. My wife and I trained them from pups. They would never attack anyone unless they felt threatened. And judging from the fact that these ninja's are dead…they must have felt threatened."

The lieutenant looked at him skeptically. But she wrote down the information. She then walked past him…and looked down at the fresh corpses.

"What is it with all the ninja's anyway? This might as well be a set for the next Jet Li movie."

Billy smothered a sarcastic grin but said nothing more as the paramedics wheeled Dr. Mendoza to the ambulance and soon after a vehicle from the coroner's office came and carted off the dead ninjas.

Soon after that, a vet assistant by the name of Melissa Embers showed up. After explaining to her what happened she got busy canceling all the appointments as well as calling the owners of the beagle to come and collect their dog.

The lieutenant watched them. Something about them seemed to jump out at her. They way they seemed so guarded. They conversed like people who expected to be attacked any second.

* * *

Her curiosity was piqued she followed them at a distance as first Mr. And Mrs. Cranston left and was soon followed by Mr. De Santos and Miss Campbell. And without really considering the consequences she decided to follow them at a distance.

She was even more puzzled when she saw that she was heading toward a forested area. For a minute she thought they were onto her and were leading her to a trap. But after a few more miles she saw that she was wrong.

She stopped her car about a 100 ft away from what she thought was a huge condo. Her eyes narrowed as she saw that a lot of people seemed to be inhabiting the place.

Then somewhere above her she heard movement. She looked up and saw a few figures clad in black creeping up on her. She gasped as one of them dropped down on the roof of her cruiser.

She gasped and hurried to lock the doors on her car.

**CRACK! **

The windows were suddenly broken in and glass splintered everywhere. She swore loudly as the black glove grabbed her by the neck…and in the next second the she heard a war cry and suddenly the ninja was pulled back and a small figure in green tackled the guy in black to the ground.

Instantly Lieutenant Embers got out of the car and that proved to be a big mistake as she was jumped by another figure in black. But in the next moment another little figure in green joined the fight and the second ninja was suddenly put out of commission.

She lifted her head and smiled as she saw the little green…ninja jumped on the black ninja as hard as it could.

"Terra! TJ! Where are you guys?" asked a young boy as he ran up to who she now guessed to be his friends. The second little ninja got up.

"We're over here. Look what we found!" said the voice of a young girl. The young boy with black hair ran over to his friends. "Whoa!"

He looked at the girl who had spoken. "You found them?" he said looking skeptical.

The girl shrugged. "He was attacking this nice police lady. I saw him!"

The young boy looked back at her. "Oh boy. This is not good."

Just then she saw two more men come running towards her. The man in white stopped short. Then he surprised her even more when he started talking to his…watch.

The other man came up to the car. "Tyler? Is there a reason why you…oh…um. Wow." he said as he finally saw the ninja's on the ground then at her again.

"Lieutenant Embers?" said the man she remembered as the one she had talked to at her office about a week before. "Forgive me for being rude, but what are you doing here?"

"And more importantly, how did you find us?" Asked the new guy who wore a red shirt and black shorts.

Needless to say, the Lieutenant began to just a little uncomfortable. Your friends this morning. They were acting a little odd. I got suspicious and decided to follow them to make sure they weren't up to something they shouldn't be.

The men shared glances with each other. Then Mr. Oliver bowed his head and exhaled loudly.

"Damn it."

"Pardon me?"

Mr. Oliver looked up at her. "We were hoping to keep our location a secret and now we've been discovered."

"Why do I get the feeling that your about to tell me that I can't leave."

Mr. Oliver looked at her again. "I hate to say it but your right. There is way to much at stake. We really can't let you leave. I really wish you had just minded your own business."

"Damn it!" said the man in black

"Don't let him get away!" The man in red answered as they took off after what ever was running away from them.

"What the hell is going on?" the Lieutenant demanded turning back to Tommy.

"Damn it." He looked back at her. "By following us….you've led them to us. They'll come after us now."

"Who?" she asked.

"Demetrius." he said in a dark angry voice.

Lieutenant Embers looked at him. "What is really going on here?"

Tommy looked at her. "You'd better come with us to the house. We have no choice but to fill you in. And if you had any plans for tonight you'd better cancel. Like it or not, you don't have a choice."

Then Mr. Oliver looked at the smaller ninjas. "Good job kids. Why don't you help Jason and Adam take care of these…prisoners."

"Cool." the other green ninja said. "Thanks dad!" he said as he looked at his 'prisoner' and laughed rather evilly. Jason laughed and then smirked at his friend. "Good Lord Tommy! Your son's inherited your evil laugh."

Tommy smiled. "That's my son." Then he turned his attention to the officer.

"Follow me."

* * *

**About two hours later**

Lieutenant Embers or Michelle as she introduced her self looked around the people in amazement.

"So all of you are power rangers?" she asked. Jason chuckled. "Not all of us." He pointed at the man that looked a lot like Tommy. "David isn't and neither are the kids…but the rest of us are or were rangers before."

"But only a few of us still have the Power." said Tommy bringing the attention to back to him. "Right now the important thing is to figure out what we will do now that we've been discovered."

"By now that ninja that got away has to have reported back to either Demetrius or Jared." added Rocky from his seat next to Aisha.

For the second time a shadow seemed to pass over the lieutenant. And Trini was the first to catch on.

"Michelle, forgive me if this is forward of me…but is there a connection between you and Demetrius? Every time we mention him your expression seems to darken."

"Not Demetrius….but rather the fact that he killed my fiancé…Mike Cochran."

Kimberly froze. "You knew Mike?"

Michelle froze. "Yes. I met Mike when he was transferred to my department. He was a fellow officer. He once told me about Demetrius Roberto. I have absolutely no evidence that he did it but my gut instinct tells me he did."

"And you'd be right." Billy said.

"You have evidence?" she asked.

Billy nodded. "Absolutely. "We have been trying to trap Demetrius over a week. I have video surveillance of the last attack."

"You do?" asked Jason.

"Affirmative. Did you think being the resident genius of the team taught me nothing?"

He looked at them. "I had Trini put tiny surveillance cameras in your room. They were all tied into my lap top and then my lap top was tied into the computers of the Astro Megaship."

Everyone was listening intently as Billy continued.

And then during the confrontation on the beach I had a tiny listening device planted on the cooler you used for your drinks. I have it all backed up on a disk courtesy of Alpha."

"Billy….You continued to amaze me." Jason said.

"I couldn't do it without Trini's help." said Billy smirking at the original yellow ranger. "She's the only one who could even begin to comprehend all my highly advanced instructions."

Jason kissed his wife on the lips. "You are truly amazing."

Tommy cleared his throat. "If you two are done being all mushy maybe we should get back to the main point…which is what will we do now."

"I say we do nothing." Adam said. The other rangers looked at him like he was crazy. "Let Demetrius come and then we ambush him and his minions."

"I can't say I approve this plan. You should really allow the authorities do handle this." said Michelle.

"Like hell we will." Tommy said sounding more than a little savage. "That didn't work last time. Demetrius has more money than Donald Trump. He weaseled his way out the last time the police were involved. If we allow that to happen again, we will end up fighting him again and again."

I just want to finish this. The Ninjetti powers we posses can't keep us from getting older. Eventually the rest of us and myself included will be too old to fight. All any of us want is to finish off this bastard so we can go on with our lives and raise our children in peace."

Michelle looked around at all the rangers that sat at the table.

"Alright. So you are all taking him down tonight."

Tommy nodded. "This ends tonight."

**And there's yet on more chapter. This will probaby the last chapter I do before I leave on vacation. but no worries...I plan to use most of the time writing. For all of you that are interested you can all check out my HP story on the other site. (the link's on my author's page) It should keep you entertained till I get back.**

**See you all when I get back!**


	18. Preparing For Battle

**hey guys! I am finally back from vacation and ready to go. This chapter was the hardest to write and I had to rewrite it several times before I was satisfied. I hope you like it! **

**There are alot of flashbacks in this chapter...please bear with me!**

**By now you should know what is mine and isn't mine!**

**With out further ado...here it is!**

The atmosphere around the condo was eerily quiet as dusk faded to night. Above the condo, the full moon partially hidden by the cloud cover, shown down illuminating the hiding Ninjetti rangers.

Everyone was anxiously awaiting the fight they all knew was coming.

Across from the condo, Tommy in full Ninjetti garb glanced across the way at his beautiful mate… _Damn, she's so beautiful_

He wasn't happy about the way things had gone. After the discussion Kim came to him when he was resting in their room…preparing for the battle to come.

_-flashback-_

_Tommy was in his own world. He couldn't believe that it was almost over. Soon Demetrius would be gone. Never to threaten them again._

_Then as if in a dream he felt a slight weight on his chest and he opened his eyes to see Kim's beautiful brown eyes looking into his._

"_Hey beautiful. Did I ever tell you how much I love looking into your eyes?"_

_In answer, Kim pushed her sweet delicate lips against his and at that moment all surroundings seemed to fade away into nothingness. All that existed was Kim. And he knew he couldn't get enough of her. Her kiss wiped away any coherent thoughts._

_He allowed himself to fall under her spell and he began kissing her back more fervently and wrapped her supple lithe body in his arms and at the same time pressed against her lips asking for entrance._

_Kims mouth opened and Tommy eagerly explored…he could never get enough of her. He wanted all of her. He could never get enough._

_Kim moaned softly and began to end the kiss. Tommy didn't want the kiss to end but his lungs were telling him that he needed air._

_And so reluctantly the kiss ended. Both were staring headily into each other's eyes. Wanting more. But before he could claim her lips again she laid her head his chest._

_For a moment neither of them spoke…then…_

"_Handsome?"_

_Tommy expelled a breath. _

"_Yes, Beautiful?"_

"_Do you think he will come tonight? What if he doesn't?"_

_Why did Kim have to breathe that miserable bastard's name in his presence?_

"_I don't know Kim. I wish I could read his mind…or force him to come. I want to be done with all this business tonight."_

"_What if we…I could force him to come."_

_Dread settled over Tommy's heart like an anvil._

_Then Kim looked at him. "Tommy, I am the one he wants. It's me he wants to destroy. If he knows I'm here…he won't be able to stay away."_

_Tommy still couldn't speak. The fierce warrior part of him knew it was a solid idea. The soft hearted lover in him…didn't like the idea…hated it in fact._

_He knew Kim was right._

_And he hated it._

"_Kim, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. There's got to be another way."_

_Kim sat up cross-legged and looked at him. "Tommy, all this trouble started with me. It's me he wants. I destroyed his reputation. He wants revenge on me."_

_Tommy sighed and then he sat up. "Why did it have to be you?"_

_Kim looked him in the eyes. "If it wasn't me it would be someone else. No one can stop him from victimizing poor innocent girls. But we have the best chance of stopping him from. If you let me go ahead with my plan, We can make sure that the bastard is dead."_

_Tommy closed his eyes. "Alright beautiful. What did you have in mind?"_

"_Just follow my lead." she said getting off the bed._

_Tommy got up. "I'll follow you anywhere."_

_-end flashback-_

Tommy smiled behind his ninja's face mask and saw her staring at him again. She was the only Ninjetti not in her ninja garb.

What had happened after that was impressive and just a bit of a turn on for him.

_-flash back-_

_Kim paused out side the the door and grinned up at him. Then she turned to the door and took a deep breath and squaring her shouldersm she took the handle of the door and flung it open with unnecessary force._

_Inside the room, TJ, Terra and David flinched, startled by the abrupt entrance. Kim ignored their questioning look and marched up to the prisoners who sat in the chairs with their arms tied behind their back._

_Tommy couldn't see Kim's face but from the look of fear on the prisoner's faces, he could just see the angry flare in Kim's eyes. He himself had seen that look only one time and he never wanted to see it again._

_He was snapped out of his thoughts as Kim hauled the prisoners to their feet._

"_I would have no trouble killing you the both of you right now…but I have found a better use for you two scum bags."_

_Kim paused and then…_

"_You will take a message back to your master from me."_

_Kim pumped more venom in to her voice as she continued. _

"_Listen closely. Go back to your master. Tell him that I have had it with him. If he wants to kill me so badly…he is welcome to come and give it his best shot. I will be waiting for him."_

_Tommy put on his best evil look as Kim shoved one of the ninjas his way. He did his best to hold the ninja in as painful a grasp as he could manage. Then he grinned evilly at Kim. _

"_Ladies first."_

_His children looked up at him from behind their face masks with wide questioning eyes. He winked at them as he passed and then kept up the charade and roughly forced his captive out the door._

_-end flashback-_

To see his beautifully sexy crane in action had been more of a turn on then had imagined…feigned anger on not… even he was not sure if she was acting or not. And he found it thrilling.

The white ninja glanced at his son who sat in a tree above his mom and then at his daughter was sitting above him as still as a statue…her eyes unbelievably focused.

Both his son and daughter had been surprised at the abrupt change in their mother's behavior. But once the prisoners had been sent on their way they had taken their kids aside and explained to them what their plan was. And then he had surprised them by giving them their orders.

_-flashback-_

"_You mean that you aren't sending us to the Megaship?" asked Terra in surprise._

"_No…not this time. We are setting a trap for the bad guys. I need two pairs of eyes. And I know you two have improved vision. You can see far distances."_

"_You do?" asked his son in surprise._

"_Of course." Kim said "Our animal spirits are birds and birds have excellent vision. Your dad and I have vision just like that. How else could you have known the ninjas were coming?" _

"_But I want you kids to understand that you are here solely as a look out." Tommy said breaking in. "You are to keep you face masks up and are to stay powered up until the fight is over. You will stay in the trees. And you will not get involved in the fight."_

_Tommy stared his kids in the eyes and one after the other and they both nodded in understanding. _

_-end flashback-_

Soon after that, he had gotten his kids situated in the trees to wait for the battle to begin.

Tommy once again looked out at the set up.

His Ninjetti team was carefully hidden in the trees…ready to join the fight at a moment's notice. The other veteran rangers (the ones who had no power anymore) and his brother were stationed around the condo. They were a last defense incase things went badly.

The space rangers had taken up positions around the city…

They were watching for Demetrius to show himself.

* * *

A few feet away from the mighty white ninja sat Adam. Every muscle in his body was tense…he was ready for anything...but every few minutes he glanced towards the condo.

In that condo was his son. Andros had insisted that he didn't want the terran cop on his ship. After all this time he still had problems with strangers on his ship…and so it was that his son had been given his orders…

He sure hoped his son was up to that challenge.

* * *

Within the condo, Tyler kept watch over his two charges. The nice police lady and Tristan.

Tyler had been only a little bit surprised when his dad and a Tommy had approached him about an hour ago.

The boy was more surprised that he wasn't being sent to the ship. After all, he had no powers to speak of. Not like his adoptive dad and his friends possessed…not to mention the girl he secretly admired and her brother.

Not for the first time did he wish that Adam was his father by blood instead of just by law.

But no. The people who had created him were no more than doped up losers. His mom didn't care . She had abandoned him and had thought nothing of it. He didn't remember her …but deep in his heart a part of his wished that he had stuck around.

Tyler shook himself. Now was not the time to feel sorry for himself. Tommy, and his dad had put him in charge and Andros was intrusting him with Tristan's safety.

_-flashback-_

_Tyler looked up at the man with dual toned hair._

_I am trusting you to protect my son, Tyler."_

_The seriousness in the red space ranger's voice made Tyler realize how important this responsibility was._

"_I won't let you down, sir. He'll be safe with me."_

_Andros reached into his back pocket of his jeans and brought out what looked to be a communicator._

"_If anything happens to compromise the safety of the condo, you can use this to contact alpha on the Megaship and have him teleport you to the ship."_

"_Yes sir."_

_When he had reached the condo Ashley was waiting with Tristan on her hip. She had smiled at him. And put Tristan on the ground. _

_The little boy looked at him and then back at his mom. "Tristan's going to take care of you till daddy and I get back."_

_Tristan looked back at Tyler and then walked over to him. _

_-end flashback-_

Tristan hadn't left his side since. In fact the little boy had fallen asleep against him with his thumb in his mouth. Tyler glanced at the wolves who lay on the floor with their heads resting on their paws. Their ears were perked up but at the same time they seemed unworried.

It was very strange how Billy had interacted with his pack. He had led them both into the house and given them the silent order to sit down. Then he had stared at his wolves as if he was giving them orders telepathically.

After a minute the wolves had wuffed almost silently and had settled into the resting positions they were in now.

Tristan looked at the lady cop who was sitting on a couch reading one of those girly magazines…he wrinkled his nose at the memory of seeing Terra reading the same magazine…_how could they read that stuff anyway?_

Just then his communicator buzzed to life.

"Tyler…you okay?" it was his dad's voice.

'Yeah dad. I'm okay.

In the background he heard Rocky say something…

Tyler didn't need to hear what was being said to understand the situation.

This was it.

Kim walked to the center of the clearing….Tommy held his breath.

This was it.

_Be careful my beautiful crane._

**I am sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted the battle in a seperate chapter. I promise to have the next one up soon.**

**As for the abilities of the ninjetti rangers...well it seemed appropriate that the rangers ought ot have some ability that corresponds with their animal spirit...please don't flame me for it!**

**Till next time!**

**Please leave a review!**


	19. The Battle

**The wait is over! **

**Warning: Notice that the rating of this story is now mature! This chapter has graphic violence in it. You have been warned!**

**By now you should all know what is mine and what is not.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Kim's heart was pounding as the jeep appeared. As the vehicle neared she stole a glimpse at Tommy who was looking at her. From where she stood she could see his body tensing up…and she was just as tense.

The jeep was no more then 20 feet away. Now, Kim had to concentrate on her breathing. The last thing she wanted was to appear weak.

Then her breathe caught in her throat as he stepped out.

Demetrius.

Here was the man who had not only attacked her but threatened her children. Those precious children who were a perfect mix of her and Tommy.

And here was the man who tried to kill them.

Liquid anger and hatred flowed through her like molten lava setting fire to her very soul.

"Well…if it isn't Kimberly Heart. Pink ranger..." Demetrius paused grinning evilly. "Worthless whore."

Kim fought to control her temper.

"You challenged me. I'm here. Now what? Gonna fire up those pink ranger powers?"

"I don't need my powers to finish you off. I can do that all on my own." Kim said in a low snarling voice.

"You attacked my children." she continued. "You attacked me. You are nothing more than-"

_Slap!_

Kim was silenced mid sentence as he slapped her. Kim felt her cheek burning.

Then a snarl ripped from her vocal chords. Her eyes flashed red.

She kicked him… hard He didn't seem to feel it. Then he lashed out himself kicking her in the abdomen knocking her to the ground. He didn't even wait for her to get up before he slammed his foot into her stomach.

But Kim was too full of rage to even feel it. From where she lay she glared up at him.

"You bastard."

Then with all her strength she lashed out in one desperate attempt she slammed her feet directly at his crotch. But he stepped back just in time and then he slammed his foot down on her stomach…again.

This time Kim yelped in pain. And pulled her feet up to her chest.

Demetrius laughed at her. "You stupid bitch. Did you really think I would go down so easily? That was way too easy. Just like the first-"

_Slam! _

Out of nowhere he was knocked to the ground. Then Tommy was standing over him. Who the hell do you think you are! You worthless…" Tommy stopped himself remembering that his kids were just over head.

…loser." he finished. "You made a big mistake showing your face here. A smart man would have stayed gone once he got out of jail. I guess you weren't that smart. You sent men to attack my mate, my children and killed an innocent sensei in the process. I ought to kill you right now."

"So, your Tommy… the man she cried out for as I raped her over and over again. You have no idea how good she felt. So tight. So warm. And so easy. All it took was one pill to make her mine." he laughed evilly. "I wonder how good your daughter will feel once I kill the both of you and take her for my own personal sex slave."

Tommy snarled loudly and then slammed his foot down on Demetrius' crotch hearing something crack. He slammed down again and again. Demetrius cried out in pain.

But Tommy was lost in his rage. He picked Demetrius up and held him up in front of him. "You will never touch any innocent woman again. Not my wife, not my daughter…No one." Then he slammed Demetrius down on the ground he could honestly hear something crack.

But Tommy wasn't done yet. He continued to attack the man on the ground before him. He really wished for a katana…then he could feel even more satisfaction. But this would have to be enough.

* * *

Adam watched the white ninja go at it. He knew he should have stopped Tommy by then. But his attention was shifted as a loud battle cry was heard.

Jared Keiser yelled for his ninja's to attack and then charged forward. He headed right for the white ninja. He was almost there when a dark form knocked him away. He looked up and saw a blue ninja standing over him.

"Not so fast Keiser. I have a debt to repay."

As Billy lashed out, ninjas rushed past them and all the waiting Ninjetti rushed into action, taking as many down at once as they could. One right after the other.

Jason was watching the battle from his post. For the occasion he along with all the others donned black ninja garb. The shadows were their friends this night.

* * *

The former red ranger saw some ninja's slip past heading their way.

Back at the entrance to their trap, Andros and his team swerved down with their gliders effectively blocking any one else getting through. The foot soldiers were not ready to quit and they charged the space rangers.

Only to be met by lasers firing warning shots all around them. After several minutes they ran. Andros nodded to Cassie and Ashley who took off on their gliders… following them…making sure they were gone.

Meanwhile Jason and the other veterans as well as Karone and David were in the heat of battle. Fighting off ninja after ninja. The former red ranger had to admit that it felt good to be back in action.

Meanwhile in the house Misty and Grayson were sitting on their hunches ears perked up. Tyler was alert. He could hear the fighting going on outside the door. Next to him Tristan whimpered as he clung to the older boy.acrros from him the lieutenant was sitting forward with a gun in her hand. She was just waiting for that door to be opened. She hated waiting for the action to come to her. But the safety of the kids kept her rooted to the spot. Her eyes were on the door…then…the handle jiggled. She was ready…

* * *

Adam finished off his ninja opponent and looked to the condo. He cursed softly and ran towards it. He'd be dammed if even one ninja got to his son.

The door busted open and several gunshots rang out The lieutenant crumpled to the floor and the dogs reacted launching into action. Ripping and tearing into anyone that charged at them.

Tanya threw down her opponent and saw with horror that the condo was breeched. She raced and jumped into the fray.

Tyler jumped at the ninja that tried to grab his charge and fought hard. When the ninja was down he grabbed Tristan and ran to the back room. He grasped his communicator.

"Alpha, teleport us up!"

And the both of them disappeared.

* * *

Ashley and Cassie hovered over the last of the stragglers. Then out of no where a familiar revving engine was heard. Cassie squinted.

_No way. _

A blue car drove up quite recklessly fishtailing when the driver saw the space rangers.

"Mountain Blaster? Justin?"

The not so young driver jumped up.

"Cassie! Ashley!"

The space rangers glided over to their friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Not really sure. Mountain Blaster came for me this afternoon. I am only glad that my girlfriend wasn't there. I don't know how I would have explained his presence to her…So, where's the fight?"

* * *

The battle raged on everywhere. Up in the trees Terra and TJ were watching intently and were surprised to see a blue car pull up and were even more surprised to see the blue turbo ranger jump out and joined the fight.

The battle raged on and on. No one really registered the blue rangers presence till he started mowing down the rest of the ninjas.

Finally the battle was over. Demetrius lay dead. Every bone in his body was broken. Jared was knocked out and tied up. Billy had wanted to kill him but Kat stopped him reminding him that the kids could still see and that they had already seen to much. Billy relented and just knocked the douche bag out and tied him up to the nearest tree.

But the battle was over.

Terra and TJ surveyed all the carnage from their hiding places. They were both shaken by the fury their dad had displayed. They had never seen their dad so angry or savage. It had scared the both of them and Terra had hid her eyes. TJ had watched it all with wide eyes.

But the battle was over now and he saw his dad fall to his knees next to their mom rolling her over to see that she was knocked out. He didn't think as he scrambled down and was joined by his sister.

Tommy was shaken to the core. He couldn't believe what he had done. He was so ashamed of the violent display his kids had seen.

_Why didn't I just send them to the ship?_

Then he felt two smaller arms hug him.

"Dad?" came the small voice from his daughter. Tommy couldn't meet his daughter's eyes.

"Dad. We can't do this alone."

Tommy looked at his son questioningly but the boy said nothing more as he took his dad's hand and his sister took the other one and then suddenly understanding, Tommy closed his eyes concentrating his powers as his kids did and suddenly a lightly greenish glow surrounded them and Kim. It went on several minutes and then the glow faded as Kim stirred.

"What happened?" she asked weekly. "It doesn't matter Beautiful." Tommy answered as he held her close to him. "The battle is over. Demetrius is gone. He will never bother us again."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the rangers were busy tending to their various injuries. Luckily they all had escaped with just minor bruises and cuts.

"Adam!" Tanya called. "Michelle's hurt bad!" Adam was the only ranger with medical training. So, he raced to her side. Luckily the bullet wasn't too deep and with Andros' abilities the bullet was soon out and Adam, Rocky and Aisha used their powers to heal the wound.

"We need to get out of here before the cops show up." Jason said as he approached the red ranger. "I really don't want to explain all this to the authorities."

Andros agreed and within the hour the condo was cleared out and all that was left at the condo was the knocked out foot soldiers.

Once away from the condo they all rushed to find a place to sleep. Some aboard the mega ship the rest in motels…the battle had exhausted them all.

No more than Tommy. He was tired both physically and emotionally. He was so glad that Adam agreed to watch over TJ and terra for a while. All he wanted was time to heal and be with the woman he loved.

He didn't regret killing Demetrius but he regretted loosing control like he did. But at least Demetrius was dead…never to bother him again.

_It was over and now the healing could begin._

**How did you like the battle scene? I threw justin in there as a treat for all of you! **

**Up Next: The healings begin as the rangers deal with the after math of the battle. And yes there will be more Justin in the next chapter!**

**See you next time!**


	20. Healing

**Hey everyone! sorry for the long wait between chapters I was working on my other site and at my friends request posting my Harry Potter story on this site too. I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**You know what is mine and what isn't! **

**Read and review!**

* * *

It was late afternoon when Kim woke up. She had been sleeping for a while now. She turned over to see that she was alone. The pink ninja frowned. Where had Tommy gone?

She sighed. Tommy had been so restless since they got in that morning. She would have thought that the battle would have exhausted him. If she had not passed out from the pain she would have been exhausted too.

So where was he?

Kim got up not even pausing to put her robe on. (this kids were staying in Adam's room) She walked to the balcony. He wasn't there. Then she heard the shower going in the bathroom.

The former pink ranger cocked her head. She had always had a vivid fantasy of sharing…hmmm. Kim walked to the door and turned the knob on the door.

Kim smiled. It was unlocked.

Biting her lip, she hesitantly walked in to find the bathroom was filled with steam. Tommy's clothes were littered all over the place.

Typical male

All of the sudden she heard a thud on the wall. Kim was startled for a minute but then worry took over. Had he slipped on the soap and hurt himself? Kim pulled the shower curtain back an inch and peered at her lover.

His body was so tense. He pounded his fists against the wall. Kim's concern was raised a notch when suddenly realized what was bothering him. Tommy's guilt complex was in overdrive. He was once again blaming himself for the manner in which Demetrius had died.

At that moment Kim wanted nothing more than to hold him comfort him. So she quickly stripped and then stepped into the shower behind him.

Tommy slammed his fists against the wall once again and Kim chose that moment to slip her arms around him.

Her lover froze and then his tense body relaxed. He turned to regard her. "Kim, what are you doing here?"

"Kim smiled at him. "This is our room…our shower, and you need me."

Tommy found he couldn't look at her. "Kim, I don't think there is anything you can do for me. I killed him…to kill in the heat of battle is one thing…but…what I did…was unforgivable."

"Tommy, I love you. That bastard would have had no problem killing me and our kids. He tried to kill me once and then attacked out kids. If TJ hadn't gotten him and Terra out of the house they wouldn't have survived. That bastard had no conscience…he had no problem raping me…and he would have had no problem killing me. He would have if you hadn't stopped him."

Tommy was quiet…silently processing what Kim had said. But he wasn't ready to forgive himself.

"Seeing him crush your stomach like he did was the worst feeling for me. I saw your face… It was unbearable. Then when he gloated about raping you again and again while you screamed my name…and then he gloated even more talking about how good it would feel to rape Terra. When he said that I lost all control. My thoughts were filled with rage…and anger…and hatred. Kim, I couldn't control myself."

Kim's eyes flashed. "He said that?" Tommy nodded. Kim embraced him. "Tommy if you hadn't acted I would have killed him myself. Tommy, he threatened our daughter. It may have not been a fair fight but you did what you had to do. Any father would have done the same. Had my father known what was going on he would have done the same."

Tommy closed his eyes. "But what of our kids. Kim, they witnessed it all. They saw me lose control. I wasn't setting a good example for them. I should have sent them to the ship…but I didn't and now they have that image in their heads. They'll always have that memory in their heads."

Kim sighed. "Tommy, you're not perfect. What's done is done. There is nothing we can do about it now. You had no way of knowing that you'd lose control like that. Even if you had sent them to the ship they would have watched the battle from where they were."

Tommy sighed again. "Either way, they would have witnessed me lose it." He looked into Kim's eyes. "What do we do now?"

Kim kissed him again and then grinned mischievously up at him. "I have always fantasized what it would be like to take a shower with you. I say we finish this nice, hot, steaming shower and then after we get dressed we have a talk with them about the fight last night. Then if you want, we can come back here and make up for lost time."

Kim said this last part quietly as she looked into his eyes…they were smoldering. Her breath caught in her throat as he planted a searing kiss on her lips.

This was gonna be a long shower.

* * *

TJ opened his eyes. All was still. He yawned. As hard as he tried he could not get those violent images out of his head. Accompanied by the memories were his clashing thoughts. Part of him had…felt gratified by it. The man was dead and now his mom and sister were safe. He was glad Demetrius was dead. But then the other part of him… the sensitive part of him…was frightened…no…not frightened…but disgusted? TJ shook himself. No…not disgusted…umm…more like confused…or was it all these emotions jumbled together?"

TJ was confused. He had heard stories on the news about women being raped…he wasn't really sure what it meant but he knew that it was bad. And he couldn't deny that when the man had said that his sister would be next…he felt angry…just as angry as his father. He wanted to attack the man at the same time his father went into action.

Then seeing his dad lose control like that…that was where the fear came in. It was this ongoing cycle that kept him from falling asleep.

TJ turned over in his cot. His gaze swept over his sister…she was still asleep. All his life he felt protective of her…that time on the playground with that jerk Ryan and his buddies had ganged up on his sister. He had wanted to jump the loser. But Terra was already taking care of him by the time he got to her. Then that night when this had all started…he felt…thrilled?….no heroic…to get his sister to safety.

TJ wondered if that was the power ranger blood in him…after all his dad was the legendary white ranger. That had to be it. He was the son of not one but two rangers.

His thoughts went from that subject back to the report he had done about the Green Ranger…his dad. That news clipping he had kept in his desk drawer…that little figure on top of the dragonzord's head. That was his dad in action. He smiled with pride…and then that same bully had teased him…and he had beaten that boy up. TJ froze. He had lost control…just like his dad.

* * *

Tommy towel dried his hair. "I always loved your hair long…running my fingers through it. It's a shame that you cut it." Tommy turned around to see Kim brushing her hair.

"Would you like me to re-grow it?" he asked. Kim smiled at him.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Kim, Id do anything for you."

They were both silent…then they both started laughing.

"That was so cheesy." Kim said. Tommy smiled at her. "I know…but I meant it."

"Yes, I would like that." Kim said. "You always looked so handsome in a highlander sort of way."

"It may take a while."

"I have all the time in the world." Kim said walking up to him. "I want to be with you forever. Once we tie up all our loose ends here, I want to pack up what ever isn't destroyed and move it all to Angel Grove. I want TJ and Terra to attend school where I did. They ought to be in the same grade as Tyler now."

You may have to get an apartment though. Tommy said. "My house isn't nearly big enough."

"That won't be a problem. But first we need to take care of the kids." Kim said. "They should be awake by now." Tommy kissed her. "Let's go."

Tommy and Kim walked down to Adam's room and knocked softly on the door.

After a moment, Adam walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey guys." Adam yawned. "I didn't expect you to come so soon."

"We need to talk to our kids."

* * *

Adam nodded understandingly. "TJ's in the shower and Tanya took Terra down to the single girl's room. If you want to come in and wait for him to get out."

"You guys can. I'll go down to Cassie and Aisha's room."

"Okay Beautiful. I'll meet you back in our room in an hour."

Kim kissed him and then walked away.

* * *

'I'm kind of offended that you didn't call me for help." Justin said frowning at his friends as they sat in the single guys room. "I was on Tommy's team too."

"I'm sorry Justin." Teej was saying. "This was kind of a last minute thing. The only reason David showed up was because he found us. The less people that knew about the better."

"But we are glad you showed up." Cassie said. "We definitely the needed extra help."

"So, you mentioned that you had a girlfriend." prompted Ashley. Justin beamed. "Yeah. Her name's Alex. We've been going out for a month now…she's really smart!"

"How did you meet her?" Carlos asked joining in the conversation. "She is working as a teacher's assistant at the University's Science center. She's the first brilliant beautiful girl I ever met that can understand my advanced vocabulary."

"So, how long are you planning to stay?" asked Teej.

"Not long." Justin answered. "I have a date with her tonight. It was sort of a shock with Mountain Blaster showing up yesterday. Alex just left before he showed up."

"What I am wondering about is how he knew that we needed help." asked Cassie.

Teej shrugged. "I dunno. I don't know if we'll ever find out."

* * *

TJ came out of the shower to see his dad and Adam in deep conversation.

Tommy looked up and smiled at his son. "Hey TJ. You may want to hurry up and finish getting dressed. Your mom and I have something to discuss with you and Terra."

Adam watched father and son interact. His own son Has gotten impatient and had gone with rocky to get some food. The black ninja expected them to be back any moment.

"I'll see you in a bit." Tommy said as he walked out the door shutting it behind him. Adam grinned and headed to the shower himself.

Five minutes later, Kim and Terra walked into the room. His daughter seemed a bit quieter then normal. She could barely look at her dad.

Tommy frowned. His little girl had never been that quiet. Kim frowned worriedly at him.

"Terra?" his daughter hesitated for a moment before looking at him in the eye.

Tommy's concern shot up a notch.

"Please sit down. I promise I'm not gonna hurt you."

Terra sat on the bed then looked at him again.

Tommy looked at his beautiful little girl again then at his son. "What you saw last night was a one time deal. I know that what I did was wrong. I don't regret killing him because he was a threat. But what I do regret was losing control."

To kill in self defense is one thing but to loose control like that was an unforgivable mistake that I can never make up for. You kids are amazing and I love you both very much. I know I have only been part of your lives for a few weeks but I want you to know that what you saw last night will never happen again."

I will never loose control like that again. This I can promise you both." Tommy looked at his kids…waiting for them to say what was on their minds.

Terra was the first to speak "I know you were just trying to protect me and mom. It was kind of scary seeing you go off like that. I never wanna see that again."

Tommy nodded. "You won't. I can promise that. Once was enough to me"

Terra looked at him and then threw herself into her dad's arms. 'I love you dad."

Tommy held her close. "I love you too Terra." When he let go, he glanced at his son. "What's on your mind TJ do you have any thing to add?"

His son shook his head. "No, Terra covered it all. I just want to know what we are gonna do now? Are you going back to Angel Grove?"

Tommy looked at his son. "Yeah. Your mom and I talked about it. We've decided that you are all coming to live with me. It may take a while to tie up the loose ends around here with your mom's job and taking care of your school records. But then we are gonna pack up what ever wasn't destroyed in the attack and ship it off to Angel Grove."

"I want you and Mom to get married so we can be a real family." TJ blurted out.

Tommy and Kim's eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"Well, sure. But I wanted to propose to your mom the right way." Tommy replied just a little bit surprised.

Kim was looking at the floor blushing a pretty shade of pink. Then she felt a pair of hands grab hers and suddenly Tommy was kneeling before her.

"Kim?"

The pink ranger lifted up her head and met Tommy's gentle loving face.

"I love you very much Kim. You're my beautiful lover…and my everything. My life wouldn't be the same with out you. Would you please marry me?"

Kim was too moved to speak. All she could do was nod and press a kiss to Tommy's lips.

When they parted, Tommy frowned. I'm sorry that I don't have a ring to give you. Maybe a shopping trip to pick it out would be."

Tommy never finished his sentence because Kim was kissing him again.

Terra smiled and hugged her brother who was grinning wildly.

Then Terra and TJ ran to their parents hugging them from behind.

Tommy and Kim laughed as they broke apart and then fell to the floor with the kids on top hugging them fiercely.

"Isn't this sweet." said a voice from behind them. They all broke apart to see Jason and Adam grinning at them.

"Jason." said TJ. "Dad just asked mom to marry him!"

The former red ranger smiled. "I know. As we speak Trini and Tanya are spreading the news. The rest of the team should be hear any second."

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "How did you know? We locked the door."

Jason smirked. "Old habits die hard." He held up the key card. "You forgot the key card in Adam's room. We were just coming to return it."

Terra was surprised. "So, that's were I got it from."

Tommy smiled. "That's my girl."

**

* * *

**

I hope you all like this one and the twist at the end.

**See you all next chapter!**


	21. Moving On

** Hey everyone! I am back and now here's the next chapter! **

**I am not really good at writing funeral chapters so please don't flame me for this one. The purpose of this chapter is to tie up some of the loose ends.**

**You all should know by now what is mine and what isn't.**

**Please Read and Review. I know this chapter isn't the best but please try to avoid flaming me if at all possible.**

**With that being said...Read On!**

* * *

The days following the battle and Demetrius' death were peaceful. Tommy heard from the lieutenant via the telephone that Demetrius' body had been incinerated and his record of wrong doing updated…tying his real name with his alias. Her squeaky clean report had ensured that they would be able to live their lives in peace.

As for Jared, whom she had taken care of personally…she had given him an ultimatum. To leave the city and never speak of what had occurred that night and in exchange his record would never reflect his actions in connection with the ninja syndicate or he could stay incarcerated and spend the next 50 years in the state prison for arson, animal cruelty, child endangerment, breaking and entering, and attempted murder.

Jared had fled the city.

All that was left was to arrange a memorial service for Mike. And so it was that 4 days later that Mike Cochran was laid to rest.

It had rained the previous night and the earth was soft as the mahogany casket containing the remains of the much revered sensei and friend was carried up to the memorial service by an honor guard of the 6 space rangers in full costumes.

Mikes parents had been saddened by the news of his death and were also very touched at the same time that their son was to be treated with such an honor.

_-Flashback-_

_Michael Sr. and his wife Julie sat forward as the soon to be Oliver Family retold them about the night their son died._

_It had not been easy for TJ to revisit that night but he did his best. _

_We were sitting in the house…mom was in a coma and he was taking care of us. Then the bad guys crashed a window and attacked. He told me to run and get my sister to safety. I ran to the stairs and hesitated at the top. I turned around and in the same second saw the ninjas b…break his neck. I was shocked but knew I had to get my sister out of the house like he told me to."_

"_We miss him" added Terra as looked at them as if afraid they would be angry at them._

_But the Cochrans were understanding people and even though they were heart broken by their loss had said that if their son had to die they couldn't think of a more worthy cause then the safety of such wonderful children_

_-end flashback-_

The Cochrans had been even more touched that the Blue Turbo ranger had shown up to personally escort them to the memorial in his vehicle that he called 'Mountain Blaster'.

When asked why their son had been given such honors, Justin told them that the space rangers and himself had been touched by his ultimate sacrifice and wanted to honor him. And he had left it at that.

And thankfully the parents hadn't asked anymore questions.

* * *

As the honor guard approached the burial plot with the casket, Michelle quietly sobbed and was comforted by David who was sitting next to her.

As the space rangers reverently placed the casket next to the gravesite the priest approached the podium that had been erected for his use.

"We are gathered here to today…"

Tyler Park had never been to a funeral before. He sat by his father in an identical black shirt and black pair of pants. Being a boy of only 9 years, he was finding it hard to sit still. It took all his discipline to not fidget in his seat. The discipline may have prevented him from moving in his seat but his eyes were having a hard time focusing as the priest continued to give last rites to the honored sansei.

From his seat, Tyler's eyes soon found the pretty girl turned Ninjetti Warrior, Terra Hart. She was sitting next to her mom and brother dressed in a pretty black dress…with a green sash…the only evidence of her not really new color affiliation. Her brother TJ was also dressed in a black suit with a green shirt underneath the coat. At the moment he had his arm around his sister who had started crying…very quietly.

Tyler forced himself to focus back on the priest as the eulogy and last rites were finished.

Then he watched as TJ and Terra's father stepped forward to give a small speech. Tyler knew how the color affiliations worked so he was surprised to see that the white ninja wore no white at all.

TJ knew that now was not the moment to really think about such a trivial matter so instead he focused on the speech he was preparing to give.

Tommy looked at the Cochrans who couldn't seem to tear their eye's away from their sons casket.

"Mr. And Mrs. Cochran…I don't have the words to express my gratitude for what he did. I didn't know Mike at all but I am more than grateful to him for his sacrifice. If not for him my children and my fiancée' would not be here. I hope that Mike wherever he is has found a peaceful place to rest."

Once Tommy sat down, the red and silver space rangers telekinetically lowered the casket into the ground and then stepped back to allow the parents and the other mourners to pay their last respects.

The Oliver Family waited till the mourners had left and just the parents and Michelle remained. Then after Tommy told his family that he'd be waiting for them at the car, he walked away to give them their privacy.

Kim hugged her kids and stood over the grave and together they dropped flowers into their uncle's grave.

With last respects paid they all followed the Mountain Blaster that bore the Cochrans back to their house where they had a small lunch courtesy of the local steak house.

That night the Oliver's returned home sleepy and well fed to the hotel they were staying at where they fell asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

Tyler couldn't really sleep that night as he thought about Terra…and the funeral…but mostly about Terra. She looked so sad at the loss of her uncle. He had seen her crying at the funeral. And Tyler knew that to cry was normal at a funeral but to see such a pretty girl cry (though he was well aware that she was still a very skilled and tough Ninjetti warrior) had torn at him in a way he could not explain.

Tyler turned over in his cot and stared at the wall. It was all relatively new to him. It had been a long time since he had actually felt like that…since he had felt any type of emotion other than happiness and the rare bout of frustration and anger but this new emotion was…well…new to him.

Since Adam had adopted him a few years earlier his anger and frustration had trickled away as it was replaced with a sense of peace and belonging.

But this feeling was new to him. Since meeting Terra at the wedding a couple weeks before and of course the few dances they had shared his feelings had…changed. At first it was just to earn the favor of a pretty girl…then had come the sparring match or two they had shared while her brother was laid up.

She had really impressed him since he had never really known any girls as tough as her…he had grown to admire her…a lot. But then at the funeral earlier he had felt his heart tear at seeing her upset.

What was that feeling he had felt…he had nearly given in to his urge to hug her as him and his dad had walked forward to pay respects to the deceased sansei that was in the casket.

But he had suddenly gotten cold feet and instead he gave her a brief look and then followed his dad and Tanya back to the car.

Tyler turned over in his cot and looked at the bed where his dad slept with his arms around the woman Tyler hoped would become his mom one day.

Tyler turned over to looked at the wall again.

Adam opened his eyes after hearing son move around yet again. He knew his son wasn't asleep. The black ninja wondered what had kept his son up tonight. He usually slept soundly at night.

He smiled at Tanya who slept in his arms and then as carefully as he could extracted himself and then walked over to his son's bed.

Tyler turned over to see him as he sat down on his son's bed.

"Can't sleep?"

Tyler sat up in his bed. In the darkness he could see his son shake his head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Tyler was quiet for a minute. "Terra looked sad today."

"That's a normal thing to feel sad at a funeral."

"It's not that dad…it's…I don't know. I saw her crying and…it kind of hurt to see her crying…I don't know why I felt like that. I didn't even know the guy."

Adam smiled at his son. "Weather you knew the man or not…isn't important here…he was a Terra's teacher before she knew her dad. Mike was a part of her family. Like an uncle…and to loose someone like that…it feels as if a part of you was ripped away. It hurts a lot.

I think what you felt was compassion for her. True you didn't know him…but you like Terra…a lot…and because she was hurting…you were hurting for her. Maybe you even had the urge to hold her? To make her feel better?"

Tyler looked up at him in surprise.

Adam smiled at his son. "I felt something similar a few years ago. Back when Tanya and I were rangers together. At the time, she had just broken up with her boyfriend Shawn. He had hurt her by treating her like garbage…because she had out shone him when she joined the baseball team…and then to make matters worse he had the nerve to come by the place where Tanya and I were hanging out with his new girlfriend Veronica.

I never felt so angry when I heard him shove her in Tanya's face… if not for my discipline I would have sliced him with the katanas I had been practicing with.

I was angry at him and instantly felt protective of her. Tanya didn't say anything but I could tell she was hurting. And I wanted more than anything to hold her and even kiss her till she felt better…but I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Why didn't you hug Terra when you had the chance to today?"

"Huh?"

"Please Tyler. I could tell you wanted to."

The boy expelled a breathe. "I was too chicken to do it."

"No, I don't think you were scared. You were shy. Just like I was…with Tanya. It's amazing. I had the courage to fight off Cogs, Tenguas and every monster that was sent to destroy us…but when it came to Tanya…I was too shy to make a move."

"Is that what I need to do then…make a move?"

Adam wasn't sure how to answer the boy. This was an bridge he had not yet expected his son to cross.

"Um…well…that is totally up to you." Adam had never wished so hard for that non existent child rearing manual that every parent wished for to be real.

"I think this is one of those times that you should follow your instincts."

"Thanks dad."

Adam laughed silently. "You're welcome Ty…why not try to sleep now?"

He helped his son to rearrange his blankets and then when his son had closed his eyes, Adam walked back to his bed and smiled as Tanya looked at him in adoration. He suddenly realized that Tanya heard everything he had just said to his son."

"Are you still shy?" she asked him in a whisper.

Adam shrugged sheepishly…and then kissed her sweetly on the lips and was reward as she cuddled close to him for the night. He held her close feeling happy. He really wished he hadn't waited so long to make his move.

He could have married her by now…if he hadn't chickened out.

Was he too chicken to do what he had wanted to do since that day at the beach so long ago?

Did he have what it took to take the next step in their relationship?

As he closed his eyes he thought back to what his son had said…how strange that even though he hadn't helped create the boy that was now his son that Tyler was taking after him…in more ways then one.

* * *

**I know this was kind of a sad chapter...but i promise to make up for it in the next chapter! **

**Up next...Tommy and Kim take care of business...with a certain teacher. **

**Expect some humor as the gang finish tying up loose ends before heading back to Angel Grove.**

**See you next chapter!**


	22. Taking Care Of Business

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I wanted to make this one a bit longer to make up for the last chapter which was just a filler.**

**This chapter is full of fluff and of course we get to see an old friend make a cameo appearance.**

**You know what I own and what I don't**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning came sooner than Tyler expected. As he sat up in bed he noticed that he was alone. After several minutes of stretching and yawning, he made his way to the bathroom where he started getting ready for the day.

After showering he walked out with towel wrapped around his waist…accidentally stubbing his toe and using a couple of words his dad would have grounded him for using. But thankfully he was still alone in the room.

As he hurriedly got dressed he spied a note sitting on the dresser. When he finished putting is socks on he walked over and picked up the note.

It read:

_Good morning Ty. When you get dressed you can come down to the lobby for breakfast…it's Burger King!_

_-Dad_

Tyler loved Burger King so he wasted no time pulling his shoes on and hurrying out the door. Just barely remembering to grab his room key.

As he reached the elevator he nearly ran into a smaller figure practically knocking her to the ground. Luckily her brother was right behind her and caught her just in time.

Tyler spun around. "I'm sorry…Terra" he said when he saw whom he'd run into. "I didn't see you there."

"Oh. Hi Tyler." Terra said smiling at him.

Tyler smiled at her. "Hey. Are you feeling better today?"

Terra smiled at him. "Yeah. Thanks."

Tyler couldn't think of a thing to say so he just pushed the button. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Terra smiling at him and her brother giving he a fish eye. He smiled back at her…he really couldn't think of another thing to say.

The elevator seemed to take forever to reach the lobby.

When the doors finally opened Tyler allowed Terra to get out first. She smiled at him as she walked out…making Tyler feel all warm inside.

As they reached the lobby. Adam noticed all at once that his dad and Tanya had already started to eat. He also noticed that the space rangers weren't there anymore. (They had left after the funeral to go back to their prospective homes) And he also noticed that Cranstons weren't their and Terra and TJ's parents we're their either.

"Morning Tyler." said Tanya as she pulled out his bag of food and handed it to him.

"Thanks Tanya. Where is everybody?"

"Billy and Kat left early this morning to go take care of something urgent in Angel Grove." said his dad as Tyler sat down.

"And our parents went to the school to pick up records at our school." Terra said as she and her brother approached the table.

Adam pulled out two more bags full of food and handed it to them. "Your mom and dad told me that you liked Burger King too."

"Yeah. Love it." Terra said as she sat down next to Tyler.

Adam smirked at his son's reaction. He prayed silently that his son wouldn't make a fool of himself. Next to him he could hear his girlfriend snickering quietly.

* * *

Tommy and Kim walked into the doors of the school. they had called for a short parent teacher conference with TJ's teacher the day before the funeral.

Ms. Struthers was waiting for them when they walked into the class room.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in what Tommy supposed was her friendliest voice…though he didn't miss the look of distain the teacher was giving his bride.

"I'm Thomas Oliver, TJ's Dad. I wanted to discuss the grade you gave my son for his essay a few weeks ago."

The teacher was quiet for a moment obviously sizing him up. "That grade is final and already recorded in his record. The grade cannot be changed."

"I hoped you would make this easy." said Tommy "You see, I spoke with my old teacher in Angel Grove where I went to school and she told me that grades cannot be based on the behavior of the student.. but on the effort that the student puts into the assignment."

"I know that you are not aware of how much effort my son put into it Mrs. Struthers, but I can assure you that TJ spent a lot more time on his report than I would have at his age…printing out images from the internet and he even wrote to the news office in Angel Grove asking for copies of stories involving the Green Ranger." Kim added. "The effort alone is worthy of an A if not an A+. Surely you can agree with that."

"And can you prove that the information in the essay was completely true?" the teacher said with a look of triumph in her eyes.

Kim bit her lip knowing that if she answered she might blow her cover. _Damn._

Luckily they were saved.

"That is not the issue here…Ms. Struthers." Said a new voice in the room. Tommy turned around to see an older woman standing in the door way.

"My name is Mrs. Appleby. I am a high school teacher in Angel Grove and I am a personal friend of the Olivers." The older teacher strode into the room and approached the other teacher's desk. "I have read the report given by TJ Hart and based on the national teaching standards, This report is worthy and deserving of an A+."

"And do you condone fighting in your class room?" Ms. Struthers back. "Are you aware that right after giving the report TJ got into a fight with another student?"

Mrs. Appleby never looked so fearsome. "Ms. Struthers. I would never condone violence in the classroom. But I do know this. Student Misconduct in the classroom should not have any effect on the grades. In my classroom I deal with misbehavior in the form of detentions. Not by giving a young student who was obviously defending his hero a less than accurate grade."

"It's too late to change the grade. It is already in the school records."

Mrs. Appleby didn't back down. "That's not true. I know for a fact that school records can be altered when necessary. And this is one instance where changing of the records is necessary. If you cannot do so, I know I can convince your superior to do so."

Ms. Struthers sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will change the grade. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No." Kim said. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see us. Have a nice summer."

And with that the three of them walked out leaving the teacher muttering dark comments under her breath.

* * *

"Thank you Ms. Appleby." Kim said giving her old teacher a hug.

"Not a problem kids. Giving a grade based on behavior is just wrong."

"Hey Mrs. Appleby! How did it go?" asked Billy as he walked up.

"Just wonderful Billy." she turned to Tommy and Kim. "I will be seeing your kids next when they come for registration?"

"Absolutely."

"That's wonderful dear. I'll see you then."

Billy turned to Tommy. "I'll see you guys at the hotel tonight."

"Thanks man."

After collecting the records from the school secretary…they left the school and headed for the hotel. She grinned to herself…with that business out of the way….they could head to their next destination…the mall.

* * *

When Adam pulled up to the mall he waited for the kids and Tanya to pile out…then as they all walked to the mall he pulled his son aside and slipped Tyler a credit card tied to his son's account. "The limit is 50 dollars. Don't loose it and use it wisely."

Then he watched his son run off happily with TJ and Terra.

He chuckled as he offered his arm to Tanya. "Shall we?" he asked as she took it.

"50 dollars?"

Adam shrugged. "Yeah. He gets a bi weekly allowance of 25 dollars for chores around the house and I felt he did a good job back at that last match. He followed orders and kept his cool. I think that another 25 should be enough of a reward."

"Besides," the black ninja added. "He may need the extra bit later." Tanya smiled at him. "So, your letting him make a move?" Adam smiled warmly at him. "I didn't want to let him make the same mistake I made. "I should have made my move that night of the tournament. And I could have lost my chance if not for Trini and Jason's wedding."

"I would have waited for you." Tanya said as they walked down the hall. "When I first came here…you asked me if I wanted to be with you…I said that I wasn't sure how I feel…but now…after all the we have been through…I don't want to be away from you."

Adam wasn't sure what to say to this little revelation.

"And what of your career? I thought you loved being a singer?"

"I do. I wont lie." Tanya said. "But after what we just went through, I think I would prefer the quiet life in Angel Grove."

"I heard that Angel Grove Elementary is looking for a music teacher."

"Really?"

Yeah, or if that doesn't work you could come work with me at the Dojo."

Tanya was quiet for a minute making Adam feel uneasy.

"If that's what you really want." he added weakly.

Tanya smiled at him. "What I really want is to be with you…and what ever sacrifices it takes I am willing to make."

Adam felt a joyous thrill rush up inside him as she said those words and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. The kiss seemed to last for minutes…until they heard a throat clear behind him.

Blushing, the couple parted to see Tommy and Kim come up behind them.

"Oh hi. Tommy…Kim. How was the meeting?"

Tommy grinned. "I was worried at first because that evil teacher wouldn't budge but then we were rescued by an old teacher of ours."

"Ms Appleby?"

"The very same. She convinced the teacher that it would be in her best interest to change the grade…from a B to an A."

"So, that's what Billy and Kat were up to." Said Tanya "Adam told me that they had some business to take care of."

"Yep, apparently he got a hold of Ms. Appleby a few days ago. He showed her the report and told her the problem. Ms. Appleby was only to glad to help."

* * *

The twins and Tyler were busily going from shop to shop. Thankfully, they were able to avoid the girly shops. Terra had told them that she would rather go shopping with her mom for the girls stuff anyway. So, they enjoyed themselves… making stops at Hot Topic and Clair's…and even The Icing when they saw something that caught their eye.

Soon, and hour had gone by like this and by then they had found themselves at the arcade.

They were having fun until trouble showed up in the form of two bullies just a few years older than them.

Terra had been doing really well on the DDR stage until she was rudely shoved out of the way.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? I wasn't finished playing yet!"

"You are now…girlie." said the taller of the two that had blonde hair. "It's my turn now."

Terra was getting really pissed off. "No it's not…it's my money…and I am not going to stop playing till I am damn well good and ready to!"

"Says who?" said the shorter boy who had brown hair."

"I do." said Tyler who had come up behind her. "I think you both know that Terra was playing this game first."

"So, who are you? Her boyfriend. She all the sudden needs you to protect her?"

Tyler placed himself in front of Terra. "No, she doesn't need me to help her. She could take you on all by herself. But she shouldn't have to fight for herself…not when both me and her brother are around."

Tyler said this last part as TJ came up behind the blonde bully and poked him roughly in the back.

"I think you should get out of the way and let Terra play the game before you make a big mistake." Tyler added in a slightly threatening voice.

"The only mistake I ever made was letting you talk to me like that." answered the bully with the brown hair.

Tyler looked at the bigger boy calmly. "You can feel free to correct that mistake. But I am not leaving her side."

A second later he was punched hard in the face. For a second all Tyler saw was stars…and then a minute later, he saw that he was laying on the carpet with Terra and TJ and the owner of the arcade looking down at him.

"Are you okay Tyler?" Terra asked. Tyler's head hurt and he could taste blood in his mouth.

"I'm fine…where are the bullies?" The arcade owner shook his head. "They ran off when I called security on 'em. Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Tyler squinted. "um…" His vision was just a little blurry. "…three?"

"Close enough…now…where are your parents?"

"I'm right here." said Adam coming up. "I'm his dad. What happened?"

Terra got up. "Some bullies were picking on me. And Tyler saved me from them."

Adam crouched down. "Are you okay Ty? Do you think you can get up?"

His son groaned. "Um…yeah. Just need a second." Adam helped his son slowing get to his feet and then waited till he was steady on his feet.

"I think we better get him home…where we can take care of this nice little shiner he's got himself."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble."

It's okay. Your son didn't do anything wrong. I'm just glad he's okay."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Is this the one you want?" asked Tommy.

"It's beautiful!" Kim exclaimed looking at the beautiful engagement ring Tommy placed on her finger. It was a ring made of white gold and in its center was a small emerald touching a pink diamond. It really was a gorgeous ring…and it had to cost a fortune.

"It's not as beautiful as you are." he said in a tone that only she could hear.

Kim smiled up at him. "Your too good to me."

"Your worth it…beautiful."

Kim kissed him gently on the lips and smiled at him as he pulled out a credit card and handed it to the lady behind the counter.

"Then its yours." he added a second later.

It was then that Kim spotted Adam and Tanya walking up to them with the twins and Tyler in tow.

"What happened? She asked as Tommy turned to look at her children as they walked in.

"Mom please don't freak out." said Terra. "Tyler saved me from some bullies that were picking on me."

"You saved her?" Tommy asked turning his attention to the boy who sported one hell of a shiner.

"It was worth it. I couldn't let her be picked on." Tyler said squinting out of his good eye.

"How's your eye?" Kim asked in concern

"It hurts a little." I'm sure dad can fix it when we get home."

Tommy and Kim shared an amused grin with Adam and Tanya.

Tyler park would make one hell of a red ranger one day…if another villain should target angel grove anytime in the next 10 years.

But until that happened they would go back to Angel Grove and work on beginning their new lives and enjoy every minute of it.

They would grow up where it all began all those years ago.

In Angel Grove.

* * *

**I hope you have all enjoyed this story. All that's left is the Epiloge. **

**You all should know what happens next...right?**

**See you then!**


	23. From This Moment

**Well, here it is...we've made it to the epiloge...I think you may need a tissue for this one.**

**Please Leave a review! And I really hate flames...so, I can't see the reason to leave them.**

**Also, by now you should know what is mine and what isn't!**

**Lastly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend fanficrulez who is just as big a sap as I am!**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

Epilogue _

_**2 Weeks Later**_

Tommy sat at the table in the dining room of the Park residence glowering at his teammates….the same ones that had so unexpectedly taken him away from Kim just two nights before.

They had just left a restaurant after finishing a wonderful meal. They had left the kids with Adam again…not that the kids were complaining. Over the summer they had become one hell of a trio. They spent all of their time together. But Anyway…

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_It was a peaceful late summer night and Tommy had left Kim at the door so he bring the jeep around. He got into his jeep and put the keys into the ignition when out of nowhere a hand covered his mouth and another pair of hands grabbed him and suddenly he was being dragged through the open door and onto the ground._

_Immediately, he began to struggle when all of the sudden he saw Jason and Rocky standing over him._

"_Oh look Rocky…the fearless leader caught off guard."_

_Rocky smirked. "yeah good thing its not one of Rita or Zedds monsters. We would have all been goners."_

"_Lucky for you its just your groomsmen kidnapping you." Jason replied grinning._

_Tommy continued to struggle._

"_Easy Tommy…this is a custom we are all to glad to indulge in. Come on…your bachelor party is waiting to begin._

_"Don't worry about Kim, lover boy…my partner in crime is taking good care of her." Jason reassured him_

_All Tommy could do was roll his eyes as he was escorted none too gently to the waiting red corvette._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Jason smirked at him as Billy and Zack walked in with their own tuxes on.

"You may want to finish getting ready. The wedding will be staring in less then an hour." Zack said grinning Mischievously. "This is the one time you don't want to be late."

Tommy rolled his eyes again as Jason walked over to him. "You need help with that tie?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and got to work on the annoying accessory.

* * *

Kim was really excited and it showed as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Trini walked in with her bridal gown.

It was a beautiful floor length gown that had a white halter type bodice decked out with light pink beads around the waist a length of heavy pink colored fabric was draped from the left side to right and was held in place with two silk roses.

Kim had fallen in love with the dress the moment she laid eyes on it.

Trini was very careful as she slipped the dress over her friends head and gently guided it to the floor.

"How much longer till the wedding starts?" Kim asked again.

Trini chuckled to herself as she went behind Kim and began to tighten the laces on the back of the corset.

This was the 50th time she had asked since the moment they had woken up that morning.

"Less then an hour…" Aisha said as she walked in to the room with Terra at her side.

"Mom you look beautiful!" Terra exclaimed as she looked at her mom.

Kim smiled at her daughter with motherly pride. Terra was wearing a floor length pink dress with a green sash across the waist and around her neck she wore the beautiful necklace she had received from her dad at the last wedding she had been too.

She looked amazing.

Kim watched with pride as Aisha began to work on Terra's hair. The young falcon had been chosen to be a bridesmaid by her mom. She had been surprised that she had not been selected to be a flower girl. But she wasn't complaining.

Kim sighed happily as Trini claimed her attention by gently placing the sparkling headband on her and gently pulled the veil over her face.

Then there was a knock on the door and Aisha got up to answer it. "Oh hi Mr. Heart she said as he walked in. Kim's dad was a tall man with brown hair and eyes were just a brown as his daughters.

The parents had only found out about their little family just after they returned to Angel Grove. It hadn't taken long for all of them to spoil the children and welcome Tommy into their family.

And now, her dad had come to see his daughter in all her beauty. He was glad to see that despite his own divorce with Kim's mom that she had managed to find love and happiness.

"You look beautiful…all of you."

"Thanks dad. You look great too. Is mom here already?"

"Yeah. Her and Pierre are both here. In fact your mom is waiting to speak with you."

Her dad stepped forward and embraced his daughter. I will be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks dad."

Terra watched all this going on…with interest. She had only just met her grandparents…they seemed like great people.

* * *

Tommy walked to the front of church tailed by his groomsmen…Jason…the best man, and the grooms men Billy and Zack. All decked out in white tuxes with ties in their ranger colors.

Then the music started. Instead of the normal wedding march Kim and himself had opted for Pachabel's cannon in D.

Tommy froze and watched as his amazing daughter walked down the aisle leading the other bridesmaids to the front. They had decided to opt out of a flower girl as well and had instead scattered pink rose petals before the wedding began.

Behind his daughter came is son…the ring bearer. Tommy smiled with pride. His son had also chosen to grow his hair out and now it was the same length as his own. His son wore a white tuxedo the same style as his own…and wore a green tie.

Not for the first time did Tommy feel proud that his children had inherited his color.

Next to him Jason inhaled a sharp breath as he saw Trini come down the isle in the pink and white bridesmaid dresses. He sniggered to himself as he noticed the gold earrings she wore…in rebellion to having to wear Kim's colors…though he knew Kim wouldn't have minded.

Following behind her was Aisha whom he noticed had taken a page from her predecessor's book and also wore not only the gold earrings but also a gold bracelet. The closest she could come to wearing her color.

And then Tommy froze as their guests, rangers as well as friends and family stood to their feet.

There coming down the isle was his beautiful crane on the arm of her father.

Tommy's heart skipped a beat and for a minute the former red ranger glanced at him to make sure that he didn't do a 'Kim' and faint on the spot. But Tommy didn't even notice.

Even from beneath the veil Kim's smile shown.

Kim and her father had reached the end of the isle. Tommy smiled as the music stopped and the minister stepped forward.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I do." Kim's dad said and he lifted her veil and lightly kissed her cheek before lowering the veil back into place. And formally giving his daughter over to him.

Tommy was ecstatic and barely hid it as he gazed into Kim's eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to join this man and woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. True Love is a precious treasure that should be cherished always. This is what we are celebrating today. It is stronger than hate, stronger than fear, and can bring two hearts that were once separated back together."

Tommy, you have chosen to write your own vows. You may speak them now.

The white ninja looked at his beautiful crane:

Many years ago, you told me that you always dreamed of a white knight showing up to rescue you. That's what I want to be. Your husband, protector, lover, and a safe place to hide when things become to difficult for you. Today I swear by all that I am to love you, cherish you, protect you and take care of you for as long as I live."

Kim fought back her tears and took a deep breathe. From the moment I met you I loved you. Today, I have found my white knight, one that would walk into the darkest places to rescue me from the blackest evil without hesitation. From this moment I swear to love you, cherish you, to honor you and stand by you no matter what evil we face, weather it be man or monster. I swear to give you all the love, joy, and comfort I possess from this day forward for as long as I live."

Then the priest spoke again. "If there is anyone here today that objects to this union…let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke…

"Do you have the rings?" the priest continued and TJ stepped forward offering the pillow to Jason who took the first ring and handed it to Tommy.

He took the ring and slid it halfway on to Kim's finger.

"With this ring as a token of my love and affection…I thee wed."

Kim smiled at him and accepted the ring from Trini then turning to her lover she pushed the ring halfway on to Tommy's finger.

"With this ring as a token of my love and affection…I thee wed."

Everything was quiet for a few moments and Tommy heard what he swore was a sniffle coming from his groomsmen…but he chose to ignore it.

"Then by the power invested to me by God almighty and the state of California, I declare you Man and Wife…you may kiss your bride."

Tommy's fingers were shaking as he lifted the veil over Kim's head, took her in his arms and pressed his lips to his new wife's who eagerly responded. Then when they parted. They smiled at each other.

Then they faced the crowd.

"Today, I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver."

Kim and Tommy grinned at their kids as they took their first steps down the isle.

The reception was held in a nearby banquet hall not far from the church. It was festooned in pink and white. It had a dance floor, tables everywhere, food and drink, and even an ice sculpture of two birds of paradise. That was the closest they were willing to go as far as birds still worrying about giving away their secrets.

The reception went by in what seemed to be a fast forward mode until Jason stood up and drew attention to himself.

"As I am the best man here I will start the speeches."

Tommy shook his head but decided to say nothing.

When Tommy first came to Angel Grove, he came as my opponent in a martial arts competition. To this day, I haven't regretted meeting him. In all the years since we have known him he has pulled all of us out of one tight spot or another…Kim is just as formidable as Tommy is and has proven herself over and over again. What ever Tommy lacks, she makes up for. I don't know weather it was destiny or part of some divine plan but I know that there is no other man in existence that is worthy of her. So, I wish you the best of luck."

Tommy and Kim grinned at him.

The speeches went on and on for at least half and hour and then it was time to dance.

Tommy took Kim's hand and led her to the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife. Kim melted when Tommy held her close.

_**From this moment life has begun**_

_**From this moment you are the one**_

Jason and his wife Trini watched them from the sidelines. At that moment, Trini was fighting hard to stifle the sudden rush of tears at seeing the friends that she had known for the majority of her career as the original yellow ranger dance in the middle of the floor with all of them watching. Jason looked down at her and kissed her softly on the head.

_**Right beside you is where I belong**_

_**From this moment on**_

As they danced Kim laid her head against her shoulder. She was finally where she belonged.

_**From this moment I have been blessed**_

_**I live only for your happiness**_

_**And for your love I'd give my last breath**_

_**From this moment on**_

Tommy smiled as he danced with his beautiful wife. What she had said that morning at the ceremony was true. He had gone into the darkest dimension to rescue her once…had fought of Lord Zedd to free her…and he would do it over and over again… just to ensure her safety and that of his kids.

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart**_

_**Can't wait to live my life with you, **_

_**can't wait to start**_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, **_

_**I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**You're the reason I believe in love**_

_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**_

_**All we need is just the two of us**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, **_

_**I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**From this moment**_

_**I will love you as long as I live**_

_**From this moment on**_

Billy stood watching the two of them with his pregnant wife Kat beside him…they had just found out only a month before and she was just starting to show.

The blue ninja smiled at the couple. His mission had been completed. He had followed his instinct…and didn't for a moment buy that lie that Kim told and in return he got to witness Tommy, their fearless leader and Kim, his best friend experience the happiness that was only found when you find the love of your life.

He couldn't be happier for them.

As the dance ended, the others joined in as the next song played.

-5 hours later-

The reception was slowly drawing to a close… and it was the time for things to get real interesting.

Kim stood a good few feet away with her back to all the single women behind her.

"Here is comes!" and she let it fly.

A second later she turned to the sound of applause.

Aisha ducked her head. She really hadn't meant to catch it…but she did. From somewhere she heard Rocky give a wild yelp. She looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh.

Then Tommy gently led Kim to a chair in the middle of the room. He was grinning wickedly at her. Kim was trembling with excitement. Tommy gently pulled up the fabric and trailed his fingers gently up her leg till he felt her garter. As he pulled it off he gently brushed against Kim's inner thigh making her giggle.

From somewhere he heard someone wolf whistle at him…and he had a sneaking suspicion it was a certain best man.

He smiled at her and then stood up while pulling the skirt back into place.

Alright boys…lets see who will be the next to marry.

Tommy turned his back to all the single men and hurled it over his head.

From behind him, he heard what sounded like a scuffle and turned around…Rocky was standing up hoisting up the garter in triumph.

"Uh oh, Aisha…I would run if I were you," Tommy said causing the yellow Ninjetti to roll her eyes.

* * *

Then it was time for the happy couple to leave for the airport.

But there was one more important thing to do before that.

Tommy and Kim pulled their kids aside.

"TJ, Terra, I want you kids to behave. Even though you are going on that cruise ship, I want you two to keep up with your training and practice that cotta I taught you two." Tommy said looking the both of them in the eye.

Adam and Tyler had invited them, knowing that Tyler would get bored by himself…being the type that kept to himself.

Kim kissed her kids on the head. "We'll be back in time for school to start. I love you both very much."

TJ smiled. "I do too mom…and I promise to keep an eye Terra…can't let Tyler get to close to her."

Tommy smiled at his son. "That's my boy."

Terra rolled her eyes causing her mom to laugh as Jason came up to them smiling mischievously. "The cars here."

Tommy eyed him suspiciously. "What did you do to it?" Jason grinned. Nothing at all….but I think Rocky might have…"

Tommy and Kim looked at each other… and took a deep breath.

Out the door they walked and there it was. Tommy's jeep covered in streamers of every color and on the back was the words…'Just Stolen' in multicolored letters…Tommy rolled his eyes.

"It could have been worse…he could have covered it in condoms…" Kim said next to him.

"Let's not give him any ideas. Come On beautiful. Let's get out of here." Tommy said and then they were running to the car.

* * *

As the car roared off, Terra and TJ looked at each other. They were both thrilled…what had started as a terrifying night had turned into a happy ending. Now they were family…forever…and nothing could tear them apart.

The brother and sister hugged as Adam, Tanya, and Tyler walked up behind them.

"Are you guys ready to get out of here?"

Terra looked up at him and then at her brother. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

As they walked off, Tyler hung back and discretely slipped his hand into Terra's and at the same time he snuck a glance in TJ's direction…but luckily her brother was too busy talking to Adam about the dojo…or something like that.

Terra grinned at him and then yawned…it had been a long day and an even longer two weeks preparing for the wedding. And now they could all be free to enjoy their last few weeks of freedom before school started. And she intended to enjoy herself…

This was gonna be fun.

**THE END**

**I can't believe this story is over!**

**This story has been alot of fun to write! And I hope all of you enjoyed it!**

**This is not the end of me or this story! A plot bunny has been nibbling at my toes...**

**But before i can get started on it, i have thee other stories finish including 'calming the storm'**

**If you guys want a sequel then let me know in your review!**

**Before I sign off I need to take care of last minute legalities. The song in this chapter is called "From This Moment" and is sung by none other than Shania Twain and Bryan Adams. I got the idea from a Tommy/Kim video on youtube. by an person named smendoza6. I don't know him/her but if y'all have time you should check it out!**

**I guess that's all for now!**

**TOOTLES!**


End file.
